


Only Mine

by simsadventures



Series: Only Mine [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss, Mobster AU, Mobster Bucky Barnes, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Only Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821835
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. One Night

The combination of being single and out on Friday night made you giddy. It took you over three months to properly get over your ex-boyfriend, and you were finally willing to have some fun. Not that the relationship ended badly, not at all. You and Colin were still friends, but you woke up one day realising, that you couldn’t anymore. That this was not the life you wanted to live- being the goody-goody, the perfect girlfriend turned perfect wife. Mike was a sweet guy, but if you were being honest with yourself, he never really was your type.  
You met him in college, he was studying law, and you were doing English literature because books and reading have always been your passions. Everyone around you said you were perfect for each other, except your best friend, Natasha. She would always say that he is nice enough, but that he wasn’t the one for you. That you needed a little more. You would always dismiss her, telling her that this was exactly what every girl dreams of. The perfect life. But three years into this perfect life, you realised that the gilded cage wasn’t perfect at all and that your freedom was more valuable to you than loads of money, and golf-club lunches on Sundays. 

When you told Mike, he looked devastated. He would tell you that he wanted to marry you and that he didn’t understand what happened. But the more you talked, the more he realised that you weren’t happy there with him and that you desperately wanted something he couldn’t give you. You knew he would find the perfect girl without a problem, he was a real catch.   
And even though you were the one who ended the relationship, you were still in pain, over the loss of your friend, mostly. You missed Mike’s advice, his listening skills, and his warm hugs. So yeah, it took you three months to first and foremost move out of his house, and find an apartment that you could afford, with the payroll of an editor. Luckily, Nat wanted to move as well, and so you found a place for the two of you. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a small little space, just enough for the two of you to be close together, but still have some sort of privacy. 

Tonight marked the first night ever since you left Mike, that you wanted to go out, and actually enjoy a male company. You wanted just a little flirting here and there, some dancing maybe, and you’d be good. All you wanted was to feel desirable again.   
To achieve that, you wore your red bondage dress, which ended on your mid-thigh. You matched your lipstick with the colour of your dress, curled your hair, checked if everything fitted the way it should, and walked out of your room.   
Nat was already seating by the dining table, her phone in her hand, waiting for you patiently. She looked up and had to do a double-check. “Holy shit, Y/N!! You so freaking hot I would jump your bones, for fuck’s sake! Men are gonna lose their minds tonight, baby!” 

You laughed and swatted her shoulder. “You’re the one speaking. Have you looked in the mirror? You’re breathtaking, babe!” She was wearing a tight black dress, with a little flare around her hips, which only intensified her hour-glass figure. “They’re gonna be drooling on you!”   
You decided to go to the Compound, a new club opened in the middle of Brooklyn. You heard a lot of stories about how it’s just a pretence, so they had a place to launder the money, but you didn’t really care. You also heard that the club owned the one and only Bucky Barnes, a guy who had his fingers in pretty much everything illegal happening on the East Coast. From time to time, you thought how it was possible, that a man of his reputation hasn’t been arrested yet, but Mike told you that because of his monopoly. His cooperation with the police when it came to stuff being snuggled to the Us by someone else than him, they just let him run the show.

  
He and his crew allegedly took care of most of the crime regarding women, and murders of innocent people in New York, and that’s why the police closed their eyes when it came to drugs and the other shit he was in.   
But you didn’t care about any of that, mainly because you’d never meet this guy. Didn’t mean that just because you were going to a club supposedly owned by him, you’d have to meet him, or even if you met him, he would never notice you and you would never talk to him.   
—-

When you came to the club, the line at the entrance was just long enough for you to be willing to stand there for a few minutes before they let you in. Were it any longer, you’d probably turn on your heels and go somewhere where it wasn’t this crowded.   
The club was full, not to the point of it being uncomfortable, but enough that the air was tacky, and everywhere now and then someone would bump into you, trying to squeeze towards the bar. You were determined to have fun, so you tried to remain calm, even after what felt like 15th girl shoved you, because she saw someone she knew at the very opposite corner of the club. 

You and Nat had few drinks, and even though you weren’t a newbie to drinking, this shit was strong, and because your choice of beverage was vodka with soda, it tended to go to your head a little faster. You knew you had to slow down a little, so you both went to the bar once again, but this time for a glass of water. It was only around 1 AM, and you knew that if you wanted to stay and have fun that night, you had to slow down with the drinks.   
As you were sipping on the water, you looked around the club. People were mostly dancing, lost in the rhythm of the music, unaware of what was happening around them. You liked to watch this kind of scenes. These people were happy and relaxed, and you always enjoyed the energy that emitted from them. You shifted your gaze towards the tables and saw few couples making out, some crews of both men and women, chatting and laughing mindlessly. In the furthest corner from you was the VIP section. When you came, it was unoccupied, so expected it to be the same now, but when you looked, you saw that there were now 5 guys sitting there.

They were too far away for you to see properly, but you thought you saw them all roaming their eyes across the room, their faces cold as ice. You shook your head and told yourself not to bother. What you couldn’t see was one of the guys intently watching you, licking his lips as he was doing so. You were beautiful, and he wanted to meet you. Now.  
As you turned around, you found Natasha chatting with a cute guy. She was all smiles, she would throw her hair here and there, touching his arm, and all the charming things she would do every time she set her eyes on somebody.   
You were about to order a drink once again when you suddenly felt somebody’s hand on the small of your back. You turned your head and saw that one of the security guys was standing right behind you, touching you. 

“Can I help you?” You said, loud enough for him to hear you through the music. You cocked your head and waited for a response.   
“I was told to come to fetch you, girl. Somebody would like to meet you.” He said, and his arm was suddenly on your elbow. This guy was obviously not taking no for an answer. You showed him your index finger to tell him to wait a second and tapped Nat’s shoulder. “I’m going away for a sec, but don’t worry, ok? Some guy wants to meet me, or something.” She just raised an eyebrow and let you go, knowing full well that you were an adult able to make your own decision. She just made a mental note to see where you were going and to not really let you go anywhere without her knowing it. 

You nodded at the security guy, and he led you towards the VIP section you were looking at just a few moments ago. When you reached your destination, the guy in front of you, just showed you to go ahead, and you followed his orders.   
You stood there, in front of 5 men you’ve never seen in your life. The music was a little quieter here, but still, nobody was talking. All of them were just watching you, their eyes roaming across your body, shamelessly stopping at your boobs. 

You were feeling like you were being judged like they were deciding whether you were good enough to talk to them. And you didn’t have time nor energy for that.   
“Am I here for a reason, or for you to just watch me? ‘Cause if that’s the case, I’m heading back there, and I’m gonna enjoy myself.”   
“That so, doll?” The one seating in the middle said with a raised eyebrow and smirked playing on his mouth.   
You just nodded curtly and waited for his next move. Who the hell did this smug motherfucker think he was? Huh!  
“Good! Boys, make some space, I would like to get to know this beautiful woman, even though she’s got some mouth on her!” You fought the urge to roll your eyes at him because he was just too much. He acted like a gangster… Wait a minute! 

You cautiously sat down next to him, and he turned so he could face you. “What’s your name, beautiful?” The nicknames rolled off his tongue so easily, he must be used to calling all women that way. You took your time answering. If he was who you thought he was, you didn’t really need him knowing your name. So you decided for a little lie.

“Dita, and yours?” He smiled smugly, threw his arm around the cushion of the sofa you were sitting at. “I’m Bucky, doll, it’s really my pleasure to meet ya!” Ha! You thought. So it was him. You were contemplating whether to run away from this mobster or if you wanted to stay. But the looks he was giving you, the way he was biting his lip his eyes still locked in your, and the way his right hand was now resting on your thigh, this all send tingles to both your stomach and a little lowers.   
He was a handsome guy, you had to give him that. He was chatting so easily, all smiles, hand squeezing your flesh, leaving you to crave more. What was more, he would order more drinks of your choice for you, so in an hour, or so, you could feel the familiar feeling of haze in your mind. You would lean into his touch more and more, enjoying the warmth that his body emitted. Your phone buzzed in your purse, and when you checked it, you realised that you had left Nat standing there, with a stranger. 

Hey babe, just wanted to let you know that I’m going home with this guy, you ok? Having fun in the VIP?   
You smiled and quickly typed your answer. _Good for you, he was a cutie! I’m fine, don’t worry about me, Mr Important here is pretty easy on the eye too, think I’m gonna have a fun night. See ya tomorrow, love you!! xx_

You put it away and smiled at Bucky sweetly. He handed you your drink, which you gave him to type your message correctly, and took a generous sip. A little drop of the poison stayed on your lips, and it didn’t escape Bucky’s attention. He swiped his thumb along your lower lip, wiping away the droplet, and then bringing the thumb to his mouth and putting it in his mouth. The sight of it all was so intense and giving off sexual vibes, that you shuddered involuntarily.   
“What do you say we get out of here?” It was your turn to squeeze his thigh in confirmation, and Bucky helped you up, snaked his arm around your hip, bringing you closer to him. He led you out through the private exit, right towards the prepared black jeep. As soon as you were seated, Bucky was on you. He kissed you fervently, trying to touch as much of your skin as he could, but still leave the best to his apartment.   


The second he closed the door to his apartment, all bets were off. You were tugging at his shirt to pull it off him, to finally feel his skin against yours. He was doing the same to your dress and was much more successful at undressing you. You were left standing only in your underwear and high heels. Bucky took his time ogling your body. “Damn, Dita! You’re so fucking hot, come here, baby.” He all but growled at you, and you were more than happy to oblige, even though the fake name made you cringe a little.   
His shirt went flying, and you set your job at unzipping his pants and pulling them off of him. You wanted to enjoy his body to the fullest, so you sank to your knees underneath him and cupped him in your hand through his boxers. 

He groaned at sight in front of him. Beautiful woman, almost naked, was very willingly offering him a blowjob, and who was he to deny you. He let you strip him off his underwear and leave him completely naked in front of you. Your mouth watered at the sight of him. He might have been a feared mobster, but he was a sight for a sore eye! His member was more than average, proudly standing parallel to his abdomen. You were proud to be the cause of that. And you wanted more.   
You spit in your hand, and took him firmly, stroking him teasingly, from top to bottom, stopping there to cup his balls and back up to wipe the leak coming from the head. You marvelled at the sight of in your hand. You smirked and took him in your mouth swiftly. Bucky tensed up and grabbed your hair in his hand, both to see your face and to be able to control your movement if needed. Bucky loved his control, and he wanted it all the time. 

You wanted to tease him some more, but Bucky wasn’t having any of it. He pulled you towards him, not so you were choking on him, but enough for his cock to be comfortably in your mouth. You chuckled at his impatience but went with the flow.   
You bobbed up and down, sucking intensely, not letting Bucky have a rest from the pleasure you were giving him. And when you were not sucking, you were licking and tracing the vein on his dick. You tried to take as much of him as possible, but you were still not able to take him fully even if you were gagging. Bucky was amazed by how easily you made it look. Most girls he’s been with weren’t that eager to give and were much rather on the receiving end of the pleasure, but you were good at this, and you knew it. Bucky wanted to stay like this forever. A girl on his feet, sucking him intently. 

But he knew that if he wanted to keep his reputation, he needed to pull you off of him ASAP. Because if you continued at this speed, he would have come in your mouth in no time. He grabbed your chin and wiped away the saliva connecting you still to his achingly hard dick. You pouted when he did so, enjoying yourself too much. He laughed at you and raised you by your elbow.   
“I know baby girl, I was loving it, but I would love to enjoy your pussy as well. Let’s get you to my bed, and I’m gonna let you experience the real show.”   
God, he was smug! You just hoped he was as good as he thought he was. 

He threw you on the mattress, and was immediately on you, kissing down your neck, nibbling at your soft skin, definitely leaving some marks for you to sport for next few days. He was unclasping your bra like a professional, with one hand, the other supporting his weight on top of you. As soon as you were free from the confines of your bra, he sucked on your nipples like a craved man. You were already writhing underneath him, the alcohol in your system making you all that much hornier- you could feel your panties being more soaked by every passing second.   
His hand finally reached your soaked core, smirking at the wetness he found there. “Someone’s eager!” He mumbled against your nipples, still paying them the so needed attention. “Please, Bucky!” You were starting to be desperate. You wanted him inside you, like yesterday.   
He ripped the panties from your body, leaving a pleasant sting on your skin. His skilled fingers finally found the place where he was needed the most, all moist and puffy, waiting for his member. 

“I bet you could take me without any preparation, huh? You’re so wet for me, doll!” He inserted two of his fingers abruptly into you, making you moan out loud. You were feeling like a pornstar, and you were loving it.   
“Bucky! God damn, please! Just fuck me already!” You grabbed his hand to stop his movement and to let him know just how serious you were!   
“You don’t need to tell me twice.” He whispered, and prompted him on his elbows, guiding his cock to your aching core. “Aaaah!” You both moaned at the same moment, revelling in the fantastic feeling of him inside you. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, doll! So god damn tight! Fucking love this pussy!” Bucky didn’t even know what he was saying, he just marvelled in the feeling of your velvet walls squeezing him. He could feel you were close already, the alcohol helping you with that, and he knew he wouldn’t last. The combination of the bj you’ve given him and your beautiful body and your tight walls was deadly.   
He was thrusting into you relentlessly, taking your breath away and not letting your mind wander away from him. He was everywhere, and your senses were completely overwhelmed by him. You could feel him hitting your sweet spot over and over again, and before you knew it, the coil in your belly snapped, and you coming, mewling, crying, and scratching Bucky’s back in complete pleasure. Bucky sank his teeth in your shoulder, thrust half a dozen times, and came with a shout.   
You were both panting messes, laying there, in Bucky’s bed, enjoying the post-coital bliss. You could hear his breath evening out, and suddenly, the realisation hit you. You were in Bucky Barnes’ bed, you just had sex with him, and you suddenly didn’t know what to do. You had probably the best sex of your life, no shame to admit that, but you knew very well that this was a one-time thing, and that you had to get away from there. 

You didn’t want to be one of Bucky’s flings, or as you heard someone talking about the girls- his monthly prizes. You loved yourself too much to be just somebody’s prize, for him to kick you out the second he got bored with you. You waited another few minutes, listening to Buck’s breath, and when he started to snore lightly, you decided it was your chance.   
You quietly took all of your clothes, hastily put them on, and pretty much ran from the apartment. The sun was already getting up, but you didn’t pay it too much attention. You just wanted to get home, sleep this crazy night away, and keep it only in your memory. You knew that there wasn’t much Bucky could work with if he wanted to find you, but you highly doubted he would go to some measures to look for you. You were just good sex for him, just like he was for you.

When Bucky woke up around lunch, he was facing away from where he last left you. He liked you, and he definitely liked having sex with you. You would do a good monthly girl, and he couldn’t wait to do more with you, enjoy your body until it was completely spent. 

He smiled when he imagined what you probably looked like, lipstick smeared, his marks covering your skin, which would be still flushed from all the bliss. But when he turned around, he was met with empty sheets. He frowned, and got up promptly, roaming his apartment to see if you were hiding somewhere, playing some games with him. But when he reached the last door, and you were still nowhere to find, Bucky realised what was happening. You left without a word to him, which was something no women has ever done to him. He could feel his control slipping away, and he disliked the feeling it left him. He actually enjoyed your company last night and wanted more of it, but now he couldn’t. And that made him want you even more.


	2. New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has never been rejected by a woman before. And he truly doesn’t know what to do now.

Bucky was seething. Not only did you run away from his apartment, but he made one of his guys check every single Dita in the whole damn New York, and none of them matched your age or description. Was it possible that you not only left him in the middle of the night but that you gave him a fake name? No girl ever had the audacity to do something like that, and he didn’t know if he wanted to applaud you or punish you.   
Didn’t matter, all he wanted was to see you again and show you who’s in control. Because right now you probably thought it was your cute ass, but that wasn’t the case. Couldn’t be. Not with Bucky. He is the fucking boss around here and you gotta learn your lesson.   
He was in the middle of a meeting, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything on the table. All he could see was you on your knees in front of him. He clenched his fists and tried to breathe slowly, to regain some composure.   
“Yo, Bucky! You listening, bro?” Steve hollered from the other side of the table. Bucky just nodded curtly, dismissing Steve, but because the punk was always testing him, he didn’t let it go.

“Still thinking about your mysterious Dita? I mean, bro, it’s just a pussy, let it go and find somebody else.” Sam joined the taunting. Bucky wanted to kill them both, really, but because they were his best friends, or whatever, he apparently couldn’t.   
“Shut up, both you, before I make you. You were saying something about Pierce trying to regain his power, didn’t you, Sam?”   
Sam smirked but let it go and went back into business mode. “Yeah, so my source is telling me that he is trying to come back. I mean, after last time didn’t work out, and we sent him on his way back to LA, he is obviously holding some grudges. He keeps running his mouth about how you played him and all that shit, totally forgetting that it was he who fucking played himself. I mean, we didn’t push him into dealing with IRA last time around, and he still smuggled some guns here for them. The man’s gotta realise that actions got consequences.”  
It was true. Three years ago, Alexander Pierce was one of the highest-ranking mobsters in The Avengers, Bucky’s very own mafia. He did a lot of talking with police, looked over the finances for the whole team, and was a pretty crucial member overall. But apparently, it wasn’t enough for him, and he wanted to make some money on the side, and not tell anyone about it.

He made a deal with IRA (Irish Republican Army) who were trying to enlarge their business and smuggled some guns for them here to the US. But because Bucky’s got his eyes and ears everywhere, he learned it before the ship had the chance unload and sent them packing back to their fucking green plains. With the same breath, he kicked Pierce out, telling him he was a lucky son-of-a-bitch because any other person would be fucking beheaded for this kind of shit.   
But Pierce didn’t take it as an act of mercy and was obviously trying to get back into the game. The business was going good, New York was “protected” by his guys, as long as everything went the way he wanted, and Pierce threatened this piece, and Bucky wasn’t having it.

“Alright, I don’t wanna give it too much of my attention, but tell me if something new comes up. If he crosses the border of the state, I wanna know about it, we clear?” He looked around the room and saw a bunch of nodding heads. “Good, anything else we need to discuss? Rumlow, the new club doing good?”   
Brock nodded. “Yeah, boss. People are coming in like crazy, and are paying, even more, to see what’s behind the curtain. Our girls are thrilled with the tips they’re getting. So I’d say it’s even better than we anticipated, but Lang and I are gonna have to sit down and go over the numbers properly.”

“Good, keep me updated. Everyone out except you two shitheads.” Bucky didn’t look up from the paper in his hand, but everyone knew who he was talking to. Sam and Steve stayed seated and rolled their eyes. They were very well aware that the conversation will be about a certain girl, and they couldn’t help but smirk at each other.   
When the door closed, Bucky leaned on his elbows and looked at the men in front of him. “I know you two dipshits find it real funny, but, for fuck’s sake, could you not voice it in front of everyone? I love you two, but Imma make a scene next time you two act like little children.”

“Yes, boss!” Sam smirked, and it earned him a flying pen landing on his head. “You think I don’t know how pathetic I sound? Finding a damn girl who I shouldn’t really give a shit about? And I don’t, it’s about the principle here. I’m supposed to be the one breaking things off, the one who can get up and leave any given moment, not the other fucking way around. I can’t let her run around New York running her mouth ‘bout how she slept with me and what? I wasn’t good enough in bed that she had to run away? Or that she just couldn’t be bothered? Every damn girl would feel like they could run their mouths, and I don’t have time for that shit.”

Both Sam and Steve were quiet because they could see that this was a serious shit for Bucky and that one wrong word in this situation could very well end up with a bullet in their bodies. Bucky wouldn’t kill them, but it would hurt like hell, and both men wanted to skip this part.   
“So, what are our options? We don’t know her name, we don’t know where she lives if she’s even from New York, nothing, Zilch. Nada. So, what’s the plan here?”   
Bucky sighed and tried to relax a little. You were clouding his mind, and he hated this shit. “I don’t fucking know, man.”   
—-

Two weeks. That’s how long it’s been since you ran away from Bucky Barnes’ apartment. You had to go into details when you described the night to Nat, and she was ecstatic. Especially when you told you that you just got up after he fell asleep and left him there, alone. She had to promise you not to tell anyone because you didn’t need a bunch of people in your circle knowing you shagged the notorious womaniser.   
It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy the night. You would have to be completely insane not to like it. But you knew it could and would never happen again. First of all, you gave him the wrong name, so even if he tried to look for you (which you seriously doubted, it was one night, after all, he wouldn’t find anything. And how else would he try to find you? Type into google your description and hope for the best? It also wasn’t almost any possibility that your paths would cross again. You didn’t plan on visiting any of his clubs or restaurants in the town, and he most definitely didn’t visit the same spots as you, so you were most probably safe.

You didn’t even know why you dreaded meeting him so much. There was, of course, the little detail of him being the mafia boss, and all that, but also just the fact that you could be one of those girls in people’s eyes, and you liked yourself too much for that. Bucky looked like the type of guy who liked his girls pretty and quiet, and you didn’t necessarily feel like either of them, but definitely not quiet. You liked to speak your opinion, and you had a lot of it too.   
So you just kept your head down, delved into work and tried not to think about those piercing blue eyes too much.

It was Thursday afternoon, and you got out of the office to get some coffee for you and your colleagues. You took turns in getting the drinks, Thursday marking you as the designated person. You were waiting in your favourite coffee shop around the corner from the small publishing house you were working at. Not that you hated the big places like Costa or Starbucks, but you just liked the personal approach of the smaller sites more.   
Wendy knew your order and was quickly making all of the 6 coffees when you felt a hand on the small of your back. You jumped a little and looked at where the stranger’s hand touched your body. You slowly looked up and almost fainted.   
—-

“Stop here, Peter. This looks like a nice place to get my afternoon lungo. You know how I hate mainstream places.”   
Peter was still pretty much a kid, he only just turned 22, but he wanted in so bad that the boys made a driver and an errand body out of him, and with enough time they were sure they could make a valuable member out of him. “Would you like me to get it for you, sir?” Peter asked politely as he parked the car.   
Bucky smiled and shook his head. “No, you wait here. I can get things by myself.” Well… not by himself completely, there were always at least two guys standing near him, to protect him if shit went down.

He was still thinking about you, and, to his and everybody else’s surprise, Bucky hasn’t slept with anyone else since the night with you. He just couldn’t get you out of his head, and it would be unfair if he moaned Dita in the middle of a different encounter. Bucky’s jaw clenched a little, just thinking about you giving him a fake name.   
He was in his head, only barking his order and stepped back, trying to clear his head. From the corner of his eye, he could see a woman standing there, waiting for her order to be prepared, and he felt as if he knew that ass. When he really looked at her, his eyes suddenly had a devilish glint in them. It was you. Fucking finally.

He took a few steps, so he was standing right behind you, and put his hand on the small of your back, effortlessly. You jumped a little, and it made Bucky’s smirk grow. When your eyes finally reached his face, Bucky could see you blinking rapidly, probably wishing this was a bad dream.   
“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” Bucky said, and even though you tried to create a space between the two of you, his grip tightened and let you know, that you were not the one calling shots here.   
“Bucky, good to see you again.” You said with a smile, that, however, didn’t reach your eyes and your voice wavered a little, so Bucky was now sure you were more than nervous standing next to him.

“Good to see you too, Dita. Oh, wait. Your name isn’t Dita, though, is it? Wanna know how I know? I tried to look for you, doll, and it only came to me then that you actually tried to outsmart me.”   
“I didn’t try to outsmart anyone. I just wasn’t comfortable giving you my name, so I gave you a different one. What’s the big deal, Bucky?” You could feel sense coming back to your body, and you weren’t about to let him intimidate you, and definitely not in your coffee break. “Go and find someone who is utterly smitten by you and leave me alone, will you? The night was fun, but that’s about it.”

His hands were suddenly on your upper arms, and he gripped them so tightly, you could feel the blood flow stopping. “What. Is. Your. Name! And that’s the last fucking time I’m gonna ask nicely.” He growled into your ear. His voice was so deep, goosebumps erupted on your skin, and you hated your body for betraying you. You were about to taunt him again when you heard Wendy’s voice.   
“Y/N, your order is ready.” She chimed from behind the counter. Your eyes rolled so hard you were afraid that they would fall out. Dammit! Bucky smirked triumphantly and let go of your arms.

“At least now I have a real name, doll. You’ll have dinner with me tomorrow night,” and because he saw you taking a deep breath and opening your mouth, he shot you a cold glare, which shut you up immediately. “Not up for debate. Give me your phone.”  
“Fuck you.” It wasn’t the most mature response, but this guy thought he owned the whole fucking planet and that he could tell you to jump and you’d actually jumped.   
“Drax? Grab her.” Bucky growled at somebody behind him, and before you knew what was happening, your arms were behind your back with a monstrous guy holding them there. Bucky stepped closer to you, and despite both yours and Wendy’s protests, he reached your purse and pulled out your phone. He quickly typed in his phone number, gave himself a call, and held the phones close together, to be able to transfer the tracking app into your device.

You tried to struggle, but the guy holding you was built like a mountain and you had no chance.   
“Great. Now that that’s out of the way, I’ll come pick you up at 7, don’t you dare to be late. Understood, Y/N?” When you didn’t say anything, he took a step closer, grabbed your chin and made you look right into his eyes. They were colder than eyes, and the danger that was surrounding him was visible in his look. You slightly shivered, and this time, not in a good way.   
“You don’t wanna play this fucking game with me, Y/N. Do you fucking understand?”

All you could do was to nod, and as if magic happened, everyone who was holding suddenly let you go and you could take a deep breath. You didn’t even look at him again, just took the cups for the office and ran out of there.   
Now, there wasn’t a way in hell that you wouldn’t meet him again. That asshole made sure of it. You tried to think of your options, but the only one that seemed like it could work was to throw away your phone and move to Mexico, or maybe even further so that he would never find you. But by now you realised that the universe hated you so much, that it would let Bucky find you even on the very opposite part of the world.  
You were screwed, and that was an understatement of the year.


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night you dreaded the most is here. The date night with Bucky.

To say you were nervous would be an understatement of the fucking century. You wanted to leave the city and never come back, but you knew that it wasn’t an option. First, you didn’t have enough money to build a new life somewhere far away from here, and secondly, you definitely didn’t have the courage to do so. Your whole life was here, in New York, and you didn’t want to give it up just because an asshole decided to bully you into having dinner with him.   
Nat was furious, to say the least. She was planning a murder into great detail, and it was only then that you let yourself relax a little. She was telling you about a certain man being run through a meat grinder, and you had to laugh. Your best friend was a psychopath, and it was not up to debate. And you thought if you could be best friends with someone like her, you could definitely make it through one dinner. 

Friday went on too quickly for your own good. Usually, your hours at work would tick slowly, and you’d be going little nuts before you could go home. But not on this Friday. Whenever you looked at the clock, it was always an hour or more later, and you prayed to whoever was listening to just stop the time so that you didn’t have to face Bucky.   
By the time your workweek ended, a message had appeared on your screen. You hoped Nat was texting you to bring her some vodka for the weekend, but when you read the message, all blood rushed out of your face. 

B: Wear something nice  
Just like that, nothing more and nothing less. You so wanted to go make-up-less, in your old PJs just to see his pissed-off expression, but after last time, and the way he let one of his men hold you down as if you were a fucking criminal, you didn’t know if you had the nerve to face him like that again. What also pissed you about the message was the fact he simply texted you a command, no please, no sorry, nothing, and he didn’t even sign the message. For all, you knew it could be a wrong number.  
You decided to play a little, even if you knew there was no chance of your victory.

  
Y/N: Who dis?  
You knew he’d make a scene, and you looked cautiously around the people on the street, in case he was standing/sitting there somewhere, watching you like a hawk.   
B: I told you not to play your fucking games with me, doll!  
Y/N: Oh! I almost forgot a mobster was threatening me to go out on a dinner with him. Still haven’t changed your mind, bad boy?

You knew you were on thin ice, but you just couldn’t help yourself. He was by far the most infuriating person you’ve ever had the chance to meet. And you hope tonight would be the last time you saw or heard from him. You saw the three dots in the left bottom twirling, but you decided that you had enough, at least until you came home. You put your phone off airplane mode, put on some good music, and walked home. 

When you reached your apartment, it was already half-past five, and you knew you didn’t have that much time to get ready. So you threw your phone away and marched to the bathroom. Even though you knew it wasn’t technically a date, and that you definitely didn’t want it to be a date, you still wanted to look representable. Not for Bucky, God forbid, but for yourself. You washed your hair, shaved from head to toe (and only because you wanted to wear that short dress, nothing more, you told yourself), scrubbed your face clean of all the dirt it caught during the day and applied a new full-face on. 

By the time you were done, it was quarter to 7, and your heart gave an involuntary jump. You wanted to stay at home, with a glass of wine and a good book, maybe even order a pizza if you were feeling like it, but no. You had to go out on a date with a freaking mobster. Just your luck. You went to check your phone for new messages and then horrified realised you still had on the plane-mode. You quickly turned it off and waited until your signal came on.   
When it did, your phone wouldn’t stop vibrating in your hand from the vast number of messages you received. Sure, some were from your friends, few from your mother telling you all about her day and how you dad was acting like a jerk again, but most of them were from the unknown number you knew was Bucky’s. 

17:01 B: That big mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day.   
17:05 B: Don’t taunt me, Y/N.  
17:20 B: You giving me the silent treatment now? You think that’s a good choice?  
17:34 B: You’re not as smart as I thought you were. Ignoring me won’t get you anywhere.  
17:57 B: I swear to God if you aren’t at your place by the time I get there, all hell will break loose, I can promise you that.  
18:09 B: Y/N????   
18:15 B: ARE YOU OK?  
18:21 B: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?   
18:27 B: ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE, Y/N!!!!  
18:30 B: I’m coming for you!!!   
You stared, horrified at your phone. You knew he’d be there any minute now, but you texted him nevertheless, trying to put out the fire before he had the chance to stand face to face with you.   
18:48 Y/N: I accidentally left my phone of airplane-mode. I’m fine, and I’m ready. Calm down, Romeo. 

You were most definitely getting hurt for your snarky remarks, but this man brought something in you, and that something definitely wasn’t of the good sort. You could see the three dots again, but then they disappeared. Suddenly, you could hear the sound of the door buzzer, telling you someone was standing outside of the apartment building. You quickly grabbed your purse and ran out of the door.   
You took your time ascending the stairs, first and foremost because you didn’t want to break your leg in those heels, and then also because you knew Bucky would be pissing himself in the car. When you finally stepped outside, the giant guy from the other day (Dax, Drogs, Dork? whatever) was waiting for you, with his arms crossed over his chest. You wanted to be polite, so you smiled at him a little and nodded your head, but the only reaction you got was a low growl and him grabbing your upper arm to lead you towards the black SUV. What a cliché!  
“Get in,” the guy hollered and pretty much pushed you into the open door in the back. “Ouch! Are all gentlemen fucking dead, or what?” You hissed as you bumped your head at the entrance. 

“Because you’re such a ladylike!” Somebody growled from inside the car, and you had to squint to see that it was Bucky, seated at the other side. “Whatever,” you muttered and slammed the door, turning away from him. How you wished to be anywhere else at that moment.  
The ride to the restaurant (at least you hoped it would be a restaurant and that he wasn’t driving you to an abandoned slaughterhouse to have some fun with you (yeah, you had to idea what mobsters did for fun). 

When the car halted to a stop, everyone got out of the car, leaving you behind. Both the driver and the big guy stood next to Bucky, and you could see other men flying around the area, swooping it from anyone they didn’t like. But nobody gave a shit about you. You sat there with a smirk on your face. Maybe he’ll forget you were there in the first place and you could actually have the night you wanted. At the same time, you were thinking about how he could’ve had so many women when he didn’t even know how to treat one. Not that you wished he treated you like those girls, but still. He took you out for dinner, and he didn’t even make sure you actually got out of the car.   
He seemed to have realised that it actually took to people to have this weird “date”, and he turned around, confused look on his face, shrugging his shoulders and spreading his arms as if to tell you what the hell is wrong with you.

You just cocked your head and got out of the car. “Waiting on an official invitation, princess?” Smirk plastered all over his face, and you wanted to do nothing more than to wipe it off. You smiled sweetly at him and patted his shoulder. “Oh, no, I was just waiting when or if you even noticed that the girl you took on dinner wasn’t even there. You know, waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass and stop treating me like a pet, but,” you scoffed, “I guess I would want too much, huh?” You said, stepped around his security and went inside the restaurant.   
Bucky stood there, wordlessly as if someone took his favourite toy. All the girls always jumped at the first opportunity to be with him, he could be a first-class asshole, and they would giggle and blush. He was so used to getting what he wanted, that when suddenly someone wasn’t acting according to the used pattern, he didn’t really know what to do.   
The girl at the desk welcoming and seating the guest looks at you, waiting for you to tell her your name so she could see if you had a reservation. 

“Barnes.” You say with a sweet smile, and her eyes go a little wide. But because she doesn’t see him anywhere, she frowns a little. “I know Mr Barnes, and I’m sorry Miss, but you don’t seem like him.”   
Someone obviously entered in that moment and from the look of terror on her face, you don’t have to guess who it is. “You have a good eye, Linda, she really isn’t Mr Barnes. How about we skip the pleasantries, and you show us to my table?” She quickly nodded, and almost ran towards the most distant part of the restaurant, which was hidden behind a thing looking like a curtain. When she pushed the fabric away, you could see one table behind it, lit with candle lights. It would be romantic, hadn’t you know that he brought there probably every girl who slept with him. And if it wasn’t Bucky, of course. 

You didn’t wait for him to tell you to go sit down. You couldn’t help yourself, but Bucky looked confused as hell ever since you got into his car. When you were both seated, another girl came in with two menus in her hand. But before she could distribute them, Bucky waved his hand to stop her. “No need. We know what we want. A bottle of your best Merlot, the beefsteak, medium, tell Mark that it’s for me, he’ll know what to do with it. And your spring salad for the lady.”   
You clenched your jaw. You hated when people spoke for you. You weren’t a 5-year-old, and you definitely wouldn’t let someone as arrogant as Bucky to speak for you.   
“Actually,” you said and look pointedly at Bucky, “I don’t drink red, so please, a glass of Chardonnay and sparkling water. And I sure as hell am not gonna eat a salad here. I heard your chef makes mean salmon?” You asked, and the girl just nodded, obviously flustered from the whole encounter. “Good, then a salmon with grilled vegetable for me, thank you.” The girl hurried away, and when she was behind the curtain, Bucky’s voice boomed at you.

“What the fuck was that?”   
“What? Are you so insecure that you won’t even allow me to pick the food for myself? I’m a capable human being, well… at least very capable of making an order for myself. I’m not one of your easy girls, who’d agree with anything you said, or whatever they do. I’m my own person, Bucky, and if you don’t want me to get up right now, you better start treating me like that.”  
Silence followed your little outburst. You could see Bucky fighting himself not to yell at you, his fists clenching and unclenching, just like his jaw. You weren’t feeling comfortable with him. He was so easily angered that you didn’t know what you could say, and what would be too much. Sure, you had the tendency to talk too much and be a sarcastic shit, overall, but that didn’t mean he could treat you as if you didn’t have a brain or any options. Whatever he thought, you still could walk out of there. Threats or not, you weren’t about to let him walk all over you. 

“So, can we be civil now, or are you still gonna order me around and threaten me?” You asked with a small smirk playing on your lips.  
“I haven’t threatened you yet, doll. And you sure as hell don’t want me to, trust me.”   
“Oh, I trust you alright in that. Tell me about your day, mafia doing good?”   
He squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the right. “Did you just ask me if mafia was doing good?” He asked, disbelief laced in his voice. The corners of your mouth were twitching, and you wanted to start laughing so bad. You were so nervous because of him that you said pretty much the first thing that came to your mind. 

You could see him bite his lower lip, his jaw tensing a little, and a slight smile appeared on his face. When you let your mouth do what it needed, you burst out laughing, and Bucky soon joined you. It was the first relaxed thing the two of you did together (if we don’t count that particular night) and relief washed over you. So the guy can laugh, from time to time, you thought.   
“Yeah, mafia doing great. How about the publishing house you’re working at, prospering and all?”   
“I’d ask how you knew about where I worked, but I don’t even wanna know. Yeah, work’s good. I always imagined it a little differently, you know, the whole publishing process and I’m still not at the position I’ve always dreamt about, but I’m getting there.” You smiled at him.   
“And what is it you want to do?”   
You weren’t sure if he were really interested in what you were saying, but you decided to let it go. He asked, and that’s what counted. “I wanna be the person who says if and how something gets published. I wanna just read scripts and all that and decide whether it’s something our reader would enjoy or not. Pretty much my bosses position, you know? But I guess I’m doing the second-best thing. I now make sure that whatever gets out to the bookstores is the most polished version. It’s a pretty good job, and I really shouldn’t complain. Sorry, I’m rambling,” you realised and shut up.

  
People always told you that you talked too much sometimes, and you were aware of it, but when you were nervous, or you talked about something really close to your heart, you just couldn’t help it. And at that moment, you were both.   
“Don’t apologise. I can see that it’s something you’re very passionate about. And I like the passionate side of you.” He winked at you, and you couldn’t help it and stuck your tongue at him. He laughed and shook your head at your childishness. 

When the waitress came with the food, Bucky’s posture changed utterly. While it was just the two of you, and he was listening to you talk, he slouched a little, and his whole face relaxed. But when the girl walked through the curtain, he became the feared mafia boss again. And you hated to admit it to yourself, but you actually liked the previous, smirking, funny version of him, and this mobster guy was pissing you off a little. He was so self-assured and was letting everyone around him know, who the boss was.   
The rest of the night undulated between these two positions or two faces of his, and you were now more intrigued than anything else. But after he paid for your dinner, only one face stayed plastered on him, and you felt a little disappointed. 

He once again didn’t even wait on you as he was leaving the restaurant with his bodyguards, didn’t open the door for you, he was once again acting as if you were an object, forgetting about your presence. You were just one of the many girls, and he was showing you precisely what he thought of you.   
“Peter, drive us to my apartment,” Bucky told the young guy who was driving, and you looked at him, confused.   
“Don’t you wanna drop me off first?”   
“Ha! You’re going with me, doll. The night’s still young, and we can have plenty of fun together.” He said slyly and touched your exposed knee. You swatted his hand away and looked at him, disgusted. 

“I’m not going home with you, Bucky. Not a fucking chance. Peter? Could you drop me off at my apartment and then do whatever you want with your boss?” You leaned in closer to the front of the car and said to the driver.   
“Who do you think you are? You do as I say!” Bucky now all but screamed.   
“Watch yourself! I’m not your fucking pet, Barnes! If I don’t wanna go anywhere with you, then I’m not going. End of the story. I’m not gonna let an arrogant idiot tell me what I can and cannot do.” You took a deep breath and looked Bucky in the eye. 

“Look, let’s just call it a night, and life? I mean, we both found out that this would never work, not that I didn’t know it before tonight, but still. I’m not a girl you can order around, and you’re not a guy I’m looking for, so let’s just part ways and never see each other again. Let’s not make this a pissing competition for you, you don’t have to prove yourself anything. I’m just too much myself, and you need someone unsure of themselves so that you could mould them into the person you want them to be.”   
Bucky cleared his throat but kept looking at you, as if you fell out of the sky. Like you were an alien, speaking different language. Peter was watching him through the mirror, and Bucky just nodded at him, letting him know that he could drop you off first. 

He was studying your face and your body even when you turned away from him and stared out of the window. You knew, or at least really really hoped that there was a decent human being under that pile of shit Bucky was presenting as himself. Peter stopped in front of your apartment building, and you thanked him silently. You turned to say goodbye to Bucky, but he didn’t even acknowledge your presence. You patted his thigh nevertheless and leaned in to kiss his cheek.   
“Learn to not be so tough all the time, Bucky. When you let go of this bad boy image, you’ll be an alright guy.” 

You didn’t wait for his reaction and got out of the car, and rushed towards your door. Your heart was in your throat that you actually told him that, but calmed down when no-one followed you. This was interesting, to say the least, you thought to yourself, and hurried upstairs to tell Natasha all about the night.   
What you didn’t know was that Bucky didn’t speak all the way to his villa, where he spent most of his time, especially when he didn’t plan on bringing a girl “home”. He owned the apartment solely for the reason to have something in the centre so that he didn’t have to drive too long before he could fuck them. But of the things going down with his business, and the place he called home was his villa.   
He didn’t understand what was happening. He actually enjoyed talking to you, you had a brain, an ambition, and it was interesting to hear about your dreams and such. But then something would switch, and you wouldn’t give him a look, even. He wasn’t used to getting the silent treatment from anyone, and he both wanted to curse the night he met you, but at the same time wanted to get to know you better. He just didn’t know which side of him was winning.


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to forget all about the night and the dinner you had with Bucky, but some people just won’t let you.

The next couple of days were a blur for Bucky. He couldn’t figure out how anyone would be so cold towards him, especially a woman. He tried to think back to the night the two of you spent together, that maybe he did something wrong, or that he maybe not performed the way he usually does. But he shook this thought off, remembering how your thighs quivered and how your whole body shook. This couldn’t be the reason then.   
All the women always loved when he acted like an alpha around them, so he didn’t understand what your problem was with things like him ordering food for you. A weird thought appeared in front of his eyes. Maybe you really weren’t anything like the women he was used to, and that he genuinely had no idea how to treat a woman, but he dismissed this as well. Pff, he was Bucky Barnes, every woman would fall to their knees to just spend a night with him.

He was standing in his room, staring out the window at his backyard. He could see three gardeners trying to create something beautiful of the mess the grass and trees were at the moment, and he loved to see them work. It brought peace to his weary mind. But somebody disturbed the peace by knocking on his door.   
“Yeah,” he rumbled but didn’t make any effort of looking who it was. He had the nagging feeling that it was either Steve, or Sam, or both, and he didn’t need to see their faces. He could get all the emotions just from their voices, especially when the three of them were together, his right hands always told him everything just like they felt it.   
“Staring into the distance, thinking of your one try love, mate?” Sam asked, humour laced in his voice. He could hear Steve snicker behind him and Bucky just rolled his eyes at their childish behaviour.

“You wanted something particular, or did you come in to tease me?” Bucky growled, his eyes now closed, with his fingers massaging the root of his nose. They’ve been there for a few seconds, and they were already giving him a headache.   
“Teasing? You think this is teasing? Teasing would be if we came back to the scene at the restaurant. Man! The way she sassed you and how you stay quiet, that was hilarious! We were a little worried that you bit your tongue. This, this would be teasing, old pal.” Steve was smirking at Bucky, who was now intently staring at the two of them, wishing they would turn into dust.   
“Haha, so funny! You done, assholes? I do have better things to do than to listen to the two of you.”   
“Like? Staring out the window like you’re the cover of a sad-boy’s album?” This time, Sam and Steve actually high-fived, and all Bucky could do was to sigh. He might have been the boss outside the room, but here, in his personal quarter, they were just three old friends, teasing the hell out of each other. Bucky just hated that it was now his turn to be in the burning seat.

“Give me a break, ok? I just never met a woman like her, that’s all. But she made it very clear that she wasn’t interested and I’m not gonna hunt her down. I’ve got better things to do than to think about some sassy-big-mouthed girl. Any word on Pierce?”   
Both of the men in front of Bucky shook their heads. “Nope, nothing. Apparently, he is still very much on the West Coast, and if he likes his own life, he’s gonna stay there. Don’t worry about him, we’re gonna make sure he stays where he should. Speaking of shoulds,” Sam said, and looked at Steve, importantly.

“Right, we should get on the streets today. There are some bastards roaming the city, raping young women. We should make a purge and show them what happens to guys like them. I spoke to the Commissioner of the NYPD, and he said that their forces could help us, we just gotta call them. He told me, that they almost had the guys, but that they weren’t scared of the cops one bit, and the Commissioner thinks they would be scared of us. He also gave us full permission to do whatever we think is necessary. He just wants them out of the city.”   
Bucky nodded and clenched his jaw. He hated men like that. He might have been a jerk, but all his women went with him willingly, or, at least, he wouldn’t push himself on them sexually. He also hated the fact that some asshole thought it was a good idea to start that shit in his city.

“Call the Commissioner, and tell him that the patrols that would see anything suspicious should call us directly and that we’ll handle it. Let’s hope it’ll be enough, and that it will be over with quickly. Do we know anything about them?”  
Sam was thinking for a while, as was Steve. When they felt like they thought of everything that could be important, they switched between the two of them and told it all to Bucky.   
“There are two of them, apparently taking turns at the girls.”   
“They sometimes take two girls, one for each. Most of the time, they, however, take one girl, and when they’re done with her, they look for another one, so they have at least two girls a night.”

“Which tells us they must be on the younger side of the spectrum, having the stamina for two rounds, pretty quickly after each other.”  
“They use condoms, so the hype is not in breeding the women, but maybe over-powering them? They apparently don’t have a type, their victims vary from the colour of their skin to their height.”  
“But, we do know that their favourite part of New York is Brooklyn, only one of the 10 rapes they managed to do happened outside of Brooklyn, so we should be stationed somewhere around there.”   
Bucky listened intently, making mental notes and preparing a plan for the night, or several nights ahead of them. For a second, his mind wandered towards you, if you were fine, and if you would be fine, but he quickly dismissed the thought and concentrated on the task at hand. They had an eventful night ahead of them.   
—-

Getting Bucky out of your head was easier than you thought. Mostly because you were buried in your work, deadlines licking your heels and you knew you’d catch absolute hell if you didn’t finish in time.   
What also helped was that you couldn’t meet him anywhere. Because the two of you lived such different lives, you were almost a hundred per cent sure there wasn’t a possibility of the two of you randomly meeting again. Once was enough and you didn’t need him threatening you go on another date with him. You inwardly rolled your eyes at yourself, reminding you that it wasn’t a date and that you definitely didn’t want it to be one.   
Bucky was a mobster, and you definitely didn’t have his icy eyes in front of you when you were falling asleep. Not. At. All. But, to tell the truth, that was the only time you actually thought of him, otherwise being pretty busy.

Natasha loved every detail of that night, and you thought she would soon start writing down quotes from the date. She was obsessed with someone putting Bucky in his place, even more so that it was her best friend who did that, and she had first-hand details of the encounter.   
You were sitting at the publishing house, with 5 other people, all of you catching up with your work. Among others, a new secretary of the editorial director. She looked like a sweet girl, even if you thought she was a little too dolled-up for pretty much an all-nighter at a publishing house, with a bunch of uninterested people. Your director was gay, so there was no chance she would be able to get to him, and other than that, it was you, Kate, and Bruce, who was currently single, but too shy to even look Tania’s way.

You and Kate were discussing the best approach to one of the Young Adult books you were currently trying to edit so that it could be sold in the shortest amount of time. You felt a light tap on your shoulder, and when you turned, you could see Tania sitting on your desk. You cringed inwardly, really hating when people invaded your personal space but tried to remain calm and collected. It was still a long night ahead of you.   
“I thought I knew you from somewhere, but I just couldn’t put my finger on it. You were out on Friday night, weren’t you?” She asked sweetly, but the smile on her face didn’t reach her eyes.

You smiled politely and nodded. Not that it was any of her business anyway. “Well if you saw me, then I must have been out, right?” You started to turn back to Kate, who was obviously trying not to laugh but failing miserably. Tania’s hand stopped you.   
“So you’re the girl of the month, then? Huh, would never guess his demands got so low but good for you. The best month of your life awaits you until he decides that you’re old news and kicks you out like a stray dog.”   
There was so much venom in her voice that you were surprised she didn’t poison you spitting at you.

“Sounds like you have the first-hand experience with that, sweetheart!” You smiled oh-so-sweetly at her, and she was now sending daggers through her eyes. “Look, Tania, I don’t know what you think you saw, but it was just one dinner, and I’m definitely the girl of no month. I bet Bucky is a great guy for the month, but I’m seriously not interested. So you can stop keeping me away from my job, and maybe start doing yours and bring us all coffee?”  
You were a bitch, and you knew it, but you just couldn’t help yourself. You hated when people were nosey and would ask you unnecessary questions about your personal life. It was called personal for a reason.

She scoffed, but got up from your table (not before she “accidentally” pushed some of the papers from the table on the floor) and asked everyone around if anyone else wanted some hot beverage. Everyone hummed in agreement, but never stopped with their works.   
Kate showed you thumbs up excitedly but otherwise dropped the case, knowing you two could gossip about what just happened after the deadlines were closed and your asses weren’t catching on fire.   
It was around 2 AM that you could finally send out all the files you were supposed to, and despite your exhaustion, you couldn’t help but feel happy and relieved. Tania went home around 11 PM telling you all that she wasn’t cut out for such things, and that she better go home to be fresh and pretty the next morning. You collectively rolled your eyes at her but left it without a comment, feeling like she wouldn’t get the sarcastic comments that were on the tip of your tongue.

You said your goodbyes with Kate, and both walked in different directions. You would typically put in your headphones and zone out, but you were aware that it was quite late, and that even if New York acted as the safe city because of Bucky and his crew, you heard about few rapes around Brooklyn and you didn’t want to take a chance.   
So you casually walked down the pavement, thinking about how you didn’t want to get up the next morning, knowing it would be a massive pain in the ass. Your mind also wandered towards your breakfast, trying to imagine the contents of your fridge to think of what you were gonna make the next morning.   
As you were deciding between scrambled eggs and pancakes, somebody behind you whistled. You paid no mind to it, thinking that it definitely wasn’t at you. But when the whistling came from much closer behind you, followed by a low “pussycat”. You could hear a chuckle, which sounded like coming from a different man, and a cold sweat burst on your forehead, while a shiver ran down your spine.

You quickened your pace, hearing that they did the same, and you suddenly felt the rush of adrenaline in your blood. You didn’t want to die, or be used like that, and tried to think of anything that would get you out of the situation. You got to run. You knew you wouldn’t be able to fight them, especially if there were two of them, but you weren’t willing to take a look and lose time with it. But even without turning, you could hear them getting closer every second, and when you could feel a hand on your shoulder, harshly grabbing you, you did the only thing that was left. You let out a loud shriek, which was quickly muffled by a hand over your mouth. Your eyes watered instantly, you were trashing in the attacker’s arms, trying to get free, but he wouldn’t budge. You never thought you would end up here, and with this thought, your mind grew hazy, and your body went limp.


	5. The Encounter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in grave danger, and Bucky is on a hunt. Hopefully he can come soon enough

The call came around midnight. Bucky and his men were seated in his club, from both tactical reason, as it was basically in the heart of Brooklyn, and to just show up there from time to time, for his employees and also the guests to know that if anything happened there, he would know it. And because he instilled the fear of God in pretty much anyone he met, him just showing up was intimidating enough.   
The police officer calling Steve was obviously panicking, having to call an ambulance for the girl, but before she could pass out, she told them what she remembered about the guys and which way she thought they went. Steve was immensely grateful to both the girl for holding up so long and to the police officer actually working with them. Some of the cops thought they didn’t need Bucky’s help, and they tried to take on the jobs by themselves, which always resulted in a colossal fiasco.

Bucky took most of the men he had with him in the mansion (which counted 13 men altogether) and set in the direction the policeman told Steve. Bucky rearranged them in three groups, each looking through different streets. Bucky took with him Sam, Steve, and Peter, so that the new guy had the best learning experience.   
Bucky wanted to make sure that no other woman has to suffer what the other 11 girls had to go through. He knew exactly what he’d do when he found them, and it wasn’t a nice image for those with a bad stomach. There would be a lot of blood, and Bucky would enjoy every second of it.   
They didn’t want to spook anyone, so they weren’t talking while they ran through the streets, looking at anyone who looked at least a bit suspicious. They looked for two young men with dishevelled appearances because one cannot go raping a woman and looking like a gentleman. That’s just impossible.

Each of the groups had earpieces, communicating only if necessary and if they found something and needed backup. Bucky looked at everyone thoroughly, wanting to find the bastards creating the havoc in his city.   
They’ve been walking for what seemed like forever, not finding one pair of men who even looked suspicious. Bucky felt useless and was so close to calling the whole mission off for the night because he wanted his men to have their sleep and be ready for another night like this. But then he heard it.  
Weird, drunk-like laughs and male voices whisper-shouting. “I like it more when they put up a fight, man. This is not so much fun!” One of them hissed.  
“Oh, shut up, she is hot. You wouldn’t be able to get a girl like this otherwise, so just do it, bro. At least I don’t have to hold her and can enjoy the show.”

Bucky’s blood pressure raised. He signalled for the three guys to follow his lead, and peaked into the side-street, which was entirely without lamps, and therefore a perfect place for motherfuckers like them. Bucky couldn’t see the woman laying on the ground clearly, but he didn’t care. He waved his hand at the guys, and they all stroke at once. Bucky shouted a loud and rumbling HEY, and that caught the attention of the guys on the ground. They tried to get up as fast as they could, but because they were in the process of getting their pants down, they didn’t have the leverage.   
Sam and Peter ran towards the one just watching, who was the quicker of the two. But Sam loved the hunt and smirked harder when the guy sped up. He knew the bastard had to chance. Peter smirked as well, finally being part of a mission, actually participating in it. It was in no time that the two of them got him, Peter jumping on the guy’s back, colliding with him with such force that it sent the both of them flying on to the ground. Sam was happy he didn’t have to do this part, and could only beat the shit out of him. He punched him square in his nose, sending the guy knocked out on the ground.

“Pick him up, rookie. We gotta deliver him to the boss.” Sam hollered and laughed as he heard Peter groaning silently.   
The other guy didn’t even have the time to get up properly when Bucky’s fist send him back to the ground. He cried out and yelled, “what the fuck man” in process. Bucky scoffed.  
“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you, asshole if that’s what you’re asking.”   
“Are you the cops?” the guys asked, slight mockery in his voice. This earned him another punch, this time by Steve. He also wanted a part of the beating.   
“Cops? Oh, no! We’re your worst nightmare, pal.” Bucky smirked as the realisation seemed to dawn on the guy, and all the blood drained from his face. Bucky could see it even in the dark surroundings. Bucky took a step towards the guy when a groan from underneath him stopped him in his tracks.

He looked down, completely forgetting there was a girl who was almost raped, and in a huge shock, probably. He squatted, gesturing to Steve to silence the guy for the time being. Bucky swiped the hair from the girl’s face, and it was now his own blood running cold. He knew that face because it occupied his mind for the last few days.   
He took a ragged breath, almost gasping at the sight of you there. Steve looked confused, but when he saw Bucky’s worried expression, he looked down and saw that it was indeed the girl who gave Bucky hell, and for who Steve and Sam were silently rooting.   
This earned the guy a kick in the guts, and if Steve could, he would rip him open with his own hands. But he now knew that Bucky would want to take care of this.   
Bucky gently swooped you into his arms, holding you close to his body, whispering words of comfort lightly to your ear. “Y/N, please, wake up. It’s me, Bucky, you’re alright, sweetheart. I got you. I got you.”

Steve couldn’t believe just how soft Bucky could be, and he revelled in the scene unravelling in front of him. He could hear heavy footsteps behind him, and when he looked behind his shoulder, he could see Sam striding towards them, like he was on a catwalk, while Peter carried the asshole on his back. Steve chuckled silently and put his index finger against his lips, to tell the guys to shut up, and moved his head towards where Bucky held you.   
You stirred in Bucky’s hands, and slowly opened your eyes, expecting to feel pain all over your body, especially in your lower parts, but the pain never came. You tried to remember what happened exactly, and why weren’t you cold on the ground, or dead, but instead was cradled in somebody’s arms. It startled you a bit, just the thought that it was some weird kink of the rapist, holding you romantically, and you tried to get away, but then you took a breath, and you went lax. You knew the cologne and was suddenly so happy you ever met him.

“Bucky,” you rasped a lump growing in your throat, your eyes burning from the unshed tears. “Shhh, doll, I’m right here. Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Where does it hurt?” He quickly rambled, trying to determine to which part of your body he should attend first. But you shook your head and buried in his chest. You sobbed loudly, and as much as Bucky tried to remain the mobster, his heart broke for you. The men who did that to you would die a gruesome death. Bucky would make sure of it.   
Bucky could hear Steve talking to somebody in the distance, but he couldn’t care less. He could also hear the guy groaning, and his blood started to boil. He made a move as if to set you down, but you cling to his shirt like your life depended on it. “Don’t leave me. Please, just, please, don’t do anywhere.” You whispered in between silent sobs.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I’m not going anywhere, I got you. But I need you to look at me,” Bucky whispered the last part and took your chin in between his fingers and lifted it until he was eye to eye with you. “Do you need me to call an ambulance? Are you hurt?” He was talking slowly, articulating clearly for your shocked brain to get the message.   
“No, I don’t think I am, but I fainted not long after they got a hold of me, so I’m not sure if- if they-“ You couldn’t finish the sentence, but you didn’t need to.   
“Ok, I’m not gonna underestimate anything, so I’ll drive you to the hospital for a quick check-up. And then I’ll take you home. Sounds ok?”   
Your brain was a mush of fear and shock, so you just nodded, keeping your head on Bucky’s chest, his steady heartbeat calming you down slightly.   
“Steve, take them to the cells, and give them hell, but don’t you dare to kill them. Their lives are mine to take!” Bucky growled and got up with you in his arms. You could hear voices on your left and instinctively curled into Bucky’s arms even more. He cooed you like a baby, gave the men curt nod and got in the car, which Rumlow just brought about.

Peter ran to get into the seat of the driver, and sped up from the street and towards the hospital.   
“I don’t think they did anything, Bucky. I mean, my clothes are still on, and there is no pain down there, so maybe we don’t-“ But Bucky didn’t let you finish.   
“I’m really not taking any chances, baby doll. Maybe they didn’t touch you that way, but you might have hit your head or something, and I just need to make sure you’re ok.”   
You hummed and were quiet for a while. You didn’t want to think back to the events, but your brain couldn’t help it.   
“What will happen to them?” You asked meekly.   
Longer silence followed, in which you could feel Bucky taking a few deep breaths, and you could feel his arms shaking around your body. When he finally spoke up, it was with the determination of a mafia boss.   
“I’ll kill them both.”

You wanted to be disgusted, but you couldn’t bring yourself to it, so you just nodded, and let the matter go.   
At the hospital, they checked you from head to toe, telling you that you were most definitely not raped and that you were overall ok, but your blood pressure was really low. “Which is understandable as you were in such a scary situation,” the doctor smiled at you and patted your shoulder. Bucky was standing in the doorway, listening to everything the doctor had to say. They tried to remove him from the room, but not only did he threaten the whole hospital if anyone even tried to touch him, but you looked so scared to be without him, that the doctor agreed for him being there, reluctantly.

When all was finished, Bucky extended his hand for you to take, and you gladly did so. Weirdly enough, you suddenly found comfort in his touch. Of course, you were in shock after all that happened that evening, but he was also being a little different with you than he was on your last ‘date’. He was suddenly so comforting, no big talks, not puffing of his chest. Nothing of that sort. He was just a normal guy, and you actually liked this part of him. Just like it resurfaced in the restaurant, this part of him was actually really appealing to you.   
Bucky opened the door to his car for you, letting you get in first and sitting right next to you, putting his hand in your lap as if to tell you that you were ok. You took the hand in yours and squeezed it lightly.   
“Thank you for tonight, Bucky. You literally saved my life, and I can’t say just how-“   
“Shhh, please, Y/N. I’m just immensely thankful that you’re alright and that we came in time. I would get rid of them anyway, but I feel like now it’s personal.” He was seething again, you could tell that much.

You leaned into him and rested your head on his shoulder.   
“Why is it personal? I’m not the girl of the month.” You said, trying to lighten the mood a little, but also reminding him of your last conversation.   
“Doesn’t matter. It’s just personal. And I know very well that you’re not like the others, I can see it clearly now.” He said darkly, which made you confused in a way, but you didn’t have the nerve to ask him what it was all about. He squeezed your thigh and rested his head on top of yours, but only after planting a little kiss on the crown of your head.   
Despite yourself, you felt relaxed and safe with Bucky. Which was a paradox because he was the most feared person on the East Coast, maybe in the whole US. But somewhere deep inside, you knew that he would never intentionally hurt you.

The car halted to a stop, and Bucky pulled away from you. “We’re here, doll.” He whispered into your hair. For some unknown reason you didn’t want to get out of the car and face the world just yet, but you knew that you would have to eventually.   
“Thank you once again, Bucky.”   
He smiled down at you and kissed your forehead. “Of course, princess. Anytime. I’ll call you tomorrow to make sure you’re ok, so don’t you dare ignore my calls.”   
You chuckled and shook your head a little. “There he is. I was getting a little worried there, Bucky, you haven’t been giving me order for what, and hour? Phew, that was close!”   
He scoffed, but you could see the corners of his mouth, turning upwards slowly. “And you must be feeling much better if you’re running that pretty mouth of yours.”   
You squeezed his hand and looked at him one last time before getting up. But before you shut the door, you put it back in the car and tapped Peter’s shoulder.   
“What’s your name?”

He looked confused and stuttered a little, but answered nevertheless. “P-Peter, my name’s Peter.”   
You smiled sweetly at him and patted his shoulder. “Thank you as well, Peter. For everything.”   
Peter looked flushed and couldn’t form a sentence, so he just smiled and nodded at you.   
With that you winked at Bucky and shut the door close, marching towards your apartment building quickly, the fear still instilled in you. But you could see that Bucky’s car wasn’t moving, and you knew he was waiting for you to get in before he would drive away. The thought alone made you smile, and you hurried inside so that you wouldn’t keep Bucky away from his men and the task at hand for too long.   
Bucky watched as the door shut behind you, waiting for several more minutes before he saw lights flickering on in one of the apartments, and only then was sure you were fine and gave Peter an ok to drive away, towards his mansion where the fun part awaited him.


	6. Can't Seem to Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky needs to take care of the men trying to rape you. But when his men won’t stop taunting him about you, he tries to forget all about you. But it doesn’t seem to work the way he’d like to.

The car ride towards the mansion was silent and tense. He knew Steve would be in the cells, beating the crap out of the guys, and he smirked at the image. He couldn’t wait to get there and take care of the matter. He hated scumbags like that, running around forcing themselves on women, in the death of a night, two on one. Bucky knew he could be an ass towards women, but he would never push himself on them sexually, that was a huge no-go for him and his men. They might have been mobsters, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have any morals.   
Bucky was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t recognise they were at home before Peter tapped his shoulder lightly. When he saw the murderous look on his boss’ face, he took a step back, and let Bucky get out of the car.

He couldn’t hear anything even when he started to descend the stairs, because he made sure the cells were sound-proof, precisely for situations like this one. He didn’t need his maids to hear the deathly yells and whines of some assholes.   
When he finally entered the room, a gruesome sight welcomed him.   
The two men from the city were tied to chairs, their heads hanging low, sobs leaving their bodies. Their faces were bloodied and bruised, their breaths shallow. His men had to take a number of them for them to look that way. But Bucky didn’t care. All that mattered to him was that they were still alive, waiting for him and his judgement.   
Steve was standing beside the guy who tried to run away, while Brock was holding a collar of the other one. They both looked at their boss and nodded their heads before letting the guys go and stepping behind Bucky.

Bucky could see as the two lowlives sighed in what seemed to be a relief after countless minutes of being tortured. Bucky grinned wickedly, the most fun part was just starting, and they had no idea of that.   
“Gentlemen, can you tell me why we’ve gathered here?” Bucky said nonchalantly, and both men in front of him swiftly raised their heads and dread set in their eyes. Neither of them was willing to talk, and it only spurred Bucky on.   
“You’ve been naughty boys, I must tell you. You know, your fate would be much happier and easier if you took on someone who could defend themselves, you know? If you like, I don’t know, fought other two guys, or something, we wouldn’t have to be here. But no. You had to get out of your fucking way to find easy targets, women walking alone, rushing home at night, and you jumped at them and raped them. Does it seem fair to you? There is two of you, and you aren’t the smallest guys ever, and you deliberately chose women who you saw were no MMA fighters. Doesn’t seem fucking fair to me, what you think boys?”

Bucky turned around to face his men who all shook their heads, grunting their no, not fair at all and letting Bucky retake the floor.   
“You know, I thought of what to do to you, and there was one particular thing that I thought was, you know, fair. You were raping women, so, how about we raped you?”   
Their eyes went wide, and their skins got two shades lighter, blood rushing from their faces. They grunted and tried to free themselves, but there was no running away from their fates. Bucky strutted towards the table at the farthest side of the room and opened a cupboard, pulling something out. When he turned around, chuckles could be heard booming throughout the cell.   
Bucky was holding two massive wooden sticks.   
“Prepare to lose your virginity boys, this is gonna hurt,” Sam hollered from one of the corners and smirked. Bucky chuckled darkly and handed him one of the sticks, to which Sam’s eyes gleamed like child’s on Christmas Eve. The second was given to Steve, who only nodded with a grin plastered on his face, and Bucky brought a chair in front of the guys, to watch the whole thing comfortably.   
“Let’s begin, shall we?”

—-  
Beams of sunlight made it to the stairs leading towards the cells, on which many of the men were now walking upwards from the room. The deed was done, and they were all tired. Bucky made Peter and Luke, the other new guy, clean up all the blood and dispose of the bodies. He didn’t have the energy nor the need to take care of that as well.   
Bucky was exhausted, but he still needed to make sure you were alright. He checked his phone and found out that it was already past 8 AM. He still wasn’t sure if you were asleep or not, and if you were, he definitely didn’t want to interrupt your so needed relax. He typed a quick message to you, asking you if you were alright and if you needed anything.   
He made it to his room, which to a surprise of many wasn’t a dark, cold room, but was actually very welcoming, with the ivory walls and matching satin sheets on the massive mahogany bed. But before he could delve into the beautiful slumber, he needed a shower. There was blood on his hands, both literally and metaphorically, and he needed to wash it away. He didn’t feel remorse or anything like that, he was actually happy the world was rid of two assholes. He was more pissed than anything that a splatter of blood stained his shirt.   
He made quick work of discarding his clothes into the washing machine, hoping the stains would come out. When the first splatter of hot water hit his body, his form and soul both relaxed at the same moment. He was actually glad the night was over. New York was a little safer, his men could have some good old-fashioned fun with torture, and their relationship with the police was better than ever.

And she is ok, a voice in his head whispered, and he let the water touch his hair. Yeah, and you were ok, and somehow, just the image of you not being ok made his insides clench involuntarily. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he didn’t necessarily like it. He pushed the image of you laying on the pavement, unconscious to the back of his mind and quickly finished in the shower.   
He then checked his phone for a new message from you, but when he saw nothing was there, he told himself that you were genuinely ok and that he deserved at least a few hours of peaceful sleep.   
It was little after 11 when he heard a soft buzzing next to his head. He was still drowsy, so he looked for the source of the small noise, and when he could feel his vibrating phone in his hand, he mindlessly picked up.

“Hey, Bucky,” your tired voice sounded from the speaker, and he was suddenly awake. Multiple possible scenarios ran through his head, all of them dark and evil.   
“Are you ok? Where are you? Should I come for you? TALK TO ME, Y/N.” He raised his voice, and he could hear a sigh at the other end of the phone.   
“I’m fine, calm down. I just woke up and wanted to let you know I was ok, but if I should call another time…”  
Bucky listened to your sleepy voice, and he calmed his head down. You were fine. You were at home and in your bed, and nothing was trying to kill you, or anything like that. He heard a light knock on his door before he could see Sam’s head in the door. When he saw that Bucky was awake, he made it to one of the chairs in the middle of the room. Bucky didn’t pay him any attention and continued with his phone call.

“No, I’m glad you’re calling, I just woke up as well. So, how are you feeling?”  
“Good, I’m good. Not really into the idea of ever leaving my apartment but other than that, I’m great.”   
Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. “I know, doll, but you gotta get out of there someday.”   
Sam raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a thing, just sat there and listened.   
“Duh, I’m aware of that, it’s just the feeling of safety left my body when they ambushed me, and now I feel like they’ll be there every time I walk out of my door, waiting because they have unfinished business.”

“Don’t you worry about them, Y/N. They’ve been taken care of, and they won’t ever hurt anybody else, most definitely not you.”  
Silence followed, and Bucky could almost hear the wheels in your mind, turning. “I shouldn’t be glad that you killed someone, but I just can’t help it. So thank you for taking care of me and of all the things, because you didn’t have to and you did it anyway. Thank you, Bucky.”   
He smiled at your soft tone. “Anytime, doll, anytime.”

“Well, let’s hope you won’t have to do anything like that ever again, most definitely not for me.”   
Bucky chuckled and imagined your face, all doe-like, with your eyes a little wider and your mouth agape, telling him not to kill people for her. “I’ll try my best, Y/N. Go back to sleep, you sound like you need a few more hours.”   
“Aye aye, Captain. You do too, ok?”   
“Ok, doll. Sleep tight.” Bucky said and hung up the phone, looking at snickering Sam.   
“Oh, I’ll try my best, m’lady. Oh, oh, oh.” Sam mocked him, and Bucky threw a pillow his way. Sam couldn’t see it over his hysterical laughing, and so it hit him square in the head.  
Bucky chuckled at his best friend and got out of bed.   
“But seriously, dude, you sound so fucking whipped that it ain’t nice. Where’s the fuckboy I grew to love, huh?” Sam didn’t let the matter go.  
Bucky growled in annoyance and continued to ignore him. He dressed in his usual attire: tight black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.   
“You wanna settle down with the chick or what?”

Bucky turned around swiftly to face Sam, murderous look on his face. “I’m not fucking settling, ok? She was almost raped last night, so I just wanted to make sure she was ok.”   
“Whatever, man. You know better than I do that it’s not just about yesterday. You’ve been thinking about her ever since you met her at the bar, we can see she’s all you think of. And that’s ok. But be a fucking man and do something about it, or go back to your old self. Don’t tell me you’re still the same guy while you’re in love with some pussy.”   
“I’m not fucking in love. Jesus fucking Christ, Sam. What do you want me to do? Fuck some random slut so that you see I don’t give a shit about Y/N?”  
Sam didn’t react to that and only shook his head at his friend’s behaviour. He always tried to be the spitting image of what his father couldn’t, and Sam was sick of it. Bucky’s whole existence was about not letting a woman rule over his life, and he was always determined to show everyone that no pussy could sway him.   
But Sam saw that Bucky was into the new girl, the soft chuckles and his actual friendly side which he was showing her were betraying him. Sam just wanted Bucky to admit that there might be a possibility that not all of the women were that bad and that having one by his side wouldn’t be the end of the fucking world. He just feared he pissed off Bucky enough for him to do something stupid he would regret later.   
“You came in to give me a lecture about my love life or was there something you actually needed?”   
“Stark is coming. He said he’s got some new things for you, if you wanted, and he wanted to show you.”   
Bucky nodded and ascended towards his office, where most of his meetings took place. Stark Industry was one of the biggest players on the gun market, and Bucky was one of his main customers. Over the years, they build a steady relationship, even friendship, to the point where they’d call each other from time to time, just to check on the other. Bucky was actually glad Tony was there, just to put his mind on a different course, not having to think about what Sam bugged him about.   
—-

When the night came, and Tony left the mansion, Bucky thought of what to do with his night. He might have been in the club just a night ago, but he was there for business. He wasn’t there to take someone home, as he usually did.  
Bucky knew you called him two times while he was at the meeting and he had to do everything in his power not to get up and call you just to make sure you were ok. But he told himself that he’s not gonna be somebody’s bitch and that he’s got better things to do than making sure one girl was ok.   
He told Sam and Steve about his plan for the night, to which they only raised their eyebrows but said nothing. From the determined look on his face, they both knew they couldn’t sway him even if they wanted to.   
They all silently sat in the car and let Peter drive them towards the Compound. Neither Sam nor Steve knew how to cut the tense atmosphere in the car, so they just sat there, staring blankly out of the windows. They really hoped Bucky wasn’t making a mistake by trying to prove to them something they really didn’t need him to.   
When they got to the club, all eyes were on them. It wasn’t far from truth to say they were probably the most eligible bachelors in town, and all the women there knew it. Sure, some of them were obviously scared shitless so they wouldn’t even look their way, but most of them were running towards them, pantiless.

They all sat down at their usual places, watching as the bodies on the dance floor mingled and became one sweaty form. Bucky could see a few of the women watching him intently, waiting for a sign that they have been chosen to be the fun of the night, or a month for the luckiest of them.   
One caught his eye. It wasn’t even that she was attractive to him, but her hair matched the colour of yours perfectly. He whispered something to Drax who got up and when towards the girl, gesturing that Bucky would like to talk to her. She giggled and almost run towards where Bucky was seated. He wanted to roll his eyes. You would never run toward him like that. He scolded himself internally because you weren’t supposed to be on his mind, not when he was trying to get another girl to bed.

He checked his phone to see if you called him again, or at least texted him, but after the few missed calls, there was radio silence from you.   
The girl made her way towards Bucky and sat so close Bucky could smell her perfume. He didn’t particularly like it, but that didn’t matter. She would have to do for the night, he told himself and smiled at her.   
She giggled stupidly and took a lock of her hair and started twirling it between her fingers, looking at Bucky through her obviously fake lashes. Bucky could swear he saw the glue stuck to her eyelid, but he didn’t want to make her feel too bad, so he just smiled politely.   
“What’s your name?”   
“I’m Dennise. It’s so nice to meet you, Bucky, I’ve heard so much about you, you’re like a legend here, haha, and look at me, sitting in your booth, chatting with you like we’re old friends.”

Bucky had to stop himself from actually cringing. She was nothing like you, and it irritated him. He suddenly missed your personality, when you would tell him off as easily as if he was just another John. This girl was clinging to him already, and he didn’t even have to try. Whatever, Bucky! You’re here to show everyone you’re no whipped pussy. He told himself and ordered the girl a drink of his choice. Bucky knew you’d hate it, especially if he ordered you something you didn’t particularly like.   
The girl, Dennise, was taking care of all the conversation. Even if she asked Bucky a question, she would never wait for him to answer and would keep on talking. Bucky was taking shot after shot, trying to get himself drunk enough so that he’d forget all about you, and would enjoy a night with a stupid girl, just like he always did.   
But no matter how much alcohol did he take, he couldn’t get rid of your face in front of him. It was as if you were haunting him, always there, even when he blinked. Damn you and your Y/E/C eyes. He felt like you were staring right into his soul, and you weren’t even there. No girl had ever made think of her, not even when they stayed for a whole month.   
But Bucky was nothing if not determined. He suddenly gripped Dennise’s hand and dragged her out of there, her girly giggles with her. He stopped before the car and turned to face her.

“I’d like to fuck, are you up for that?” He asked, and she eagerly nodded with what sounded like a forced moan of yes spilling out of her mouth.   
“Good, get in the car, and we can have some fun together.” She obediently followed his orders.  
The car ride was nowhere near as sexually fuelled as the one he took with you. Dennise was on his lap, kissing down his neck and grinding on his crotch, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t get in the mood. He thought it would get better when they were finally at his apartment, but he was wrong.   
Even in his bachelor pad, he couldn’t bring himself to actually enjoy what Dennise was doing. Bucky was sitting on a sofa, Dennise between his legs. He closed his eyes, trying to really get into it, and he could feel a warmth spreading from his lower belly when she gave him few kitten licks. He grunted when he took him into her mouth properly, and before he could stop himself, he moaned out your name. He forgot where he was, and his brain took him to the place where he actually wanted to be if he admitted it to himself or not.   
Dennise giggled and whispered, probably thinking she was seducing him. “I can be whoever you want me to be, baby.” She winked at him and made her way back to his crotch, but his hand stopped her.

“Look, I bet you’re a really nice girl, but I’m not feeling like myself tonight. Maybe another time, ok?” She was staring at him blankly, not understanding what he was saying, both from the alcohol coursing through her veins and from the disappointment she was feeling.   
“But, I could make you feel real good, Bucky, I promise, let me show you.” But Bucky was already on his feet, taking her by her elbow and leading her towards the door. “I mean it, Dennise, goodbye.”   
Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a closed door, with Bucky’s bodyguards leading her away from the building, being so nice to actually drive her whenever she wished.   
Sam and Steve watched the girl leave with confused looks on their faces. Steve knocked reluctantly, and when the door opened, they revealed dishevelled Bucky standing there. He motioned for them to come in and shut the door behind them.

“Don’t you dare tell me I’m whipped man, ‘cause I’m not. I just wasn’t feeling like it today.” Bucky mumbled and brought a glass of water to his lips.   
“I was just joking this morning, man. You’re taking it all too seriously. So what, you like Y/N, what’s wrong with that? She seemed like a girl who could actually deal with you on a daily level and not going completely nuts from your bullshit.”   
Bucky smiled at that a little because he had to admit you were the only girl who ever spoke up in his presence. You had an attitude, you were always yourself, and Bucky admired that.  
“I just don’t want to make the same mistake my father did, you know? I mean, mum died because dad couldn’t protect her properly, and Julia almost took all of his money. Just because he was blinded by love. I don’t want any of that to happen to me. For fuck’s sake, I’m the most feared person on the East Side, and here I am, whining about a girl like some sappy teenager. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Steve chuckled lightly and patted Bucky’s thigh. “Just give her a chance, pal, that’s all we’re saying. Nobody’s telling you to marry her tomorrow, but maybe stop being the mafia boss around her and show her that you can be your own person as well.”   
Bucky thought for a second before he mumbled. “What if she doesn’t like that person, huh?” Steve dishevelled his hair even more. “Then she’s not worth it. We’re old enough to not be lonely all the time, and fucking different pussy every night, it gets old, man.”   
Bucky looked at his friends thankfully, giving them a cracked smile, and feeling a little better about the whole thing. They were right. He couldn’t be scared till the rest of his life. And maybe you didn’t even like him that way. All he had to do was to find out and let you in, at least a little bit. Bucky smiled to himself before he remembered that you called him multiple times that day and that he ignored each one.   
He groaned and threw his head back. Why did he always have to be such a jerk?


	7. Just for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes to you with pleas and puppy eyes. There is not much you can do to fight his cuteness.

It was 8 in the morning, and you were comfortably sleeping in your bed when you heard the buzzer ringing through the apartment. You groaned loudly and threw a pillow over your head, deciding that whoever is ringing at you so early in the morning is an idiot and doesn’t deserve to have the door opened for them. You knew Nat was already in her job, so you had no idea who could it be.   
You mind momentarily drifted towards Bucky, but after ignoring all of your calls and the text messages you sent him yesterday, you were pretty sure it couldn’t be him. It was not like you were upset, or anything, because Bucky didn’t pick up. You knew that you didn’t want to be with him, and you just called to tell him that you were much better. He had to obligation whatsoever to pick up your calls or reply to your texts.   
You let yourself relax again, feeling your mind drifting away once again, this time to a beautiful slumber when the buzzer sounded again. Your groans turned into swearing really quickly. You were muttering under your breath, as you got up from the warmth your bed was providing, tears almost slipping from your eyes at how much you hated to get up. Your sleeping attire was simple: a big old t-shirt and some cotton panties. You quickly put on some fuzzy socks so that your feet wouldn’t freeze and went to the door.   
“Who dares to wake me up?” You grumbled and waited for the reply coming from outside. You hoped the person had a really good excuse to come to you and wake you up.   
“If I said Prince Charming, would you let me up?”

You knew instantly who it was, and your heart made an involuntary jump. What was he doing there? You tried to shake off your nervousness which suddenly sat on your chest, but to no avail.   
“I wouldn’t believe you, but whatever. What do you want Bucky that it couldn’t wait till I finished my beauty sleep?”   
You could hear a low chuckle from the other side of the line. “I bet you’re beautiful anyway, doll. Just please, Y/N, let me up so I can talk to you.”   
You wanted to tell him that you were indeed talking but decided against it. You could sass him with a cup of hot coffee that you so desperately yearned. You huffed out a breath and press the button, letting him in your building. You realised that you didn’t tell him which floor, but when you opened your door, you could hear him walking with determination.   
When he reached your floor, he looked around until he saw you standing in your doorway, shivering slightly from the cold air coming to you. You could see Bucky taking you all in, and you were suddenly very aware of what you were wearing, or better, how little you were really wearing.

“Gonna stand there whole day?” You asked, trying to hide your nerves. Bucky gave you his notorious smirk and walked towards you. You let him in and left him by the door, scurrying to find your favourite sweater, which would at least reach your mid-thigh. You knew Bucky has already seen you naked, but that was different.   
“Coffee?” You asked him when you finally found what you were looking for. He followed you to the kitchen where you stood so that your back was facing him. You were keeping yourself preoccupied with the coffee, and so Bucky had the time to admire you from behind.   
You were a sight, and he had to clench his hands into fists so that he wouldn’t reach for you and do all the things he wanted to. He knew it wasn’t his place, not only because you were probably pissed at him for ignoring you, but because of the events of two nights before.   
So he just watched you. Your hair was messy from the sleep he so rudely interrupted and chastised himself for not being able to wait a little longer. He wanted truly. But he couldn’t sleep, and when the sun got up, he became restless. He needed to see you, and he couldn’t wait another minute.

The sweater you put on was baggy, something Bucky wasn’t a big fan of. He wanted to put you in something which would show all of your curves. The same curves that occupied his dreams for so long. Your legs were bare, and he wanted to caress them and feel your soft skin on his fingertips. He wanted to slap himself. He was supposed to be the most feared men in the US, and here he was, drooling over your legs. Wow!  
“How do you take yours?” You asked, and he was glad for the interruption of his own thoughts. “He looked at the box of coffee in your hand and cringed slightly. No coffee machine.   
“Calm down, right boy. It’s drinkable, I promise.”   
He smiled. “I’ll have what you’re having.”

You shrugged and continued your work, leaving Bucky to his sinful thoughts once again. The curve of your ass was barely visible under the wool monstrosity, but he could see it faintly, and it was enough to have him imagination reeling. What if he lifted the sweater ever so slightly to have a peak? He would actually kill for that.   
You turned in that very moment, Bucky’s head cocked to the side trying to see under your sweater. He felt like a schoolboy again.   
You raised an eyebrow at him. “Really, Barnes, really?”   
“What can I say, I can’t help myself around you.” He smirked at you, and you just shook your head at his antics. Not that it wasn’t complimenting you and making the hair on your arms stand a little from the excitement of the prospects.   
When you sat down on the sofa, you turned to face Bucky, questions written all over your face. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, but what are you really doing here Bucky? I bet you didn’t come for my shitty coffee or my dishevelled looks.”   
“I told you, you are beautiful even like this, a few seconds after waking up, so stop fussing about it. I came to apologise.”

You furrowed brows and looked at him quizzically. “Apologise? For what?” You tried to think of something he has done, but he literally saved your life the other day, or at least your pride, modesty and self-consciousness. You were sure that he wasn’t there because of the calls.   
“I was being an ass yesterday, and I didn’t want to make you feel like I didn’t give a shit about you and your health and all. I had a terrible day and, ugh, yeah. I don’t know, just felt like I should apologise for that.”   
A small smile crept on your lips. You bit your lower lip before it could widen, and even took a sip of coffee to stop from smiling like an idiot. It didn’t mean anything. You were sure of that. But he was so sweet when he was nervous that all you wanted to do was hug him and tell him everything was ok. Which it was.   
“It’s alright, Bucky. I thought you were busy or something, and even if you ignored me because you were tired of me, I’d understand. We’ve been on one date, had sex one night and then you save my ass. There is no obligation, you know that, right? And I’m kind of counting on you disappearing from my life soon, I mean, I’m not giving you what all those girls used to give you, and I bet you must miss the hooking up and showcasing your girls like trophies for a month.”

You couldn’t help yourself and have to take a jab at him. He was just too easy of a target not to.   
“No, sure I know that there is no obligation I just… I don’t even know, Y/N. And could you stop comparing yourself to the other girls? We both know you’re nothing like any of them, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”   
“You confuse me, Bucky,” you almost whispered, and if Bucky wasn’t sitting so close to you, he would have probably missed it.   
“How so?”   
“I don’t know. I feel like there are two positions with you and I’m never sure which one am I gonna get. You’re either the big bad boss, smug motherfucker that doesn’t give a shit and won’t even wait for me to get out of the car when we go on a date. And then there is this sweet guy, who apologises for things he doesn’t have to and who tells me nice things, and I’m just confused.”

Bucky was silent for a second. He knew you were right. There was a game face, which was the most usual with him, being arrogant was part of the job. He was himself only with Steve and Sam, never with a girl, because he learned early in his life that girls liked more the bad boys than the good ones.   
“And which one do you prefer?” He asked, his breath a little ragged. He so desperately wanted you to like him for him and not the power and “fame” that came with being with him.   
“Is that even a question? This great man who would sit with me on a pavement, and wouldn’t hear anything before he actually drove me to a hospital, and who would text me sweet messages about how I was feeling, versus a guy who seemingly doesn’t give a shit about anything and orders for me in a restaurant. Which one do you think I like better?”   
Bucky chuckled and could feel colour raising to his cheeks. You still didn’t know him, he didn’t let you, but you liked it when he wasn’t the mafia boss with you. He knew he could and would never abandon that persona, it was deeply rooted in him.

“Would you like to spend the day with me, then? I promise I’ll try to be as much of the guy you like as I can.”   
You smiled, your emotions matching his. “Wait a second. Are you asking me on a second date, Mr Barnes?”   
He chuckled and took your hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kiss the top of your hand, sweetly. “Would be my pleasure to do so, m’lady!”   
You settled in comfortable silence, just drinking your coffees and stealing glances at each other. You really felt like you were a teenager again and you didn’t understand it one bit. You were disgusted by him at first, just the idea of a mobster was repulsive to you. But when he was like this, shy and nervous, and all that, you just could help the butterflies that erupted in your stomach.   
Bucky was the first to break the silence.

“I have a weird request. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I thought I’d try it and, you know, I just wanted to-“   
You placed a hand over his mouth to keep him from rambling on. You had a smile on your lips, and after his breathing calmed a little, you put away your hand, waiting for the request. You just hoped he wouldn’t destroy the pleasant atmosphere with something sexual.   
“Could you ask me something personal?”   
You stared at him, waiting for him to tell you that he was joking and that he wouldn’t tell you shit. But nothing came. His eyes were honest and nervous, and you knew he was 100% sure about this.   
“Oh, ok. Uhm, let me think,” you said and tried to think of some personal information that you didn’t know from what you heard. You knew his dad was in the same line of business as him, and that he remarried when Bucky was a teenager. But nothing more.   
“Do you have any siblings?” You thought it was a safe question. It was personal, but you wouldn’t scare him with it.   
He obviously sighed and smiled at you again. You saw the relief on his brows that he didn’t have the delve into the dark shit.   
“I do. I have one younger sister. Her name is Rebecca, and she is now studying to be a surgeon, actually, in the John Hopkins University. She’s doing really great, and I couldn’t be prouder at her.”

You could see that. He was beaming when he was talking about her.   
“Well, at least one of you is smart,” you said and earned a jab to your ribs. Both you and Bucky laughed freely, and you watched as his face was suddenly rid of all the harsh edges and he looked much younger. And much more handsome.   
“What about you? Any annoying siblings?”   
You smirked and nodded. “Oh, yeah. I have younger sisters, twins, actually. Izzie and Gabby. They are 18, and totally out of control. I love them to pieces but, Jesus Christ, I hope puberty will leave soon because if I hear one more comment about how I’m so not hip, and that their lifestyles are all about them looks, I’m gonna explode. But other than that, they are actually super smart. Izzy wants to be a vet, she always loved animals of all sizes, and Gabby aspires to be a translator. She can already speak 4 languages and is learning another one.”   
Bucky listened to you, and he was grateful for being able to be there, with you. Your face lit up talking about your little sisters, and even if they obviously pissed you off, you loved them. That much was visible to him.

The rest of the morning went just like this. You both shared simple things from your past, childhood and all, laughing at the stories, especially how one of his men, Steve, which you’ve seen once or twice (and was one of the largest men you’ve ever encountered) used to be this scrawny little shit and Sam and Bucky had to protect him from all the kids in the neighbourhood. Bucky loved the story when you were so sassy with your dad; he lost his patience and threw you into your pool. In your clothes and with your phone in your hand.   
Morning slowly turned into an afternoon, and you were getting hungrier by the second. After an especially loud grumble of your stomach (really sexy, you thought), Bucky seemed to have realised that the two of you haven’t eaten anything the whole day. He must have admitted that he was also hungry as hell, but he was especially pissed at himself for not providing for you.   
“I totally forgot about lunch, Y/N. I’m sorry. Would you like to go out and grab something?”

But you didn’t, actually. You were feeling great, sitting on your sofa, staring at Bucky and talking as if he wasn’t who he was. The thought occurred to you multiple times throughout the day. He was this big bad mobster, but here he was, sitting with you, sharing little laughs with you.   
“Actually, I was thinking more like a take-out? I’m not feeling like leaving this little nest we made here.”   
Bucky chuckled and looked between you. You were sharing a huge blanket on top of which was a tray with two mugs, now filled with tea and Lotus biscuits, which he didn’t consider a food worthy of soothing his aching stomach.   
“Alright, leave it to me, I know the best pizza place!” He said excitedly. But before he dialled the number, he looked at you. “Wait, is pizza, ok? And what kind of pizza do you like? I mean, we can totally have something else, there is this good Chinese restaurant not far from here and-“   
“Bucky, clam down. I love pizza, I could die eating it, and I’d be the happiest person. And I love fungi actually.”   
Bucky smiled and nodded before he dialled and ordered for the two of you.   
—-

The afternoon went on in the same fashion as your morning, and your belly ached from all the laughing. Conversation with Bucky was easy and carefree, which you didn’t imagine even in your wildest dream. Someone once told you that you’d know your person by the conversation you were having. If it was smooth and you didn’t have to worry about anything in the world, just vibing and feeling good, then it was it. The thought crossed your mind, but you tried not to dwell on it for too long. It couldn’t be possible that Bucky would be your person. You two were too different.   
But the little nagging voice in your head disagreed. You could almost hear it snorting at your “differences.” When he was himself, you two were actually very much alike. You both knew what it was like to have annoying younger siblings, which was a fact you two bonded over a lot. You were both obsessed with old movies, which was rare, considering most people nowadays like only the new action/superhero things coming out so often. And there was so much more. You hushed the voice and didn’t let yourself go down that rabbit hole. This was your second date, and you didn’t want to think too much into it, especially with someone like Bucky.  
It was getting dark, and Bucky leaned in your space. You thought he was gonna kiss you, but he just rubbed his cheek against yours and whispered to your ear. “Will you let me show you something?” His hot breath fanned over your ear and sent shivers down your body. You couldn’t form a sentence, so you just nodded, and he smiled at that. He carefully got off the couch and stretched his hand towards you. You grabbed it and stood up yourself, gratitude on your tongue.

He dragged you towards the door, but before you could reach it, you stopped. Bucky looked at you, confusion and worry on his face and you smiled reassuringly.   
“I need to change. I’m not sure what you want to show me, but whatever and wherever it is, I don’t think this is the right clothing.”   
Bucky released a breath of relief and chuckled. “I mean, I’m not complaining about your outfit, but you should probably wear something with pants, at least.”   
You swatted his hand away and ran to your bedroom. You didn’t want to give up your comfy sweater, but pulled on some leggings, knowing that it would at least look more appropriate than your bare legs. You quickly put on your favourite sneakers and ran to the hall, where Bucky was waiting, patiently. He gave you a warm smile, telling you that this outfit was alright for where he was taking you.

When you got out of your building, you could see a familiar black SUV standing in front of your building.   
“Oh my God! Where they here the whole time? I mean, they must be tired and hungry, and we should’ve ordered some pizzas for them as well.”   
Bucky laughed and put a hand on your lower back. “Don’t worry about them, love. They were making sure we were alright. And I can assure you they ate and they were comfortable. This car is a real treat.”   
You wouldn’t believe it until you heard from them, however. You both got it the car, and before anyone could say anything, you looked at the driver. The same guy who helped Bucky save you. Peter.   
“Hi, Peter, hi, Mr I don’t remember your name! Have you two eaten anything while waiting? Aren’t you tired? Don’t you want me to get you some coffee or tea or something?”   
They frowned, looked at each other, and then at you.   
“Uhm, we ate and drank plenty, Ms Y/L/N. We’re good, really.” Peter stammered, and you looked at him, not entirely sure if he was telling the truth.   
“First of all, no-nonsense like Ms Y/L/N. My name is Y/N, so please, no pleasantries like that. And secondly, if you’re lying to me and you’re starving here, Peter, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

This time, the guy next to Peter laughed out loud. It was the mountain of a man you’ve seen before. But your memory was blank. “I’m Drax, by the way. And we honestly ate and all of that, but thank you for asking, Y/N.” He smirked at you, and you winked back at him.   
“Alright, enough of the flirting. Peter, take us to my favourite thinking place.”   
“Yes, Sir!” Peter hollered and started the car.   
You didn’t know how to act around Bucky when his men were there, so you kept to yourself, staring out of the window, looking as you passed each of the skyscrapers, fiddling with your fingers. You could see Peter was taking a route leaving the city, but you somehow trusted Bucky.   
He could sense your weird fidgeting and slipped a hand in yours and squeezed. When you looked his way, he wasn’t looking at you, and it made you smile even more. He didn’t expect anything from you. He was offering you a little comfort and was just glad you were there.   
You could see when you entered Jersey city, the whole disposition of the town changing suddenly. It was a few more minutes before Peter stopped the car and Bucky tugged you to his side so that you could get out of the car together. You were in what looked like a small part, right opposite to the Statue of Liberty.   
It was a beautiful sight, you always enjoyed it. But from where you were standing, it was even more spectacular. It was just you and Bucky there (and Peter and Drax waiting in the car), and the Statue was as magnificent as ever, lit and standing there like a beacon of hope.   
Bucky watched your every move. He hoped you would like it there, even though it was as commercial as it would get. He liked to go there when he had difficult decisions to make, or if he wanted to be alone. The wind blew your hair out of your face, and he could see the smile playing on your lips. You were happy, and just the thought that he finally made you happy and relaxed made him ecstatic.

He stood next to you, his warmth radiation off of him and going right to you. He didn’t touch you, not knowing if it was ok. You took a step sideways bumping into him and laying your head on his shoulder, not letting the panorama out of your sight.   
Bucky got the message, and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, keeping you close to him. It was near, damn perfect. When you finally stopped watching what was in front of you, you let your attention go to the other amazing sight. Bucky.   
“Thank you so much. Not only for showing me this amazing place but for the whole day. I really enjoyed it, and you were the best company I could have asked for. So thank you, Bucky.”

He smiled and leaned in as if to kiss you, but then he stopped himself and seemed to delve into his thoughts for a second. He then caressed your cheek and whispered.  
“Can I have another weird request?”   
You giggled like a little girl and nodded.   
“James, would you call me James? Just this time, but I need to hear it leaving your lips.”   
You looked at him through your lashes marvelling at the sight. He was nervous again, biting his lip, and averting his gaze.   
“Thank you, James, for this amazing day. I really enjoyed every second of it, James. I like this version of you, James.”   
His movements didn’t halt this time. He leaned in and kissed your lips slowly, kind of expecting you to pull away from him. He wouldn’t push you into anything, but his real name coming out of your perfect mouth… He couldn’t help himself.   
But you didn’t stop him, and you were far from doing so. You wanted to do it the whole day, but, at the same time, wanted to see if he was in it for the sex or just because of you. The kiss wasn’t rushed, and you enjoyed every second of it. The feeling of his plump lips on yours, the way his body moulded with yours perfectly into one, the way his hands gripped your hips, pulling you insanely close to him. You never wanted to stop.   
He deepened the kiss, but nothing was forced. His tongue asked for permission, circling your lips, waiting for your response. And you let him in happily. It was not a battle. This was pure harmony, two people becoming one.

You let out a little whine when he pulled away to put his forehead against yours. He chuckled lowly and took you all in. Your lips were glistening, still opened a little, and if Bucky wanted, he could dive right in. He licked his lips unconsciously watching you, and you mimicked him.   
“Thank you for going with my strange requests. I really appreciate it. And thank you for not giving up on me. I know I can be an ass, and I will always be, to some extent. But if you let me, I want to try and be the good guy for once. For you.”   
You looked down and smiled widely. This man was something else.   
“I would like that. Very much.”


	8. Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky spend more and more time together, realising that there wasn’t any other place you two wanted to be. And things get heated pretty quickly.

Spending your time with Bucky was far from what you heard and imagined. You always thought he was this selfish asshole (and he could be, you knew about that side of him) who wouldn’t give a damn about your wishes and dreams. But the side Bucky was showing you was a complete opposite.   
He had a lot on his plate, running a mafia wasn’t as easy as you thought, trying to keep everyone and everything in line, getting respect and payments all around, and all of that but he was still able and willing to find time to spend with you. He would usually come to your apartment because you didn’t feel the most comfortable in his bachelor pad, where you knew he brought half of New York to have sex with.   
Bucky, at first, didn’t really get why you wouldn’t come to his place, because he felt like you two had more privacy there, as you still lived with Natasha. His apartment was also much more luxurious, with his favourite coffee, soda-maker and all that fancy shit. But after a long conversation, he understood that knowing that he fucked so many women there (even if his cleaning lady took her time getting rid of any traces left by those women) wasn’t appealing to you. And because you were so different to him, he didn’t want to push you into anything you didn’t want. 

Each day he spent in your presence, he was growing softer. He could feel it on himself, and even Steve and Sam teased him about it. But the weird thing about that was that he didn’t give a damn. He could still cut out guy’s heart out if he felt like it. It wasn’t about that. It was more like whenever he was with you, he tried to keep to his promise and be a better guy.   
And you appreciated this change immensely. You still didn’t let him back in your bed, feeling like you wanted to build a friendship before you did anything. Not that you weren’t horny half the time you two were together. He could whisper something to you while watching a movie, and you could feel the arousal in you. But your goal was clear in your mind, and you wanted to last at least a little longer before you two started getting to know each other a little more intimately. And yes, you were aware that you’ve already slept with him.   
Bucky came into your apartment late that afternoon, with his brows furrowed. You knew immediately that something must have happened, but one of the rules you established fairly early on was that you didn’t ask about his job and he didn’t have to feel conflicted about telling you secrets. But he seldom came to your place pissed because something went wrong in his other life. And you were very well aware that if “relationship” had any future, you’d have to get to know his other life as well. As much as you hated just the thought.   
You smiled at him at the door, but the smile wasn’t reciprocated. He just nodded and wordlessly entered, marching right to your sofa. He sat down with a huff and closed his eyes. You could see he was fighting himself, tiredness and his lousy mood mixing and creating a deadly combination.   
You just stood there, watching him intently, thinking about your next move. There were only two options, you thought. Either you§d pretend like nothing was going on, but that wouldn’t show him that he has a support system in you, just like you knew you had in him, ever since he saved you that night. Or you could show him that he can trust you and that you were there whenever he felt like talking. 

You sighed and went to sit down next to him. He didn’t even acknowledge your presence. You scooted a little closer, touching his thigh in the process. Still no reaction from him. He had his hand on his eyes, and he was breathing through his mouth. Not good signs at all.   
“I know that you probably don’t want to talk about it and that I was adamant on not being involved. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. Whatever you need, I’m here, James, and I’m not going anywhere. So tell me, how can I help you?”   
Silence. It was actually deafening. But you let him have his time with his thoughts. You kissed his cheek lightly and got up to re-heat the lasagne you made a few hours ago. You hoped he would at least talk to you if he wasn’t into talking. As you stood there, waiting for the oven heat getting through all of the layers of the food, Bucky finally got off the couch and went to you. 

He watched you from behind, as you stood there, waiting patiently. He didn’t understand how a guy like him could have ever landed a girl like you. You were everything and more. He never would’ve admitted it out loud, but he used to be afraid of love, of women in general. But ever since you strolled into his dark life, you brought life into it that he worshipped. And he hoped you’d stay forever, even though he only knew you for such a short amount of time.   
Bucky hated days like this. He only just found out that Pierce was running his mouth about returning to New York, and there have been new gang activity in Brooklyn as if the boys didn’t know any better. He had to take care of so much shit that day that when he came to you, he simply couldn’t relax. Thoughts were running through his mind, and it wouldn’t shut up.   
But when he saw you there, he felt the stress evaporating from his body, finally letting him breathe a little. He took hesitant steps towards you, and when he reached you, he simply put his head against your shoulder, breathing in your perfume mixed with the little something that made your scent yours.   
You didn’t even tense, knowing he was standing there long enough. You were glad he finally got off that couch and was making a move towards you, towards a better night. Before you could say anything, the oven beeped signalling the food was ready to be served. You briefly caressed his cheek and put the lasagna on the table.   
You ate in silence, both of you in your own worlds. You were trying to figure out what you could do to make Bucky feel better, and Bucky was trying to shove himself into confiding in you. He knew he’d feel much better, but the protective, paranoid mafia boss in him wasn’t letting go of the secrets he was holding easily.   


When you stood up to clean the kitchen,, Bucky was right next to you. He pulled your hand away from the empty plates and kissed them.   
“I’m sorry for earlier, doll. I just have so much on my plate. I find it difficult to relax a little lately.”   
You smiled, appreciating that he was actually sharing with you. It wasn’t much, but Bucky was one of those people who hated sharing anything personal, so being at least a bit vulnerable with you was a step forward.   
“It’s ok, I understand that. Just know that I meant every single word I said. Anything you need, I’m here for you.”   
Bucky knew precisely what he needed to release some pressure, but he didn’t want to ask you. You were too precious to him to be used, and he could never act that way around you. But you did say everything…  
“I can see that pretty head of yours is thinking of something. Tell me,” you bid him and gave him a reassuring smile.   
“Ok, but know that I’m not expecting anything. It’s just that I usually have so much of it and now because I don’t want to push you somewhere you don’t wish I-“   
“Just tell me, James. I’m not gonna bite your head off. If I feel that appalled by your idea, I’ll tell you, I promise.”   
He nodded and took a deep breath. “I would like to have sex with you.” He mumbled and kept his eyes trained on the ground. You could even swear that he was blushing a little. You thought of it for a while. Bucky was someone used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. You couldn’t be too sure, but you had a feeling that ever since he met you, he didn’t sleep with anyone. And for a guy being used to getting some every other day, you could imagine in how much “pain” he was. 

“Have you been with anyone since our night?” You asked quietly. You didn’t know why you just needed to know. You weren’t even in a relationship so you shouldn’t care about his nightly adventures.   
“I tried once. But she wasn’t you, and I couldn’t do it. It was the night you couldn’t reach me, and I felt like I needed to get you out of my mind, but the more I tried to do it, the more you occupied all my thoughts. And even though the woman was beautiful, she wasn’t you. So I sent her away.”   
He still wasn’t looking at you, and you were kinda glad. You were looking at him with so much awe that you should have been embarrassed. You weren’t in any proper relationship, and he still couldn’t sleep with anyone else. Just because. Your heart almost jumped out of your body.   
You didn’t have any words to give him, so you did the next best thing. You took the remaining step separating you, and you kissed him fervently. You could feel he was hesitant in the beginning, but when he realised what was happening, his arms snaked around your hips, and he pulled you flush against his chest. He deepened the kiss swiftly, trying to get as much as he could while it lasted. He didn’t know if you wanted the whole thing or not, so he tried to get as much as we could. 

Your fingers weaved into his hair, pulling ever so slightly, but even this little pressure on his scalp had Bucky moaning into your mouth. He needed you, and he needed you bad. He was already painfully hard, and you’ve only just kissed him. That’s how desperate he was for your touch. To say that he was touch starved would be an understatement of the year.   
His fingers roamed the skin on your hips, continuing forward to caress your stomach. He could feel goosebumps erupting on your skin, and he smirked. He was happy to see that he had the exact effect on you as you had on him. He tried to explore as much skin as he could get to, leaving you a shivering and wanton mess. Your mouths work in perfect sync, exchanging dominance, which was a bit surprising to you, considering Bucky was such a dominant guy otherwise. But you were glad about it. You could be the perfect submissive, but knowing that you could have some power over him as well was elevating.   
Your own fingers wanted to feel Bucky’s skin, so you let them wander down his torso, pulling his white shirt over his head. His body was as perfect as you remembered. Few scars here and there, but other than that, he was built like a Greek God. In any other situation, it would make you feel anxious about your own physique, but because your own arousal was clouding your mind, you had no time to think about your insecurities.   
Bucky’s mouth suddenly left yours, and you would have whimpered if he didn’t attach it to your jaw only a few moments later. You grazed the back of the neck and continued to do so on his arms, clutching his biceps tightly as you felt him leaving his marks all over your neck. You didn’t even know when, but he managed to throw your shirt away as well, leaving you in your bra in front of him.

  
He momentarily left your neck to appreciate your almost bare chest. Even though you had a pretty simple bra, just sleek black, we could feel premium leaking on the front of his jeans. You were the hottest person he’s ever seen, and he would make sure you knew it by the end of the night. If you let him, that is.   
What he didn’t expect was you suddenly grabbing his hand and pulling him towards your bedroom, but not before you grabbed your phone quickly, dialling somebody on it.   
Bucky raised his brow, looking at you incredulously. What was so important that you needed to do it while he wanted to make love to you?  
“Nat? Yeah, hi. Listen, I need you to stay with Bill, or what’s his name tonight. - Yeah, yeah, I know, but I’m gonna fuck the life out of Bucky, and I don’t need you to listen to it.- Exactly, good. Have a good night, bye!” You rambled quickly, trying to get this out of your hand and get back to the far more exciting activity.   
Bucky chuckled silently, and because he didn’t want to wait any longer, he scooped you in his arms, all but running towards your bedroom and throwing you on the bed.   
He made a quick work of your leggings, leaving you only in your underwear in front of him. But before he could strip himself to be finally inside you, you jumped out of bed and kneeled in front of him. You wanted to blow his mind, and not only that.   
You quickly unzipped his jeans, pulling them down and letting Bucky step out of them. You then looked up at him through your lashes, while cupping his cock through his boxers. Bucky hissed audibly, and you could see the wet patch on his underwear. You felt like the most powerful woman on Earth, having a man like Bucky wanting and squirming because of your touch. 

You wanted to tease him, to see just how far you could go before his dominant side resurfaced and he took you the way you imagined. Rough and fast, without any mercy. You grabbed his still clothed cock in your hand and squeezed tightly. You then licked him through his boxers. Bucky was no longer hissing, he was growling.   
“Don’t be a tease, Y/N. Please.” He said the please so sweetly that you had to comply.   
You grabbed the band of his underwear, pulling it down quickly, letting his fully erect cock spring up and hit Bucky’s abdomen. Just the sight of it made a gush of slick stream from your core, dampening your panties.   
You gave him few kitten licks, but no longer wanting to be the tease of the year, your right hand hugged around his girth, while your mouth hollowed around him. Bucky moaned loudly this time, letting all of his precautions run out of the window. You bobbed your head up and down, your tongue licking the underside of his massive cock, while your cheeks sucked the life out of him. You then did a thing that you knew would make him go crazy.   
You took him to your mouth so far you could feel him hitting your throat, and you gagged a little, but remaining calm. You got this! When your throat relaxed, you stuck your tongue out of your mouth and licked his balls. Your tongue pretty much just teased them, but the second Bucky felt your throat at the tip of his member while your tongue teased his balls, he almost lost it. He swore under his breath and pulled out swiftly.   
He looked at you, and he could swear that you have never been prettier. On your knees, with a string of saliva connecting your mouth with his cock, small tears running down your cheeks from the little gag you had there, and your lips pink and plump from all the kissing and sucking.   
Bucky bent down and before he kissed you, swiped the saliva from your lips. He grabbed you by your upper arms, pulling you up and throwing you on the bed once again. He was on you in an instant, unclasping your bra and ripping away your panties. Unlike the first time, he wanted to enjoy you a little longer.   
Before you knew what was happening, Bucky’s face was on the level of your pussy. And he loved the sight in front of him. Your pussy was calling to him, he was sure of it. And he didn’t hesitate. He dived headfirst, his mouth finding your clit in an instant, sucking on it harshly. If he wasn’t holding on your thighs, the pleasure would make you jump out of bed. That’s how intense it was. 

His tongue darted out, and he licked a long strip from your slit to the clit, and you were done for. You have never been so wet in your life. His tongue inserted your pussy, teasing you and eating you out like his life depended on it. You weren’t even sure if he had enough oxygen down there, but the pleasure didn’t let you think about his needs.   
When you felt like you couldn’t take more, his finger entered you, reaching all the right places, but not quite. You wanted his cock, throbbing and heavy in your pussy and you wouldn’t take no for an answer.   
“James, please, please stop the torture and fuck me.” He smirked, but his eyes gleamed a little stronger because of the way you called him. He probably never had a girl calling him by his first name, and definitely not during sex. He was obsessed by the sound of it on your lips.   
He left little kisses on your skin as he went up to kiss you properly. He wanted to enter you in every way possible.   
Your knees fell around Bucky’s hips, giving him enough space to grind against you. He almost spilled himself on your stomach when he felt just how wet you actually were for him. It was intoxicating, and he wanted the night to never stop.   
He looked at you one last time, seeking any fear or question in your eyes, but when he didn’t find anything of that sorts, he slowly pushed into you. It’s been long for you as well, and you could feel him stretching you to the point where it actually hurt a little. When he was fully sheeted, he gave you a few seconds to adjust to him, for which you were immensely thankful.   
When he finally started moving, he couldn’t hold himself. He pounded into you, your breasts bouncing under his chest, his chest-hair scraping your erect nipples. You were both moaning loudly, not caring that your neighbours (and maybe the whole building) heard you two.   
He could feel you getting closer, your walls pulsing, and he sped up. He wanted to give you everything he had, and he needed to sate you. It took only a few more strokes to the right place, and you were screaming his name, scraping his back with your nails and holding onto him for dear life. You were seeing stars, and your toes were curling, and you knew that you’d feel him inside for days to come.   
Bucky was coming right after you, biting your neck to prevent himself from screaming like a boy. When he pulled out of you, he watched as a white string of his seed flown out of your swollen pussy, his dick twitching in interest again. 

He laid down next to you, still panting. When he looked at you, you were already looking at him, and the sight made him smile.   
“That was exactly what I needed, Y/N. Thank you. I know you wanted to wait, so-“  
“If I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have. I’m happy you said what you needed, and I’m even happier I could be the one making you a little more relaxed.”   
He kissed the crown of your head and hugged you even tighter. You listened to the beat of his heart, letting it calm you down.   
“Today was such a shitty day, and I needed to let off some steam. I know I chose what I do, and I love it, don’t get me wrong. I’m the big boss, and I take shit from nobody. It’s just nice to be only a guy sometimes, spending his nights with his girl.”

The last comment made your heart flutter. “Your girl?” You asked, a small smile playing on your lips.   
“Hell yeah, my girl. You better remember it too, sweetheart, because I won’t let anyone even look at you.”   
You chuckled even though you were aware that he meant it very, very seriously. This possessive side of him was something you two needed to work on, but you had time for that. Now you just wanted to enjoy being his girl, and hopefully, it meant something little more than the girl of the month.   
“So you’re not getting rid of me by the end of the month?”   
Bucky pinched your side, making you laugh, and he nuzzled your cheek. “You’re not going anywhere, doll. I won’t let you.”   
It was a promise, and you would take it. Any day. 


	9. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes you to the mansion, to introduce you to the whole crew, but there are a few guys that you aren’t too happy about

True to his words, when a month’s mark hit, you were still snuggled against his side in your apartment. You still never talked about his work, and you didn’t necessarily complain. You knew that it was some dark shit, and that was all you needed. He never came to you in such a bad mood as that day you first gave in, but your relationship, if you could call it that, was blooming.   
You didn’t really want to go out of your apartment for entirely selfish reasons. You knew what reputation Bucky had in the town, and you didn’t need to be seen as one of those girls. You were in love with Bucky, that much you were sure of, but the world didn’t know that your relationship was much more than running around and showing off. And they would judge you accordingly, for which you weren’t ready. Not yet.   
Bucky tried to take you to his favourite restaurants, but until now, you were able to hold him off, telling him that you rather stayed at home and do other things. He was always more than ready to comply with your wishes and stayed, but you could see the confusion and small amount of anger growing behind his eyes.   
It was Friday night when he came to you, and while he was wearing a suit and a shirt, looking like a true gentleman, which made your insides quiver, you were sitting there, in your old jeans and a baggy shirt.

“Doll, c’mon, Get ready, and we can have a nice dinner out, enjoy the night fully.”   
You scrunched your nose and shook your head. “Nah, how about we order in and have a nice night in, hm? I could even eat naked,” you said seductively and began to strip, but Bucky’s hand stopped your movement.   
“Why don’t you ever want to go out with me? Are you ashamed of me and who I am?” Bucky asked, hurt evident in his voice.   
You looked at him, and instead of the big mafia boss everyone was afraid of, there was a little boy in front of you, staring at you with pain in his eyes, pouting slightly. You suddenly felt ashamed and stupid. You didn’t even realise that he could think you didn’t want to be seen with him for who he was.   
“No, no, that’s not it, James. I just… I don’t want people to think that I’m one of those girls, you know? That I’m with you to gain something of it. That I like you just because you are kind of famous here in New York. People will assume the worst, and I don’t want that. I like that it’s just us, without the pressures of the world. And also, I don’t want you becoming as you were, when we’re out,” you whispered the last part and hid your face in your palms. You knew you were being childish, but you just couldn’t help yourself.   
You could feel Bucky moving so that he was sitting nearer, and when you thought nothing was gonna happen, you felt his hand on your wrist.   
“Look at me, Y/N.”

You removed your hands reluctantly but kept your eyes trained on the couch underneath you. Bucky wasn’t having any of it and raised your chin with his fingers. His look was much more inviting now, a small smile playing on his lips.   
“I didn’t realise that you would feel bad because of my reputation, but you shouldn’t worry about that. You know that you’re not like those girls to me, and that’s all that matters, right? And how exactly am I acting out?” He smirked a little, and you couldn’t help but giggle.   
“They all see you as this arrogant mobster, ready to kill everyone in his sight, which I know would still happen if someone misspoke about you, but with me, you’re different. You’re my James here, and you have the sweetest touches and just… I don’t want you to treat me, even if it is just for show like I’m some whore. But I realise that you cannot show people your softer side. It just… sucks sometimes,” you sighed, wanting to hide again, but Bucky didn’t let you this time. He picked you up gently, sitting you on his lap.   
“You’re right, I cannot be as soft as I’m here, people would use it against me. I think that even some of my men would use it against me, but that’s beside the point. I’ve got an idea. We’ll change the setting a little, but it’ll still be just us, what do you say?”

You searched his face and frowned a little. “I’m not going to your fucking apartment if that’s what you’re implying.”   
He laughed and shook his head, winking at you. “I’m aware that you’re not ever stepping a foot there, doll. I’m thinking of a different place. I wanted to take you there for quite some time, and I think I finally got the courage to do so.”   
You cocked a brow at him. “The courage? Since when do you need to find the courage to do something?”   
He scoffed and patted your thigh. “Shut it, and go get ready. We’ll be spending a night there so pack accordingly.”   
You rolled your eyes at him and his bossy tone but got up anyway. You knew better than to fight him on such a small thing. You didn’t really know where you were going, but you hoped that Bucky understood why you had an issue with going out just yet, and so you tried to calm your nerves. It would all be alright.

You packed just a light bag, only toiletries, PJs, even if you knew that you probably wouldn’t need it, with Bucky’s appetite, and a pair of jeans and t-shirt for next day morning. You changed into very flimsy lingerie that you bought just a few days ago. It was red and almost entirely see-through, and the second you saw it, you knew Bucky would enjoy it as much as you did. You put on a tight red dress, accentuated your hips and chest, you two biggest assets. You re-did your make up, trying to look a little more like human than house garbage.   
It was almost an hour later that you finally got out of your room, Bucky looking spectacularly pissed. But when he turned his head and opened his mouth, probably to ask you what was taking you so fucking long (you could even hear him in your mind), no sound left his lips. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed dry.   
He took you all in, looking like his dream, all sultry and beautiful. His eyes darkened, and you could see that his mind was suddenly less on going out and more on stripping you off your clothes and devouring your body all night long.

Bucky stood up from the couch and marched towards you, pulling you into his defined chest and kissing you breathless. You could feel his hands splayed on your thighs, travelling north. You quickly grabbed his wrist, and he gave you a dissatisfied growl.   
“I wanted to stay here and eat naked, but you were dead set on going out. This is my going out outfit, and I wish it stays on me at least till we dined.”   
Bucky groaned into your neck and kneaded your ass. “I’m not sure if I can wait that long, Y/N. You shouldn’t have worn something so sexy, I won’t be able to think all night.”   
You smirked and kissed his cheek, getting out of his embrace and towards your door. “You can train your self-control, my dear. Let’s go, I’m getting hungry, and not only for food.”   
The sound that came deep out of Bucky’s chest was something between groan and growl, and it sent shivers down your spine.   
—-

The car ride was joyful. You paid no attention to Bucky and his boring stares, instead, you talked with Peter who was driving you to the place Bucky was adamant not to disclose. Peter was such a sweet kid that you had to wonder why he was involved with the mafia in the first place. You could imagine him going to University. You thought he still had more than enough time to do so, but you knew you had no say in all of that.   
Bucky wasn’t enjoying the ride as much as you did. All he wanted to do was to strip you of that provocative dress and have your way with you. But no, he had to be an idiot and insist on going out. He was now sitting in the car, pissed at himself and at Peter, who was being a friendly asshole as always and to top it all you were having too much fun without him for his liking. Bucky was a jealous man, and he didn’t realise what he was doing by bringing you to where he was bringing you.   
When a colossal mansion appeared in your window, you stopped mid-sentence and just stared. It was beautiful. It was elegant with huge windows in some of which lights were lit. You were pretty sure your mouth was hanging open, but you didn’t care. You abruptly turned to Bucky and gave him a confused look before you turned to your window again to stare at the beauty.

Bucky chuckled slightly, happy that you were still as confused as when you two left your apartment. There was a little nagging voice in his head, questioning this move of his, but he couldn’t feel more confident in bringing you to his house. Not his apartment, which most of the city saw, let’s be honest. This was truly his home.   
He never brought a girl there, not intentionally anyway. There were few instances of him sleeping with women he was supposed to have a meeting with, but that was beside the point. There has never been a woman that he’d willingly and consciously brought to his home, to get to know him better.   
His maid, Magda, was instructed to cook dinner for Bucky and his guest, and he knew that the old lady, being with him ever since he was a little child would have her eyes and ears open just to see who this guest was.   
“Where-where are we, Bucky?” You asked incredulously, still amazed by the palace in front of you.

“I promised not to bring you to my apartment, and I intend to keep that promise. This is something more for me, this is my home. And I would like to show you around.”   
Bucky was watching your every move and change of emotions on your face. He could see the disbelief, the relief, the excitement, he could see it all. Peter, meanwhile, opened your door and the two of you got out of the car. Bucky, ever the gentleman (well… ever with you, anyway) almost ran around the car to help you out, and he held out a hand for you to grab.   
The inside of the house was even more spectacular than the outside. Everything was modern but elegant and simplistic. You could see the house was divided into quarters. Down on your right, everything looked a little darker and more office-like. Bucky was taking you through the rooms telling you where was what. The offices, meeting rooms and such (also the dungeons, but you politely refused to see those) were in the down right quarter.   
Down left, space was devoted to a huge kitchen where an older lady called Magda was standing and smiling at you. Behind the kitchen and the vast dining room was what Bucky called the common room with multiple couches and armchairs. It looked really comfortable and here were seated first few of Bucky’s men.   
They introduced themselves as Sam and Steve, names you already heard from Bucky’s stories.

“We’re glad to finally officially meet you, Y/N. This idiot right here won’t shut up about you, but damn, he didn’t do you justice. You’re one juicy piece,” Sam hollered, and it earned him a jab to his ribs by Bucky. You stifled a laugh, but when Steve punched Bucky stomach, and they all started to hit each other as if they were 5 year-olds, you couldn’t help yourself.   
“Could you two idiots act like adults at least this time? I want to show my lady around.”   
Whoops and cheers came from the two guys, and Bucky only sent them death glares before he grabbed your hand and dragged you out of there. He didn’t need his friends ogling you any more.

This quarter of the house also had a huge gym, in which few guys were again, and you were introduced to all of them. You could see that the interaction between Bucky and Steve and Sam was exceptional because when he introduced you to Luke and others, his tone and posture changed from friend to mafia boss. You didn’t comment on it, because you knew it was pointless.   
The upper floor was much more personal. The people that lived in the mansion had their left-wing, all for themselves. Some of them were standing by their doors, and you greeted each one of them. And then there was Bucky’s wing. It included a luxurious bedroom, his own private dining room, master bathroom, which you thought was as big as your whole apartment with Nat. There was also his personal library and to that connected office, to which only his men had access.   
Overall the house was insane, and you knew you’d enjoy spending your time with Bucky there. The bed looked exceptionally spacious and comfortable. Definitely much better than your Ikea queen-sized one.

You were coming down the stairs with Bucky to ask Magda when your food would be ready (Bucky was mainly curious if he had enough time for some fun times), and that was when you met last of Bucky’s men. Both of them were huge and muscly. One of them had tattoo sleeves, and even some tattoos on his neck, short hair and a deathly stare. The other one had no visible tattoos, but his face wasn’t any more inviting.   
“Y/N, this is Brock Rumlow and Bob Johnson, probably the last of my men you haven’t yet met. Guys, this is Y/N.”   
They both nodded, but the sly smiles on their lips made you shiver uncomfortably. Until then, all of the guys seemed friendly and welcoming, at least for mobsters, but these two gave you the creeps. They were the type you’d be afraid to meet walking home at night. You made a mental note never to wander around the mansion alone because these two seemed like they didn’t care that you obviously came with their boss. They were shamelessly ogling your ass and your breasts, one of them even licking their lips at the sight of you.   
Bucky seemed to have noticed how uncomfortable you were, so he nodded at them and continued his way down to the kitchen.   
You still couldn’t shake off the weird feeling that settled somewhere deep inside you after meeting Brock and Bob, and even after the beautiful dinner Magda made for the two of you, you were unsettled.

“What is going on, doll? I can hear the thoughts in your mind racing,” he whispered to your ear and put a hand on your bare thigh.   
“Nothing, I’m probably just overreacting, you know? Maybe if you took my mind off everything, it wouldn’t be as loud.”   
He smirked and pushed his hand under your dress, massaging your hip. “Oh, baby doll. I want you to be as loud as possible, so all the fuckers know that I’m the only one making you feel good. You and your damn dress, trying to either kill me or making me kill every single man seeing you in the dress, starting with Peter. You seemed to have liked the guys quite a lot.” He was growling now, and you smirked.   
You would be lying to say that his jealousy didn’t make you even wetter. But you knew that you shouldn’t entertain these thoughts in his head, because he was actually that person who would act on it if he decided so.   
“He is nice, sure, but you do know that I’m only yours, right? There is no other man for me, but my sexy bad mafia boss. But maybe, just maybe, you should remind me who do I belong to,” you whispered to his ear with fervour, and it was all that it took for Bucky to push you on his bed and jump on you.   
But before you let him have his way with you, you made another mental note, to remember the two guys, feeling like they might not have Bucky’s best interests in mind. And you hated just the thought that the men who were there to protect your James, among other things, might not be the most trustworthy. But you needed more facts than your suspicions if you were to tell Bucky. You just hoped you were wrong and your spidey-senses were wrong this time. Not that they have been that many times before, but still.


	10. Spending the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the night at Bucky’s mansion. While the night is full of passion and feelings, the next morning isn’t as great as you or Bucky would hope for.

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off you the whole night. Ever since he brought you to his home, he was nervous. Or maybe he just feared you wouldn’t like it there and you wouldn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. And he couldn’t bear the thought of that. So, every time you laughed or smiled at something, he showed you in the house, a small smile appeared on his face as well.  
When he asked Magda when the food will be ready, she answered him happily, raising an eyebrow at him, showing thumbs up nonchalantly. Bucky shook his head and kissed her cheek. She has been with his family for a long time, and because his parents were long gone, he saw Magda as a mother figure. And although she couldn’t pester him as much as she’d like sometimes, she still could yell pretty loudly. And at those moments, Bucky felt like 10-year old again. It always took him good 5 minutes before he realised that he no longer had to be sorry for what he did.  
But that was one of Magda’s talents- always making him feel sad if he had disappointed her, or done something to have sadden her. So her being supportive of you in the house made him hopeful. 

Everything seemed good and dandy, but then something switched inside you. It was a small detail, and if Bucky didn’t spend as much time with you as he did, he probably wouldn’t have noticed. But it was the way your shoulders slouched a little, the small pout appearing on your beautiful mouth, and the wrinkle right above your nose- barely visible, but still there.   
It was right after you met Bob and Brock. He knew that the two men looked dangerous and not really as friendly as Sam and Steve, but they always did what Bucky wanted and never complained. He could see the way their eyes roamed your body, and he would have a serious talk with them tomorrow, but he knew they were harmless. At least to you.   
It was only after dinner that he saw you relax a little. He had to fight himself the whole evening not to drag you into the first empty room/closet, whatever, and fuck you senseless. He was almost drooling every time he looked at you for more than 2 seconds. He couldn’t believe his luck in attaining you.   
The dress left little to the imagination, but Bucky still wanted to see you out of it. And when you whispered to him that you wanted him to show you who you belonged to, he lost it. Bucky felt dizzy and elated at the same time, thinking about finally having you after such a long day. 

His hands roamed your body, caressing every inch of your exposed skin. But he wanted to feel more. He bid you sit up, and when you did his fingers immediately found the zipper on the backside of your dress. He nipped at your jaw and collarbone and slid the dress, torturously slowly down your shoulders.   
The view that suddenly appeared in front of him left him speechless. He thought that the best thing was your dress, but what was hidden behind them left his cock straining against his pants painfully.   
You laid back on the mattress, letting Bucky pull the dress off of you completely, and you bit your index finger seductively. But could have creamed his pants then and there. You literally looked like his wet dream.   
Red flimsy lingerie, which was barely there because he could very much see your perky nipples and could also make out the slit on your pussy. He groaned out loud, wanting nothing more than to rip it off of you. But, at the same time, he wanted to see this set on you again, so he had to be careful. He just didn’t know how long he could keep this carefulness on his mind, while you were looking like a goddess of sex.   
He knew you could see the look on his face, the look that was saying how much he actually enjoyed seeing you in your attire, and how much he enjoyed being with you in general. But he didn’t care. Because for the first time in his life, he felt like he could actually trust you with everything. With his own life, if necessary.   
Something woke him from his thoughts, and he realised you were still on his bed, but now you weren’t laying on it but kneeling.   
“Changed your mind and now you want to lay back and talk? We can do that, James, if you want to,” you said, still smiling, but unlike a few seconds, when you were the seductress herself, this smile was full of warmth. 

“I just thought about how lucky I was to have stumbled upon you, my dear. And you’re proving my point right now. And even though I love talking to you, there are one or two things I can think of that I’d do rather than talking.”  
He was smirking as he said it and you giggled, but cocked your brow and let your hand slip under his shirt. You could feel the muscles of his abdomen constricting under your touch, and you could see that Bucky’s eyes got darker with lust once again.   
You didn’t know how, but in a blink of an eye, you were laying on your back again, your thighs falling apart, giving Bucky the access he so desperately wanted. He all but jumped at you and when his lips touched yours, you were a puddle in his arms. The kiss was slow and sensual, no rushing anywhere. Your tongues danced together in a passionate dance, letting each other know just how much you appreciated the closeness you shared.   
Bucky’s still clothed lower half was rutting against you, giving you a sweet pressure on your clit even through so many layers. You moaned silently into Bucky’s mouth, and he smirked. He all but thrust his hips into yours, and the pressure almost arose you from the bed. You were squirming under him, trying to both get away from him and get more of the pressure. 

“James, stop teasing me,” you said breathlessly when he started to nip at your jaw and your neck, still very much clothed. You wanted to feel his skin against yours. And judging from the slow motions Bucky had you knew you had to take matters into your own hands.   
You tugged on the hem of his shirt with so much fervour Bucky had little left to do than to actually strip out of it. He was sure that if he didn’t do it, you would rip the shirt open just to feel his chest. The thought made him both snicker and be more turned on than he already way.   
When his naked chest touched your barely clothed nipples, you moaned out loud. The little friction the bra offered was soon gone as Bucky wanted to repay the deeds and he pulled the bra away from your breasts, latching his mouth on one of them, while his fingers played with the other. He alternated between sucking and biting, leaving you a moaning mess underneath him.   
You barely realised that you were in a house full of men at the moment and that there was a possibility of them hearing every sound leaving your mouth, but as you felt Bucky descending down your body, leaving a wet trail behind him, you lost all interest on the rest of the house.   
There was only then and there, with Bucky having his way with you.   
Bucky could get enough of the sounds you were making, just for him. He’s never been the guy to take too much time in pleasuring women. Sure, he did it, but he was more interested in the girl going down on him. But with you? Oh, that was an entirely another story. He loved the taste of your skin, and if he could, he would always be tasting you, day and night.   
When he reached your panties, he smiled to himself. This was the best part. He connected his mouth with your clit through the fabric, nibbling lightly sending shivers down your spine. He pushed your legs even wider apart to give himself the space he needed to make you feel like a queen. Because that’s exactly what you were; his queen.   
When he thought you had enough of his teasing, he pulled the red beauty down your legs, revealing his favourite place on Earth. Your pussy was glistening with your wetness, almost calling for Bucky to take it. And he did. 

He dived right in, tasting you and moaning when he did. He giggled a little when he felt your back arching from the bed and your legs spasming a little. The vibration obviously making you feel even better because a string of curses left your lips.   
Bucky alternated between sucking on your clit and penetrating you with his tongue, going as deep as he could. To make you orgasm faster, he pushed two of his fingers inside you in one thrust. He knew you were wet enough to take his cock, but he wanted to climax before he even slid inside you.   
Scissoring his fingers, he opened you up even more, and when he slid knuckles deep, he could hear you taking in the ragged breath, telling him that he reached the blessed spot. He latched on your clit, pulsing his fingers in and out of you until he felt your legs squeezing him between your legs and the release slowly trickling around his fingers. He pulled them out and pushed your legs up and to your chest, diving in your hole once again, eating out of you like you were the most delicious meal Bucky’s ever had.   
He flickered your clit just for the fun of it and saw you trying to get away from his touch. He kissed your pussy before he made his way upwards to kiss you properly. You were still breathing heavily from the cosmic orgasm he has given you.   
You tried to reach his pants and tried to push yourself up to repay the favour, but Bucky pushed you back gently, shaking his head and smirking at you.   
“As much as I love you sucking me off, doll, all I need right now is to be inside you and fuck you to sleep.”   
Before you could protest, Bucky was standing naked in front of you. His cock standing proudly against his abdomen, telling you that he enjoyed his latest activity almost as much as you did. 

You naturally thought that Bucky would lay on top of you, finally sliding home, but he surprised you by laying next to you, on his back.   
“I want you to ride me, Y/N.”   
You smiled brightly because you knew how difficult it was for Bucky to give up control, and you riding him was making him powerless, he told you once. And you wanted it so bad you didn’t even comment on this fact, but you straddled his lap quickly before he changed his mind.   
Before you grabbed his cock, you kissed him, sweetly and slowly, trying to show him that he didn’t need to be afraid of anything. Not with you.   
You pumped him in your hand a few times before you took him tightly in your hand and lined him up with your entrance. You let the tip of his cock slid back and forth, touching your clit in the process. You both moaned, and before Bucky knew what was happening, you let him slip right inside you helping it with sitting slowly down on him.  
This time, Bucky moaned much louder, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. You pressed your hands on his chest for support, and after you felt your pussy unclenching around him, you started to move. You alternated between up-and-down movement and slow circles, grinding against his pelvic bone, giving your clit the needed attention.   
To your surprise, Bucky moved underneath you, and for a hot second, you thought he would turn the two of you so that he could take you the way he liked the most. But he only sat up, looking you deep in the eye as he did so, kissing you breathless. The kiss was sensual, making your skin tingle with excitement.   
While you were sitting down on his dick, he thrust up, and you moaned into his ear. Bucky grabbed your waist for leverage, and the dance of your thrusts started. It was the most intimate moment you have ever had with Bucky, and you couldn’t get enough. You looked into his hooded eyes, and you saw the adoration swimming there. And that was your undoing.   
You took in a breath, closing your eyes and bitting Bucky’s shoulder, your pussy spasming and clenching Bucky’s cock, trying to milk him of all he had to give you.   
Bucky followed you soon after, not being able to handle your tight, velvety pussy any longer. He came with a grunt, frowning in the process, but a blissful look appearing on his face seconds later.   
You could feel his come prickling out of you, but you couldn’t care less. Bucky grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him, kissing you sweetly.   
He laid you both down, his softening cock still inside you. You hummed as you closed your eyes, snuggling closer to Bucky.   
“Thank you for showing me this place, James. It’s gorgeous, and I enjoyed myself tonight.”   
He kissed your closed eyelids, resting his head on top of yours. He was overjoyed that he made you happy by showing you his home. He was glad you didn’t turn around and sprint out of there, knowing there was a dungeon in his house, or because you met his childish friends. You both fell asleep like that, limbs intertwined, breathing in each other’s scent, happy as can be.   
—-

You woke up, feeling sated and happy, but only until you realised that you were slightly cold as well. The kind of coldness that told you that you were in bed alone. You opened your eyes quickly, blinked few times trying to take in the room you were at. At first, a shock ran through you, because you didn’t recognise it, but then you sleepy brain kicked in, and you realised that you were in Bucky’s mansion.   
You smiled to yourself, pictures of last night playing in your head. But then you frowned because the cold sheets were proof enough that you were indeed alone in the room. You sighed and got up, even though you wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into the sheets and fall asleep again. You grabbed your bag and put on the clothes you brought from your apartment. You quickly washed your face and brushed your teeth, tried to make something with your ruffled hair and the only option there was to put them in a messy high bun.   
You then decided to go and find Bucky. You knew which quarters you were definitely not stepping your foot in, and so there was only one place you could go and look for him.   
You descended the stairs, going straight to the kitchen. It was still quite early in the morning, and so you were not surprised that you found only Magda in there. She probably heard you coming in, and she turned around to give you a warm smile.   
“Good morning, Miss Y/L/N. Slept well? What can I make you for breakfast?”   
You returned the smile and stepped inside the kitchen. “Good morning, Magda. Please, call me Y/N, I would hate to be so formal with you.”   
She nodded and put her hands in front of her, waiting for you to tell her what he should make you.   
“Oh, and I’m actually not that hungry, I’m just looking for Bucky. I woke up, and he wasn’t there,” you said in a hushed voice.   
“James is in the gym with Samuel and Steven. But I think you should eat something, my dear. Good breakfast is the best way to start a day.”   
“Have Bucky already had his? I thought we could eat together, actually.” You were now blushing, feeling like you were acting like a silly teenager, wanting to eat with your beloved. Jesus. You had to roll your eyes at yourself inwardly. 

She chuckled and stepped closer to you. She put a hand on your shoulder, and it made you look up at her.   
“He hasn’t, actually. I think he will be glad if you go and fetch him, sweetheart. And before you go, I know it’s not my place, but I want to tell you that ever since he met you, he’s a changed man. I’ve known him since he was a wee little brat, and so you can trust me when I say you make him a better man. He will probably always be the mobster his father taught him to be, but I can see his edges growing a little softer, in the best way possible. So, whatever you’re doing, don’t stop, please.”   
Your vision blurred slightly, and you realised tears were almost spilling out of your eyes. You didn’t have any reply to Magda, so you just pulled her into a hug and held her for the longest time. You could see she cared deeply for Bucky, and her telling you all that, that was a big thing, and you were immensely thankful to her.   
“Thank you, Magda, it means more than you’ll ever know!”   
“Oh, no tears, my dear! Pretty girls like you shouldn’t cry over some silly words of an old shag like myself! Please! Now go and get the boys, I’ll prepare something yummy for all of you!” 

She patted your shoulder affectionately and sent you on your way.   
You went down the corridor, revelling in the feeling of being good for Bucky. When you reached the gym, you stopped in your tracks. All three men were punching huge punching bags, all three of them shirtless. But you were sure that even if there was Adonis himself, shirtless, your eyes would still find Bucky and wouldn’t let him out of your sight.   
You knew that body like the back of your hand, and still, you couldn’t keep your eyes off him. Your mind wandered back to the night before, only for a gruff voice to end your daydream.   
“Enjoying the show?” Someone said from behind you, and when you turned around, your stomach dropped. It was one of the guys from yesterday. Brock. He had that sly smirk on his face again, and you truly wished you could wipe it off somehow.   
“Yeah, yeah, I am.” You said curtly and turned around to watch Bucky’s muscles clench and unclench as he trained, still unaware of your presence.   
“I bet I could give you a better show. What do you say? How about we get lost for a bit, and I’ll give you the ride of your life?”   
You frowned and crossed your arms on your chest.   
“Excuse me? You’re really not getting it, are you? I’m not interested, nor will I ever be. Even if I wasn’t dating your fucking boss, I wouldn’t want “the ride of my life” with you, asshole. So how ’bout you mind your own fucking business, and leave me be?”   
You scoffed and tried to turn around, only for a hand to stop you, landing on your shoulder, squeezing tightly. 

“You’re just another pussy, sweetheart, and you’d be stupid to think the boss will keep you around for long. You might have survived the month, but he’ll get tired of you soon enough. And you’ll come begging me for what I’m offering, you b-“   
“Rumlow!” Bucky’s voice boomed through the gym. Brock’s hand immediately left your body, and his body turned rigid. Even though he tried to hide it, you could see that he was indeed afraid of Bucky. Suit him well, you thought to yourself and took a step from him.   
“The hell is happening here?”   
“We were just talking, boss, nothing else,” Brock said, and you had to roll your eyes.   
“Uh-huh. Go and train before I fucking scrape your eyes out for even looking at her.” Bucky growled as he got closer, and Brock didn’t wait for anything else and ran into the gym, not daring to look around.   
You smiled and looked at Bucky, who was now scowling at you.   
“And what the hell are you doing here? Why aren’t you in the bedroom? Huh?”   
Your brows shot to your hairline. He might have been a fucking mafia boss, but you weren’t one of his men. 

“Don’t you take this tone with me, James!” You said taking a step towards him. You could see confusion written all over his face over the fact that you weren’t afraid of him. Not even a little. “I woke up alone, in your house, and I went to look for my man. I bumped into Magda who told me to get you all for breakfast because, apparently, you went to train without eating anything. So I came here and watched you for a second before that asshole started talking to me. So, the blame’s on you. If you wanted me to stay in your room, you shouldn’t have left me there, all alone.” You scoffed and walked away.   
Truth be said, Brock’s words still played in your head. What if he was right? What if you were just another pussy to Bucky, and he would throw you away the second he saw someone more interesting, or prettier, or skinnier, or whatever.   
When you walked in the kitchen, you saw that the adjoining room was a dining room, so without a word to Magda, who was now frowning at your sad face, you went and sat to the table.   
Bucky watched you leave, hating himself for even thinking to be mad at you. It really wasn’t your fault, and he could see that the conversation between you and Rumlow was very one-sided. Bucky saw very well that you weren’t feeling comfortable around Rumlow, and he made a mental note to keep an eye on his man. Nobody would make you feel less, and definitely not someone Bucky expected to protect you if he couldn’t.   
“Sam, Steve, c’mon. Magda’s making breakfast, training’s over,” Bucky yelled at his friends, but didn’t wait to see if they heard him or if they followed him. He strode towards the kitchen, ready to apologise to you. 

But before he could do so, a hand slapping his chest stopped him.   
“What did you do to that poor girl? She went to the gym all happy and giddy to see you, and she came back looking like someone punched her in the face. What did you do, boy?” Magda had her hands on her waist, looking like the God of revenge.   
“You know me, I’m an ass. But Imma apologise to her, I promise. Just let me go, and I make it better.”   
Magda nodded curtly and let Bucky walk around her to go to you. And true to Magda’s words, you really looked like someone took your favourite toy.   
“Doll, I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean it, but when I saw you and Rumlow together there, I kind of lost it. You’re mine and I-“  
“Am I? Am I yours, Bucky? Maybe right now, sure. But for how long? When are you gonna realise that I’m not enough and you’ll dump me just like you did with all those girls before?”   
You weren’t crying, but Bucky saw that you weren’t far from it. He could hear Steve and Sam coming into the room, and he turned away to gesture to them that they needed to leave the room. Immediately. They both looked confused at Bucky but followed his orders nevertheless.   
“Where is this coming from, Y/N? I thought you knew you weren’t like any of those girls. Not for me, anyway. I thought we were in a good place, baby, so, what happened, huh?”   
His tone was much softer than when he talked to you in the gym, and the first tear slipped out of your eye and rolled down your cheek.   
“It’s just that, I like you Bucky. Like a lot. And I don’t even want to imagine not having you by my side. But you never really were into long-term relationships, and I’m terrified of the moment you’ll realise this is not something you want. That you want to be free again, or that you want to have a girl who won’t make scenes when she’s and at you, or-“   
Bucky’s hand on your mouth stopped you from talking. You were now fully crying and sobbing, all the thoughts you repressed some time ago resurfacing again, just because of one asshole. 

“I really don’t know where this is coming from, but let me tell you one thing. Yeah, I don’t do relationships. But ever since I met you I want nothing else than to be with you non-stop. I don’t want freedom. Fuck freedom. I want you, with all your scenes, and crying watching rom-coms, and giggling when I say something stupid. I want it all, ok? I’m sorry that I’m not showing you enough just how much I care about you. I will, I promise I’ll tell you every day just how much you mean to me. Just please, please, baby, don’t cry and for the love of God, don’t leave me.”   
You looked at the man kneeling in front of you, and you couldn’t help but feel bad about your outburst. You never meant to make him feel bad, and you definitely didn’t want him to think that you were going anywhere.   
You hugged him, letting your fingers slid into his fluffy hair.   
“I’m not going anywhere, James. I promise that as long as you want me here, I’ll be right here. I’m just worried you won’t want me here after a while.”   
Bucky kissed you, desperate that you’d think he would ever let you go.   
“Well, bad news, love. You’re stuck with me for a long time, then. ‘Cause I’m not letting you leave. I think you’ll beg me soon, but nope. You’re mine, and I’m yours, and that’s a promise, ok? Will you finally tell me how did the thought even enter your mind today?”   
You looked down, blushing and disappointed you let someone like Brock Rumlow enter your mind and let you be hysterical over something that was obviously not happening.   
“When Rumlow talked to me, he said something about how I’m just another pussy and that you’ll get rid of me soon enough, and my stupid self overreacted. I’m sorry, James. I shouldn’t be so stupid.”   
Bucky shook his head and tried to stay as calm as he could. He wanted to reassure you that he wasn’t going to leave you, and after that was done, he would kill Rumlow. Who did he think he was talking shit to you?   
You laid your hand on his cheek, and he instinctively leaned into your touch. Bucky had no idea how you did that, some hidden talent, or superpower, or something like that, but every time you touched him, he calmed down, and all he focused on was you.   
“How about we won’t let him ruin more of our day than he already has? Let’s have breakfast with the boys, who I’m sure are in the next room, listening intently to what we’re saying. And then we’ll see, huh?”

  
After the comment with Sam and Steve, the two of them walked into the room, smiling and winking at you.   
Magda brought the breakfast a few seconds later, all the men taking their place beside the table. Magda made a little out of everything. There were avocado toasts, bacon and eggs, granola, yoghurt, and a whole bowl of fruits.  
When all of you put the food on your plates, the bickering started.   
“So, Y/N, tell us. Is he really as good in bed as he pretends to be?” Sam asked with a smirk, putting bacon in his mouth.   
You almost choked on a piece of granola because of him, trying to laugh him off, but he was pretty adamant.   
“How about we didn’t talk about my sex life during breakfast, huh? I think there are better topics than that.” Bucky growled into his plate, and you put your hand on his thigh, reassuring him that you were just fine.

Unlike with Brock, Sam and Steve were a lovable duo, and you enjoyed spending the morning with them, listening to stories about Bucky when they were younger.   
When you all finished eating, Steve turned to you. “Did Bucky show you the back yard of this place? It’s insane!”  
You gasped and hit Bucky playfully. “No! No, he didn’t.” You turned to Bucky with a raised brow. “Care to show me this insanity, good sir?”   
Bucky snickered at the name and stood up, interlacing his fingers with yours.   
“Look at him, Steve. Our boy is all grown up now. Holding hands and all.” Sam hollered, and it earned him a jab to his ribs from Bucky and a playful slap across the top of his head from Steve. You all laughed and walked towards the huge French windows leading towards the backyard.   
When you stepped in, your breath hitched in your throat. It was beautiful. You would bet that it was as big as any gold course, with a little woods in one corner, small lake right next to it. You could also see the enormous swimming pool on the left side of the property. Everything was a little wild, but oh so pretty.   
What you could also see where two dogs running to you. One of them looked like a Pit Bull terrier, with brown and white spots. The other was slightly smaller, but you guessed also a Pit Bull, just the brown of his fur was lighter than the other one. You have always loved dogs, so you took a step to get closer to them, but Bucky’s hand stopped you.   
“They are not too fond of strangers, Y/N. If I were you I would-“ 

But you didn’t listen to him and took the step anyway, and in that exact moment, the dogs were in front of you. They were both barking, but it didn’t make you fear them.   
“Hi, pretty boys. Are you good doggos, huh? Who’s a good boy?” You asked in your sweetest voice, which you only ever used for dogs and cats.   
To the boys’ utter surprise, the dogs started wiggling their tails, whining and the ran to you to lick your hands and let you scratch them all over.   
You crouched to their level, letting them lick your face, and you giggled out loud when they bumped into each other, trying to get closer to you.   
“Uh, unbelievable. You some dog whisperer or something? They won’t even let us touch them this way,” Sam said, obviously confused.   
“What are their names?” You asked still, scratching them.   
“The bigger one is Groot, and the smaller but scarier is Rocket. They are something like our guard dogs.” Bucky almost whispered, still not over the fact his scary dogs were acting like puppies around you, showing you their bellies and wiggling their tails like crazy. 

“Well, hi Groot, hi, Rocket! I already love you both! C’mon, let’s find a stick I can fetch you, huh?” You said, and without looking at Bucky, you walked into the backyard, with the dogs following you as if they have been doing it their whole lives.   
“Well, Y/N is something else. Hell, even I don’t have enough courage to pet them, man, and I’ve known them since they were puppies.” Steve thought out loud, and Sam and Bucky couldn’t but agree.   
Bucky watched you smiling freely, enjoying yourself with his dogs, throwing the stick, and when the dogs wouldn’t move, you ran towards the stick and showed them what you wanted them to do.   
“She really is something else, man.” Bucky mused, a smile appearing on his face.


	11. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend precious time with Natasha before Bucky comes running to you, with a specific question on his mind. And you’re not too sure if you’re ready.

It was not that you didn’t enjoy your time at the mansion. You surely did, but after a few days (because of course Bucky didn’t let you leave just like that when he had all things he needed at one place) you felt like you could use some alone time. Or, more specifically, time with your own friends.   
Bucky acted as if he couldn’t speak English when you told him that you’d like somebody to drive you home and that somebody could presumably be anybody else but Brock. Even though he stayed clear of you the whole time you spent in the house, it didn’t mean you felt any better about the guy. You still remembered his sly comments, and it never ceased to make you shudder.   
Bucky tried to list all the advantaged of you staying there with him, and although constant sex and not having to cook did sound pretty good, you knew you had to leave, one way, or the other. It was also the end of the weekend, and as much as you liked Bucky and spending some quality time with him, your boss would probably not be too happy about you not coming to work the next day. 

But most of all, it felt like a century since you last saw Nat. You were used to be with her almost every single day, just sharing stupid stories from work, and having a laugh about the stupidity of some people. But because you spent so much time with Bucky, you just didn’t have the time for Natasha. And you were feeling like the worst friend in the world.   
Bucky’s protests were loud and clear, but your resilience was stronger, and so it was Sunday afternoon, that you finally managed to make him budge, and he actually let you leave the mansion. Not without a long and very steamy goodbye though. He insisted it was either a hot shower sex, or you not leaving his house ever again, so…   
It was Peter who drove you back, and even though Bucky wanted to accompany you, he had some pressing matters to attend to, and, to be quite frank, you didn’t mind one bit. You enjoyed your time spent with Peter, because he was just such a sweetheart, and you wanted to get to know him better.   
“I don’t want to pester you, Peter, and if you don’t feel like answering my question, you totally can stay quiet,” you said, while his eyes were glued to the road, probably because Bucky told him that if there was a hair wrong on your hair when he next saw you, Peter would be responsible.   
“I’m an open book, Y/N. Ask away!” 

“Alright. I was curious, as to what such a sweet boy, and so young, on top of it, is doing with Bucky’s gang. I mean, sure, you’ve got the power, and I bet the money ain’t that bad either, but you seem so smart, and I just wondered what made you decide for this line of work, really,” you mused, and waited for his reply.   
You knew you were being nosey, but you just couldn’t help yourself.   
There was a silence in the car while Peter thought about his answer, and you didn’t rush him.   
“Uhm, well, my uncle used to work for Bucky’s father, he used to be his accountant, and because he and my aunt May raised me, it was one of those things that were almost given, you know? I tried to go to university, but it just didn’t feel right. So I quit and asked Bucky if I could help him out, and he took me in. Also, I wanted to help May. She is an amazing woman and after losing my uncle, I just wanted to help her out a bit, you know? And going to university, that would just drain her completely, and I didn’t have the heart to do it.”   
You listened to him intently, your heart tightening in your chest for him. You could see he was ok with his fate, but, somehow, you weren’t. You wanted more for this sweet kid, and even though you didn’t really know how to achieve that, you made a mental note to try and help him and his aunt so that he could pursue a better career. Or at least one where he wouldn’t have to face death almost every single month. 

Before you knew it, Peter was pulling over in front of your building. The street lamps were already lit, the dim light they were emitting setting a warm feeling in your heart. The sun was down, and only a few orange and pink clouds were giving away the beauty of the previous day. You kissed Peter’s cheek, which even in the hardly lit car caused him to blush so hard you could actually see it, and you giggled slightly.   
You bid him goodnight and getting out of the car, you pulled out your phone from your purse, dealing Bucky’s number. He made you promise to call him as soon as you got home, and you knew you would have caught hell weren’t you to call him immediately.   
He picked up in seconds, and you had to laugh in your head. He was such a softie, even if he never admitted it.   
“Already missing me, doll?”   
You could almost see the smirk on his stupid face, and you shook your head, unlocking the front door.   
“Oh, that’s how it is now, huh? I thought you wanted me to let you know, but I guess I was wrong, bye, Buck!” You hollered, even though you had no intention of hanging up on him.   
“NO” Wait! I was just joking! I’m glad you called, doll, you know me. I was just teasing you, that’s all. I’m happy you’re home and safe. Was the ride ok, or should I take care of the youngling?” 

“Don’t you even dare tell him anything, joke or not. He’s mortified of you, and I don’t wanna be the reason you’re making him uncomfortable. The ride was perfect, and you should be glad you have such a sweetie amongst your men!” You told him, imagining him rolling his eyes at your comments. He always did this when you talked to him about his line of business.  
“Right, because it’s such an important trait for a mobster, to be a fucking sweetie. Imma have to remember that one when I hire more men. If you’re not a sweetie, you can’t fucking work for him. You wanna kill him? Sure, but do it sweetly.”   
You snorted out a laugh just as you entered your apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. You missed this little place. Your little safe haven.   
“You’re such a dork. I’m just saying that he can actually act human, not like I can say that about all of your guys,” you took a jab at Brock and Bob, but continued right afterwards, not wanting to give him a reason to get angry again.   
“Anyway, I’m gonna go, I think me and Nat are gonna have a glass or five, and then we’ll go to sleep. Hope you have a good night, babe,” you almost whispered, walking further in the apartment and spotting Nat sitting on the sofa, smiling at you with two glasses of wine ready. How she knew you were coming, that was a mystery to you.   
“Don’t think I didn’t hear what you said there! Be safe and text me when you wake up. Night!”   
You wanted to laugh at him for being such an overprotective boyfriend, but he already hung up. Bucky couldn’t make a friendly phone call, and that was why you always rather either texted him or spoke to him in person. His telephone persona was just too stiff for you.   
“Hey there, stranger! I almost thought you moved there and that I had to look for another roommate!” Nat smiled at you sheepishly, and you stuck your tongue out, which made her laugh. 

“Not my fault my boyfriend wants me all to himself,” you said, shrugging your shoulders, and Nat had to roll her eyes at you.   
“Your boyfriend is a mafia boss, of course, he wants you to himself, babe! Anyway, how is life going in the mafia paradise, huh? He’s been treating you well, I hope. If not, I’m gonna go and kick his juicy ass!”   
You wanted to take a sip of your wine, but Nat’s comment made you spit it out like a hippo, and your hand wasn’t fast enough to cover your mouth which made the white wine sprinkle everywhere on the sofa.   
“You can’t say things like that! I could have drowned, for Christ’s sake! Anyway, a juicy ass, huh?” You smirked at her.   
The rest of the night went similarly, you two were talking your hearts out about everything that has happened since you two had a proper girls’ evening. By the time it was 1AM, you were both giggling messes, slightly drunk but definitely happy.   
And it was in that state that an idea emerged in your brain. You bid Nat goodnight and went to your room, picking up your phone and dialling the only important number.   
—-

Bucky was already asleep when his phone started vibrating next to his head. He wanted to ignore it, thinking it could wait till morning to deal with the world and with the person being so rude as to call him so late at night.   
But when he saw who was calling him, he sat up straight and didn’t hesitate in picking up.   
“Doll? What’s wrong? Where are you? Should I come for you?” He was distressed, just the mere thought of you being hurt made him want to vomit. He could gut a person with his bare hands, but he couldn’t stand the thought of you suffering.   
He heard a little giggle escaping your mouth, and your heavy breathing and his brows furrowed.   
“You could come alright if you know what I mean,” he heard you say seductively, and his face was now wearing a look of utter confusion.   
“What? Y/N? Are you- are you drunk, doll?” He asked, his hand on his face as he tried to breathe through his slight panic attack.   
“Maybe, maybe not. But I miss you, James, and I thought we could have a little fun, what do you say?” You were whining, and before Bucky knew what was happening a strangled moan left your lips, and the sound went straight to his groin.   
“Doll, are you doing what I think you’re doing?” 

  
“Depends. What do you think I’m doing, James?” The way his name rolled off your tongue would be enough to get him off. He loved it when you called his name, all sweaty, with puffed up lips, parted enough he could kiss you deeply whenever he liked.   
He growled as a response, and he heard you moaning again. His dick was already standing proud, just the thought of you making it all excited and ready for action. Bucky sighed and lied down, keeping his sleeping pants on, just freeing his aching cock.   
“You’re teasing me, Y/N, that’s what you’re doing. So stop it, and tell me exactly what you’re doing to that pretty pussy of yours.”   
He could hear the sudden intake of breath on the other side of the line and had to smirk at your reaction. He could have you gasping even if he wasn’t there to perform his magic  
Few seconds passed before you regained your composure and actually started talking. Bucky was just intently listening to the sounds leaving your mouth, imagining what you looked like at the moment, and each image his mind created was hotter than the previous one. But he knew no matter what he imagined, the reality was ten thousand times better, and he seriously hated himself for letting you go home. He could’ve been balls deep inside you by now.   
“I’m picturing you with me, James, the way your beard scratches along under-boob, and the way you suck on my tits when you thrusting deep inside me, hitting all the right spots as you go,” you said quietly, and Bucky could tell you were biting your lip, trying to stay as quiet as possible. But because you were a screamer, he knew you wouldn’t be able to keep that up for long. 

Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by your little sighs and moans, and just the whole idea that you got drunk with your friend, and the thing you wanted to do at 1 AM in the morning was to call him and have phone sex with him.   
“Yeah? And how does that feel, baby?” Bucky asked you, his voice strained from the effort of not coming right there and then.   
“Oh, yeah! You feel amazing, James. So good and ohmygod… so sooo deep! Ooooh,” you were muttering and moaning, and Bucky couldn’t help it but let a moan of his own escape his lips. He could hear the whimper coming from your bed, and he swore under his breath. You would be his death, Bucky was sure of it.   
The rest of the phone call was filled with both of you moaning and encouraging the other to speed up, to do it harder, and it 6 minutes, you were both hissing and groaning, coming together just as if you were actually sharing a bed.   
For a moment, all that could be heard on the line was panting, both of you trying to calm down your hearts, and come down from your bliss.   
“Well,” Bucky said when he regained his composure, “that was something else, doll. You alright?”   
He could hear your sighs, and he could only imagine the blissful expression on your face right now.   
“‘M fine. Tired, but oh-so-good. I’m sorry if I woke you up, I just needed to hear your voice.”   
Your voice indeed sounded exhausted, and while Bucky cleaned himself, he mumbled on the phone, grinning like an idiot.   
“Never apologise for wanting to have sex with me, phone or not. And if I ever tell you to stop, or to quit it, please, just kill me. Go to sleep, Y/N. You’re going to work tomorrow, and you should get at least some rest before you do so.”  
You just hummed, and Bucky was pretty positive you were already drifting off, tired and satisfied. He smiled at the phone and mumbled a low goodnight before he hung up and went off to sleep himself. And all he could dream off that night was you being curled against his side, safe and sound.   
—-

The whole day was a nightmare. Not only did you have a slight hangover in the morning, and your head felt like it would burst into flames any minute, you also came a bit late to work, which didn’t help your situation at all. Not that your boss minded too much, but still. You hated it when you were late.   
By the end of the day, you wished you could be at home, taking a hot bath with your favourite scented candle, and let the whole day disappear from your mind.   
But, obviously, Bucky had different plans, when it came to your evening, because as you got out of the office, there he was, standing like a statue surrounded by his men.   
Kate and the others looked like deers in headlights, just standing there, confused and slightly terrified, with their eyes looking like they’d fall out if they moved. You just nodded their way and rolled your eyes at Bucky and his dramatic entrance into your personal life. He just HAD to come there.   
You could feel all the eyes on you as you walked towards the black SUV and the infamous man standing in front of it. Only Nat knew about your relationship, and you thought you’d have a bit more time keeping in secret. But obviously, Bucky’s plans differed from yours and oh boy, would he hear about that one!  
You didn’t even spare him a look, giving a small smile to Peter and Sam who were next to Bucky and you got in the car, shutting the door right behind you. You crossed your arms in front of you, clenching your jaw. 

You didn’t even know why you were this mad. At first, you thought it was because you didn’t want to be seen with Bucky, his reputation preceding him. But then you realised that you didn’t care about that anymore. Sure, he was a gangster and he, without a doubt, did some things you wouldn’t even want to know about, but when he was with you, and with people he cared about, he was this amazing guy who would do anything for his people. And that’s what you valued the most.   
It was that he didn’t even tell you he’d come and very obviously show everybody who you were seeing. It was your privacy as well as his, and you hated that he just made this decision without consulting you.   
When he finally got in the car, he immediately turned to you with his eyebrows raised. You huffed out a breath and turned to face the window, not ready to have this fight just yet.   
“Would you share with me, what the hell was that all about? Don’t I fucking deserve a kiss, picking up my girlfriend from work? What you so pissed about?”   
You didn’t even answer him, not wanting to cause a scene in front of his men. Sam may have been his best friend, and Peter was still a kid, but you knew better than to lecture him in front of them. You just shook your head and waited till you got to your apartment so you could have a civilised conversation with him, which you knew wouldn’t happen in the car.   
When Peter pulled over in from of your building, you said your goodbyes to the two in front and nodded at Bucky to follow you. He didn’t even question you, probably curious and pissed as hell you were still not speaking to him.   
Once in the apartment, he followed you to your room, closing the door behind the two of you, and once again, raising his brows at you. 

“You gonna tell me what’s got your panties twisted or should I fucking deduce it somehow?” He was pissed, alright.   
You turned on your heel, facing him with a furious expression.   
“Did I ask you to come and pick me up from work? Or did you just DEDUCE that was something I wanted and just fucking acted on it?”   
His expression was blank, but you knew that a million thoughts were running through his mind.   
“You still on about that bullshit that I’m not boyfriend material and people are gonna judge you? Thought we got over that! Thought you were ok with being my girl,” he raised his voice at you, and you flinched at his tone, but you weren’t about to be intimidated by him. No fucking way!  
“And have you ever asked me to be your fucking girlfriend, when you’re running around like a macho, acting as if we were a solid item, huh?”   
Bucky was stunned. He told you you were his, and all of that, but he never thought you’d actually want him to ask you to be his girlfriend.   
He smirked and took a step closer, you taking one step back. You were not ready to make up just yet.   
“I didn’t know it was required, doll. If only I knew, I would’ve asked a lot sooner! I told you you were my girl and you didn’t protest, so I took it you were fine with that. But if you’re not, fine. My beautiful, amazing Y/N, would you do me the honour and be my official girlfriend? Please?” 

Well, that please really did that for you. Bucky, and pleading, you wouldn’t get anything better out of him, anyway.   
“Since you’re asking so nicely, James,” you accentuated his name and smirked at him, earning a chuckle from him.   
“You can be so fucking difficult sometimes. Why didn’t you say so in the car?”   
“I was worried we would actually fight and I didn’t want to undermine your authority in front of the guys,” you smiled sweetly at him, and let him pull you in a hug.   
“I’d spank your cute ass if you did that! Oh, and I came because I had another question on my mind. Is it a good time to talk to you about something else, or are you still pissed at your boyfriend?”   
You swatted his chest lightly.   
“What is it, my amazing boyfriend?”   
He kissed the crown of your head and pulled you even closer.  
“My birthday is coming up, and we have this tradition, that always on my birthday we organise a ball in some specific theme so that we can gather around looking dope as fuck and having a lot of kinky sex. Which, I hope, will be with you this year,” he added quickly, seeing your face turning red.   
“Would you come with me, as my date?”


	12. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending a ball with Bucky as his official girlfriend is a big deal for you, and you try to prepare accordingly. Meanwhile, Bucky tries to determine the actions of his enemies.

Waking up, you felt butterflies in your stomach. Well, it actually felt more like a bunch of bats were trying to tear you from the inside, trying to get away, but that didn’t sound so romantic, so when Nat asked you how you were feeling, you told her the butterfly version.   
It was Friday morning, and even though you had to go to work, you couldn’t care less about that. Tonight was the night when you’d finally be introduced as Bucky’s girlfriend to more than his closest men and family. And as much as you were nervous about the whole thing, you couldn’t help yourself to feel excited as well.   
You knew that the Bucky you’d see in the evening would be a very different version to what you were used to, but you also realised that if this relationship was gonna work, you’d have to get used to even to his official mobster persona. You told him like a million times during the week, that if he treated you like one of your bitches, he’d regret it. Greatly.   
And despite him being the actually dangerous one in the relationship, you heard him gulp through the phone, and he just husked out a simple understood, which made you smirk in return. This big mafia boss was yours, and you couldn’t be happier about it. 

True, you two didn’t have any conversation regarding your feelings, but if tonight went well, you were determined to tell him how you felt about him. You weren’t able to hide it any longer. Every second you spent with Bucky convinced you that you were doing the right thing, letting him have your heart. As cautious as you were during the very beginnings of your relationship, none of it bothered you now. Every day, Bucky proved to you just how much you meant to him, even if the actual words never left his mouth.   
Work was torture because all you could think of was your beautiful dress awaiting you at home, the wonders that Nat could do with your make-up, and the moment you finally was with Bucky again. He has been busy the whole week, only managing to visit you once, for a brief talk before you fell asleep, completely exhausted. You knew he was there with you until you fell asleep, drawing circles on your exposed back, humming compliments into your ear. You remembered thinking that you could get used to something like this every night because sleep always came easier when Bucky was there with you.   
So when you finally escaped work, thinking about all those things that happened between you and Bucky, and about what was about to happen, you almost sprinted the whole way to your apartment. You felt like an idiot feeling so giddy about such thing, but you just couldn’t help yourself. Your man would be astounded by your appearance tonight, and you knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself.   
—-

“What do you mean nobody saw him for the last 3 weeks?” Bucky’s voice boomed through his office, every man sitting there, shrinking further into their chairs. Bucky was furious, the vein on his forehead was ticking like a time bomb, ready to explode, his nostrils flaring like an angry lion. Even Sam and Steve were quiet, their heads bowed because they knew too well that were they to piss Bucky off at that particular moment, a bullet might be the next thing they saw.   
As much as Bucky seemingly calmed down ever since you walked into his life, it didn’t seem to affect his work. He was as ruthless as ever, maybe even more, because now he had an actual person to protect from all the shit happening in the city.   
And Pierce being underground didn’t seem like him, and it made chills run down Bucky’s spine. He needed to know where Pierce was at all times, and because his men forgot to mention that they couldn’t find him for the good part of the month, Bucky was ready to explode.   
“Why the fuck is nobody speaking up? Didn’t I tell you that the second something changes with that motherfucker, you come right to me? Huh? Or are you idiots to fucking dumb to remember a simple task? I’m looking at you two shitheads, Rumlow, Johnson. I thought you were assigned to his case!”   
The two men still didn’t look at Bucky, probably not even breathing in fear it would make Bucky snap.   
“I expect answers!” Bucky yelled, and he saw Peter flinching from the corner of his eye. But he didn’t care, not at that moment. Somebody’s hurt feelings were the last of his worries, and if he had to, he would beat the information out of his own men.   
“We thought he just had a vacation, or something, y’know?”   
Boom.

A book that was laying on Bucky’s side of the table was sent flying across the room and landed with a loud thud.   
“Vacation? You’ve got to be kidding me, Rumlow. For fuck’s sake. Dig deeper and fucking find him. And I’m telling you, if anybody crashes tonight’s party, heads will be chopped off. And I fucking mean it, so I advise everybody here to fucking do something about it. I want all the other guys at the ball too, I want everyone there in case Pierce decided to show up.”   
Bucky yelled and left the room before he actually hurt somebody. Steve and Sam shared a look before they both got up from their chairs and followed Bucky outside. The rest of the men remained seated, waiting till they heard some door closing behind Bucky, so they could sneak out unwatched.   
Bucky went outside to the porch, watching the trees move under the light breeze, trying to think of things to calm him down. He really didn’t want to have to kill anybody on his own team, but it was getting harder and harder to keep to that.   
He knew Steve and Sam would come to talk to him, so it didn’t surprise him when he heard the door opening and closing and set of two boots strutting towards him.   
“It’s probably nothing, Buck, and you know it. If the guys genuinely thought it was something, they would have told you. I bet they just didn’t want to disturb your honeymoon phase with Y/N. We all see how happy you are with her, and nobody wants to destroy that,” Steve said softly, patting Bucky on his shoulder.   
Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. He knew Steve was probably right about the men, and definitely right about you. Just the thought of you laughing at something stupid he told you made a small smile creep to his cheeks. You’ve ruined him for any other woman, that was for sure. Maybe, you even ruined him for the line of work, people trying to protect him from any sort of information was not something that happened too often. 

“I know, and all that’s nice, but when I give an order, I fucking expect people to follow it, and not think about my poor, poor heart. I’m the boss here, and something, I’ve the feeling people forget it.”  
“Ha! Don’t worry, you instilled the fear of God in them a long time ago. Nobody doubts what you’re willing to do for the city, for your men. Trust me, man, if anything, they fear you even more, because everyone knows that were something to happen to Y/N, you’d probably murder half the city, including them,” Sam smiled at Bucky, patting his other shoulder.   
Bucky nodded thankfully at both his friends, feeling better about himself and about the whole situation already. He huffed out a breath he was holding and let himself get excited about tonight. His birthday was on Sunday, but he wanted the ball to be on Friday, and the theme for this year was Hell. Simple but effective, Bucky thought, and he seriously couldn’t wait to see what you’d wear.   
He wanted to buy you a dress, but you insisted on them being a surprise, and, honestly, Bucky wanted to be surprised by you and your beauty. The night couldn’t come soon enough for him.  
—-

It was a surprise to find Peter standing in front of your door at 8 sharp, and even a bigger surprise was that Bucky wasn’t there with him. You scolded yourself inwardly because you knew it was his party and the host should probably be there for when all the guests arrived. Still. Your possessive ass wanted him for yourself, and it only now dawned on you that tonight would be the first night when you’d be with him, be he wouldn’t be entirely yours.   
“You look exquisite, Y/N. Bucky is gonna faint when he sees you,” Peter interrupted your invasive thoughts, and you blushed slightly at his compliment. You looked him up and down, finding him dressed in a suit, looking sharp as hell.   
“Well, you don’t look too bad yourself, Mr Handsome! All you mobster boys can dress up really nicely, Imma give you that,” you smirked at him, getting into the back of the car. You could see Peter blushing as well, and you had to chuckle. He really was too sweet for this life.   
The car ride was filled with the two of you laughing like crazy people, him sharing some stories about his aunt May, while you told him what your younger twin-sisters did to prank you when they were little. You didn’t even realise you were driving so long when you suddenly saw a beautiful renaissance building in front of you, with red and black drapes hanging on the railings, giving the whole building a hellish look.   
Bucky really did take the whole theme seriously, you thought as you got out of the car with Peter’s help.   
You looked around the entrance, and could already see many people, standing there and chatting. Your eyes slid to the women, who were all scarcely dressed, all their dresses reminding you more of lingerie than an actual dress. You gulped and looked down at yourself, suddenly feeling weird in your silky red dress with tin straps and long slit. It was still a long dress, and you wished you wore something more revealing, doubting that Bucky would even spare you a glance in the vast amount of mini-dresses, where the women showed their panties without hesitation. 

Peter saw your doubts, and he rushed to your side. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he wanted to make sure you were ok, nevertheless.   
“He’s right inside, Y/N. C’mon, you look lovely, and I bet the big boss is anxiously awaiting your arrival.”   
You scoffed and shook your head.   
“Look around, Peter. Everyone looks much hotter than me and, let’s be honest, Bucky is more prone to look at the girls with their boobs spilling out of their dress than at me, barely showing anything other than a bit of cleavage and my leg. Ugh! I should’ve known that this was not a normal ball. Maybe I should’ve let Bucky buy me the damn dress, and he would actually like what he saw!”   
Peter squinted his eyes and then raised his eyebrow, unbelievingly.   
“Wait a second. You think Bucky will be interested in anybody else than you? I meant it when I said you looked exquisite, and if you only gave Bucky the chance to actually tell you himself, maybe these idiotic doubts wouldn’t come to your mind,” Peter said with a smirk, proud that he could scold you like that without apologising.  
You gaped at him slightly, before you blinked a few times and let him know that you were ready to walk into the lion’s den. You caught Peter’s elbow, not willing to face all those people alone, and he gladly let you use his arm as both physical and moral support. 

You could feel people staring at you, some with curiosity, but most, and especially the women, with distrust and disdain. You pursed your lips even harder, not giving them the chance to talk to you because you needed to find your footing first. You needed to find Bucky to calm down. Or to tell you that you weren’t what he wanted and you could go home and cry.   
Peter wasn’t really sure where his boss was, but he was determined to find him as soon as possible, preferably before you’ve had enough of your self-doubts and turned around to leave the party. From the very first second, Peter met you, he enjoyed your presence, around the mansion and around Bucky, and he was determined to keep you two together.   
When he finally noticed three men, standing like they owned the place, and he noticed that the shapes of the heads matched heads of Bucky, Steve, and Sam, he quickened his pace, not realising that your high heels didn’t let you run around like him. He tapped Bucky’s shoulder, and for a second, he was scared of his boss because Bucky gave him a look that said how dare you to disturb me, but that quickly changed.   
Bucky glanced at Peter with a snarky retort on his tongue, when he noticed somebody with their beauty beyond words gripping Peter’s arm and his heart skipped a beat.   
You looked like a goddess, or the queen of hell, to be more precise. Your dress wasn’t as revealing as most of the women in the ballroom, but maybe that was why Bucky loved your dress even more. They hugged your curves perfectly, leaving little to the imagination as they accentuated your breasts and your hips with your ass, the slit on your leg revealing your perfect thigh to the world. And as happy as Bucky was to see you, he suddenly didn’t like that dress that much.   
You watched as Bucky’s expression changed from bitchy to amazed, to angry in a few seconds, and the last look almost made you take a step back. Why he was angry, suddenly, was beyond you. 

Bucky nodded at Peter, who then let go of your arm, and Bucky stood impossibly close to you, pressing his chest against you in a desperate hug.   
“What do you think you’re wearing, doll?” He hissed into your ear, and you bowed your head, ashamed. You knew he’d be pissed because you didn’t show enough.   
“I’m so sorry, James. I thought this was a ball as in a ball, but when I came and saw all the mini dresses all around, I felt like a fool. I still do. Maybe I can make Peter drive me to the closest mall, and I can get myself something shorter? Or maybe tighter? I know how much-“   
“Shorter? Tighter? Have you lost your fucking mind? I thought you were revealing too much! Everyone can see your perfect body like that, and that body’s mine! I don’t want these sly men ogling what’s fucking mine!”   
You frowned and pulled away from him slightly.   
“What? Have you seen what the other women are wearing? I’m like the most modest person here, babe!”   
“Yeah, but all these women are mostly sluts only here to try and get into our pants. And while I’d love you in my pants, I can’t stand the idea that other men are thinking the same fucking thing,” he growled and instinctively pulled you to him again. You let him and smirked into the crook of his neck. He still had eyes just for you.   
“I’m yours, Mr Barnes. No need to be jealous. I don’t care what other people think as long as you’re not ogling other women,” he whispered into his ear, and it was now his turn to pull away, his mouth turned to an amused smirk. 

“Other women? I don’t even fucking see other women, doll. I told you, you’re different, and you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”   
You giggled before he pulled you in a heated kiss, obviously laying claim on you, but you couldn’t care less. His claim on you meant that you had a claim on him, and so you happily obliged, hoping that all those bitches were watching you and understanding that your man was off-limits.   
Bucky seemed to have read your mind because he gave you a knowing look and pecked your lips once again, before you started walking around the room, him talking to some important people, while you were standing by his side, calming him with your presence.   
The whole night was rather pleasant, Bucky’s hand firmly placed on your hip, and whenever you had to go to the restroom, he would make Peter or Drax, or both take you there and back to him after. You wanted to fight him on this, but one stern look from him told you that this was not the place nor time when you should protest against his commands. So you always just rolled your eyes, inwardly, and let the guys take you to the restroom.   
When you were back in Bucky’s arms, his shoulder lost the tension they had whenever you left his side. It was well after midnight, both you and Bucky had a glass of champagne in your hands, and you were stealing away a second for yourselves, having a hard time to keep your hands on your own bodies, when the other looked so delicious when you heard the first crash. 

Bucky’s playful side was suddenly gone, and in was the sharp and concentrated man you remembered from the night of your attack. You exchanged a quick glance before you stepped into the room.   
Another crash sounded, and you only then realised what it was. Gunshots. Somebody was shooting in the ballroom.   
Before you knew what was happening, you were on the ground, panting heavily, and a pain shot through your whole body. This wasn’t happening.  
It was only when you saw droplets of blood around you that you let the panic overwhelm you. You were under attack, and there was almost a zero chance that the two of you would make it out alive.


	13. Time to Be a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ballroom is under attack. And you try to make it out alive. But not without Bucky.

You groaned loudly as you rolled on the ground. You tried to focus long enough to find out what the hell was happening. You knew that there was somebody, or more people firing guns in the room, most probably looking for Bucky and his men. That made you an easy target as well because you were always by Bucky’s side.   
Realising this you looked around yourself frantically, knowing you didn’t fall to the ground on your own volition. It must have been Bucky pushing you down so you wouldn’t be hurt. And you were right. Bucky was next to you, but unlike you, he was already on his feet, yelling orders at his men and looking around the room to find who the shooters were.   
He briefly looked at you, looking for any apparent injuries that would prevent you from getting up, and when he saw none, he quickly grabbed your upper arm and pulled you up to his side.   
You hissed in pain because you felt a sharp sting in your hip, and when you looked down to your left side, there was a shard of glass sticking out of your body. If you weren’t in such frantic situation, you would probably let yourself panic over it, and you’d most probably faint. But there was no time for that now.   
Bucky followed your eyes, and when he saw the glass sticking out of you, he swore under his breath. He tried to touch it, but you swatted his hand away and took a deep breath. You needed to be strong not only for yourself but also for Bucky. You knew that he didn’t need a pretty face who would scream and faint in this situation. He needed a strong woman who would listen to his commands. You would have plenty of time to have a panic attack when this was all over, you told yourself.   
You quickly pulled the shard out of your skin, stifling a painful moan in your throat. So that’s where the blood around you was from, you thought to yourself, patted your hip and threw the glass on the ground.

You then gripped Bucky’s hand in yours and gave him a reassuring squeeze which he reciprocated, only to turn around and yell at Sam behind the closest pillar to where you two were currently hiding.   
“Sam! You have eyes on the shooter? We can’t go blasting shots through the room. There might civilians left here. They have nothing to do with this shit,” he yelled, but Sam yelled back that it was negative. They still couldn’t find whoever was shooting.   
Just as he finished yelling, there was another round of bullets fired, most of them aimed at the two of you and your little pillar, which was shaking with the strength of those shots.   
You took a deep breath and tried to make yourself as small as possible, trying not to be a target.   
“Imma get you out of here, doll. You’re my priority,” Bucky said between the bullets as he gripped his own gun.   
Before you knew it, he was standing a meter away from you, taking a few good shots after which a silence followed. Bucky obviously killed whoever was firing at you. But you knew you shouldn’t be hopeful. There definitely wasn’t just one shooter, so nobody was safe, yet.

“I love you, James, but I’m not the only person here. Please, make your life a priority as well,” you said with a stern look and Bucky smiled at you before he caressed your cheek briefly.   
“I always knew I’d die doing this job, but I won’t have it that you die here as well. Even if it was the last thing I did, you’re getting out of here safe, Y/N,” Bucky whispered against your hair. You pushed him away slightly and took the lapels of his tuxedo.   
“You listen to me, James Buchanan Barnes. Stop talking like that or these shooters will be your last fucking worry, you hear me? If you want me to get out, you’re gonna have to get out as well. I’m not losing you, not so soon after I fucking found the love of my life,” you almost yelled into his face.   
Bucky watched you in amazement, silent because of your little outburst. He knew that there wasn’t any other woman for him. Nobody was crazy enough to stay with him despite the shit-show his life was.   
He just nodded and kissed you, letting all his emotions into the kiss for you to feel, for you to know that he would try to do everything in his power to live. For you, if not for anything else in this world.   
He wanted to say something more when suddenly the room was pitch-black.

Great, now they cut the power, you thought and set your jaw. As scared as you were, you were getting pretty pissed at those fucking attackers. Did they really have to make it look like a scene from a shitty action movie? Everyone could have carried on shooting with the lights still on, but no. It wouldn’t have the effect, or whatever.   
You knew your sarcastic self wasn’t helping anything at that moment, but you had to let out your fear somehow, and it was either being snarky in your own head or start crying and crumble on the floor. And you knew you couldn’t afford the second option.   
You could feel Bucky pulling you down by your interlaced fingers, so you did the logical thing and crouched, although it was not the easiest thing to do in your high heels. But putting them down would only result in more shards in your feet, and so you decided to keep them on, however uncomfortable that was.   
“We need to stay together, doll. You listen to everything I say when I say duck, you duck. When I say run, you fucking run, are we clear?” Bucky said intently, and you nodded.   
“Yeah, very clear. I do everything you say, no talking back. You’re the boss,” you stated, and Bucky nodded, glad that you weren’t making a scene right now. Not that you were that kind of girl, but still. It was a possibility, especially in a moment like that.

You heard vibrations coming from Bucky’s pocket, and he quickly picked up his phone.   
“Yes, Steve? Another two down, good. Do we know how many it actually was? You think 15? Alright, copy that. Be careful, try to kill as many motherfuckers as possible. I don’t give a shit about witnesses. I think we can be pretty sure as to who it was sending these men here. Yeah, me and Y/N are still in the main ballroom. Yup, Sam is still here, and I think Peter and Drax as well. Haven’t heard from anyone else, but hoping that they’re alright and fucking fighting. Alright,” Bucky finished his call, and then looked back at you.   
“We gotta get out of here, doll. So we fight our way back, and then we’ll see. If everybody’s dead by then, we can go home, if not, you stay outside, and I’ll take care of business. We good?”   
“Good,” you nodded and followed Bucky who carefully stood up, and started walking towards the exit. You knew he was doing it mostly for you, but you were still happy he didn’t send somebody else with you outside while he fought. You needed him healthy and happy, just like the rest of the gang.   
You tried to tread carefully and silently, trying not to draw attention to the two of you by the clicking of your shoes. Just when you thought you outsmarted the idiots by taking the longer route outside, you saw a shadow in front of Bucky.   
He was quick to let go of your hand, and thanks to your eyes already adjusting to the darkness, you could see a knife in that person’s hand, which Bucky dodged skilfully, knocking it out of the guy’s hand with one swing of his right arm, while his left arm grabbed the guy by his throat. The attacker was obviously surprised at Bucky’s swift motion, because he didn’t react at all, or very little, from what you saw.

When you heard a sickening crack, you knew Bucky broke his neck. Just like that, with his bare hands. It gave you a new respect for Bucky, and even a little fear, but you didn’t want to dwell on that. You couldn’t be afraid of your boyfriend. Not when you were sure he would never put his hand on you.   
You continued on your way after that. You could hear some fighting from other parts fo the building, but you thought that you were staring to be safe more and more the closer you got to the door. And just as the thought crossed your mind, a rain of bullets hit you.  
Bucky quickly pushed you in an adjacent empty room, closing the door with a thud and hiding behind one of the doors. You were surprised you were still unscratched except the one thing on your hip, and you sighed heavily, breathing out a relief.   
You looked over at Bucky, wanting to tell him that you were two lucky sons of bitches when you saw his face contorted in pain.   
You frantically got to your knees and scrambled closer to him to check his injuries. Surprisingly, he didn’t protest, and that’s how you knew that it was actually really bad. He must have been in a lot of pain for you to take care of him in a situation like that one.   
You asses the injuries, seeing most of the blood was concentrated on his left arm. You pushed his sleeves out of the way and saw that a bullet hit him right through his shoulder, or very close to it.

The wound was bleeding like crazy, and you were afraid that at this frequency, he would bleed out in your hands. You quickly took off his jacket and pushed it against the wound. He hissed in pain, muttering insults not directly at you, but at the whole situation.   
“You’re gonna be alright, baby, you just gotta stay awake for me, ok?” You murmured against Bucky’s cheek, trying to keep him awake. You rummaged through his pocket until you found his cell phone, quickly dialling Steve’s number.   
“Steve? It’s me, Y/N. Bucky’s been hit, and it looks nasty. Can you come get us, or somebody? I need to get him out of here, and I don’t think I’ll be able to carry him, and he’s in no shape to walk on his own. Yeah, yeah, in that exact room. Alright. I’ll keep him awake. Hurry up, please,” you said through the speaker and ended the call to tend to Bucky.   
He was watching you with a weird look in his eyes.

“Doll. You’re the best thing in my life, you know that, right?” He whispered, his voice shaking.   
“Don’t,” you harshly told him, “don’t fucking say stuff like that right now. You’re not fucking dying, not on my watch, and if there’s anything on your mind, we can talk about it once we get out of here and get you to a hospital. So unless you wanna tell me something else, you only answer question I ask you, we clear? I’m the boss here now,” you said, swallowing your own emotions that were threatening to bubble up on the surface.   
Bucky chuckled with evident difficulty, and you laid your hand on his chest.   
“I love you, you crazy mobster. So just stay with me. So, tonight, I was pretty jealous because all those women looked like sluts. What did you think of it?” You said with a smirk, and Bucky shook his head at you.

You talked like this for a while, before you heard somebody coming in. Bucky was awfully quiet, and he tried to grab his gun, but he was too weak for that because of the blood-loss. You looked between him and whoever was coming before you leapt for the weapon. You saw the horror in Bucky’s eyes, but he still remained quiet.   
You gripped the gun in your hand, the metal feeling extremely heavy in your hand, considering it was the first time you ever held anything like that. But you’ve watched enough crime series to know that all you had to do was pull the trigger since Bucky has been shooting with it already.   
You aimed it at the unknown person coming into the room, praying that it was Steve who just didn’t announce himself and you wouldn’t hate to use the gun in your hand.   
When the person came closer, you could see it was one of Bucky’s men. Bob, or what was he called. You were about to put the gun out of your hand when your instinct kicked in, and wouldn’t let you lower your hand. You’ve always had a weird feeling about him and Brock, and you couldn’t afford to take any chances. If he proved trustworthy, you could lower your gun later.   
But from the looks of it, and his more than a sinister smile, you knew he wouldn’t give you the chance to lower it.   
“Well, well, well. The boss wanted you alive, but I guess I can’t help myself, can I, Barnes? Here’s what’s gonna happen, I’m gonna shoot you some more, have fun with the pretty little thing next to you, and then I’ll kill you, how does that sound? I think it’s a pretty good plan, actually,” he mused still looking at Bucky.   
You shivered knowing that if you didn’t step in, all of that would happen. You could hear he was talking some more, but you filtered it all. You aimed the gun as best as you could and steadied your hands to your best abilities before you pulled the trigger.   
The noise was much louder than you expected, although mere minutes ago you were near many more guns. It was probably the weight of the situation. The gun was in your hands, and it was your very own hands that had to fire it and hurt somebody. You aimed at his chest, but when you looked at him to see if he would cause you any more trouble, you could see you hit him right between his eyes.

Weird feeling ran down your spine, and you had to keep breathing through your nose, or you’d vomit.   
Instead, you looked at Bucky to check if he was still with you, but what you saw made you panic even more. His eyes were closed.   
You put your hand under his nose to see if he was breathing and you could feel air coming out of his nose, however, shallow his breathing was. You were about to stand up and just drag him out of there however you could to save him when a bunch of people ran into the room.   
You gripped the gun again, prepared to protect Bucky, but you realised that you knew these people. It was Steve, Sam, and Brock. You weren’t glad to see the last one, but the other two finally brought relief to your body.   
“Y/N! How is he? And are you hurt?” Steve yelled, kneeling beside you, checking on Bucky’s pulse.   
“He’s breathing, but it’s not good, Steve. We need to get him to hospital, now,” you yelled back, the adrenaline still very much present in your system. You were about to stand up when a hand on your shoulder stopped you.   
“Wait a second. How come you have Bucky’s gun, he’s barely breathing and Bob, our friend Bob is laying here, with a bullet in his fucking brain? That’s a little suspicious, don’t you think, Y/N?” Brock asked, all serious.

You couldn’t believe your own ears.   
“What are you even talking about, asshole? I was trying to protect Bucky, and your friend Bob here was obviously working for somebody else as well, from what he told us,” you answered, not believing this was actually happening.   
“Oh, right, and he had his evil speech about what he is about to do and what his plan was, just like in movies, didn’t he, Y/N? Everything seems to be playing in your cards, weirdly enough,” Brock growled as he neared you.   
“Enough. Our priority is to get Bucky to the hospital, and then we can figure out what the fuck happened. Y/N will go with us, and somebody will stay with her at all times, just to play it safe,” Steve said, not sparing you a look as him and Sam picked Bucky up and rushed out of the room, leaving you with Brock, who harshly tugged you by your upper arm.   
This wasn’t happening, you kept repeating to yourself, but no matter what you did, you couldn’t wake up from this nightmare. Not only were you shot at, and you had to kill a person in order to protect your boyfriend, you were also accused of orchestrating the whole thing.   
Brock was right in one thing, you thought. This really was like something out of a bad movie.


	14. Where's the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to undergo a surgery. Meanwhile, Steve and Sam try to find out the truth. But who should they trust?

You had your eyes closed, hoping that when you open them, everything would go back to normal. The car ride to the hospital was quick and bumpy. You tried to remain positive, but after everything that happened tonight, you didn’t see the silver lining.   
Steve and Sam rushed Bucky to the surgery, still letting Brock stay with you. The only good thing was that after a few minutes, Peter joined you as well, saying that both him and Drax were alright. Only a guy called Martin was shot, but despite it being human life that was lost, you couldn’t feel too sorry at the moment. Selfish, you knew, but your current situation was too pressing for your mind to care about anything else.   
When Peter sat down, he instinctively grabbed your hand and squeezed, and this little gesture brought tears to your eyes. It felt like ages since somebody showed you anything but hatred or indifference.   
Brock saw Peter’s hand and immediately went off.

“You fucking insane kid? This bitch orchestrated the whole thing, and you’re holding her hand as if she wasn’t a cold-blooded murderer. She killed Bob for fuck’s sake! And if I hadn’t come in time, I bet she would’ve finished boss as well,” Brock barked so loud you flinched.   
Peter frowned so hard deep ridges appeared on his forehead, and he looked between you and Brock. You could see the wheels in his mind turning, and you just hoped he would be smart enough to know that you would never endanger Bucky. You didn’t even know how you could endanger him, for god’s sake.   
Peter didn’t let go of your hand even when he finally seemed to have reached a decision.   
“I know Y/N, and I know she would never do anything like that. I think we don’t have enough information to make a decision here, but I believe Y/N is innocent. Aren’t you, Y/N?” Peter asked meekly, giving you a tight smile.   
You chuckled sarcastically and looked at your hands. At that moment, it hit you. You just killed a man. Brock didn’t lie about that. You didn’t think about it at that moment, because you were protecting the man you loved, but the memory suddenly flooded your brain, and it felt like an out of body experience.   
Seeing yourself pulling the trigger and the bullet hitting Bob’s forehead as if it was nothing, and the blood splattering everywhere, Bob falling down on the ground.   
Nausea welled up in your stomach, and you almost had an issue reaching a litter box before you threw up. You emptied the contents of your stomach, but it didn’t help you, at all. You looked down at your hands, and you could see that dried up blood was covering them wholly. You knew that it must be Bucky’s because you tried stopping his bleeding, and your heart clenched in your chest.

You needed him to stay alive. Even if it meant that he woke up without memory and they would accuse you of trying to kill him, you needed to see him, at least one more time. See him alive, and kicking and your mind would be at peace. You just hoped you’d be allowed as much.   
“Are you alright, Y/N? Want me to bring you anything?” Peter asked, worry laced in his voice.   
“A glass of water would be nice,” you smiled at Peter who just nodded and rushed to the nearest wending machine to get you a bottle of water.   
You could feel Brock’s eyes on you, but you didn’t have the energy to have a stare-off with him. You were praying to all the gods that were listening to you to save Bucky. He didn’t deserve to die, and definitely not because he was protecting you.   
You stood up and walked towards the closest sink to wash the blood off of your hands, and to give you at least a feeling of cleanliness.   
“Y/N!” Steve barked at you from where him, Sam, Brock and Peter were standing. The tone of his voice was everything but friendly and your stomach clenched again, and you were glad you didn’t have anything else to throw up.

You quickly came to where they were, and stood next to Steve, waiting for him to question you.   
“Tell us everything that happened. Don’t leave a single thing out, we won’t make a decision just yet, not until Bucky’s up, if he wakes up, of course,” Steve growled the last bit of sentence, and you gasped, closing your eyes for a brief moment to collect yourself. You didn’t want to start crying in front of all those people, none of whom were looking at you with an ounce of familiarity anymore, except for Peter.   
“We were almost out of the building when suddenly somebody started firing at us, and Bucky pushed me inside the room you found us in, and when he closed the door, I thought we were both alright, but when I looked at him, his face was contorted in pain, and I could see he was bleeding. I tried to stop the bleeding and tried to keep him up until you guys arrived. I called you, Steve, right away to get us, but you were taking so long.   
And then I heard steps and thought it was you, but just to be sure I took Bucky’s gun. I aimed it at the person and then saw it was Bob. I wanted to lower it, but then he started talking, telling us that he came there to finish Bucky, but not before he would make Bucky watch him having his way with me. And when he made a move, I shot him. I didn’t know how to aim, I swear, I just pulled the trigger, and somehow I hit his head. And then you guys came,” you breathed out, your whole body shaking both from the memories and from the shock finally wearing off.

Peter noticed this and swiftly shrugged off his jacket and pulled it over your shoulders before he saw the look on Steve’s face and took a step backwards.   
“Do you have any proof of that? Because from where I’m standing it seems like you tried to kill boss, Bob came in and saw what you were doing so you shot him as well, and before you could have done more, we appeared,” Brock hissed, and you just looked at him with disbelief.   
“And why the fuck would I do that? Huh? I love Bucky, why in the hell would I want him dead? It doesn’t make any sense, Brock. I don’t know what your problem is, but I didn’t do it. I killed Bob, yes. And I’ll forever have to live with the knowledge that I killed another human being, just like that. But Bucky was in danger, and I just tried to save him. And I’m not gonna apologise for that,” you said, standing your ground.   
So what that they didn’t believe you? You knew you did the right thing, and if you were in that situation again, you wouldn’t change a thing.   
“It’s just that you’ve had Bucky around your finger from pretty much the start, and although we want Bucky happy, maybe this was your plan all around. Are you working for Pierce?” Steve growled and pushed you against the nearest wall.   
You hit your head with a thud, not having the time to react to the pain shooting through your body, as Steve gripped you by your throat.   
But you stood motionless. You didn’t even have the energy to fight his grip, knowing it would be useless anyway. It was Sam who pulled Steve off of you.   
“Are you insane, bro? Like you said, we don’t know what happened, and we won’t know until Bucky wakes up, but if she’s innocent, Bucky will rip your head off for handling her this way. And if she proves guilty, I think Bucky will think of a way to make her suffer much more than the two of us ever can,” Sam said, trying to reason with Steve, whose judgement was obviously clouded.

When Steve finally let you go, your hands shoot up to your neck, massaging the sore skin. You were thankful to Sam, but you knew he did it mostly because he was afraid of Bucky’s reaction, and not because he would like you, or something like that. But, in a way, you understood them. It was your word against Brock’s, and they didn’t really know you that much, whereas they didn’t have a reason not to trust Brock.   
“Could I call somebody? I just, I just don’t want to be alone right now,” you said, tears welling up in your eyes. You felt like a prisoner in the most unfriendly environment, and you just needed to feel like there were people who still believed in you.   
“Who? Wanna call your buddy Pierce?” Brock yelled, and the tears started falling, despite your effort of keeping them in.   
“No,” you croaked out, “my best friend. I’ll call her and let it on the speaker so that you know I’m not plotting anything, I just… please,” you sniffled, and you didn’t know if they were actually sorry, or what was going on, but both Steve and Sam nodded sharply.   
You took out your phone, seeing that it was 5 AM, and even though you didn’t want to wake Nat up, you didn’t see any other way.   
After a few beeps, you could hear her croaky voice through the speaker.   
“Nat? It’s me, I’m so sorry for waking you up, but something happened tonight, and I’m in the hospital, could you come, please?” You said, trying to sound as ok as you could, but you knew that there wasn’t any way to lie to Natasha.   
Her tone changed from sleepy to business, and after you told her where you were, she told you she’d be there with a bunch of your clothes in a few minutes.   
—-

True to her words, Nat came in about 20 minutes, with a bag full of your clothes on her shoulder. The men looked her up and down, and Sam obviously gulped when Nat walked around him, but you were too tired to ask her about it. You would have to remember to ask her once this shit was over. If it would ever be over, you thought.   
“God, Y/N! You looked like shit. Sweetheart, are you hurt somewhere?” Natasha asked motherly, and you could only nod, but still, you pulled her into a tight hug. You sobbed loudly into her hair, and she stroked your head and shoulders, trying to calm you down.   
When you finally let her pull away, she raised an eyebrow as if to ask where were you hurt, and you shamelessly lifted your dress to show her your hip, which was not bleeding anymore per se, but there was still some blood and pus oozing out of the wound.   
Nat winced, and before she took care of you, she turned around to face the men.   
“You couldn’t let the doctors stitch her up? You have a woman bleeding here, and all of you are standing around like a bunch of dickheads, looking at her as if she took your favourite toy!” Nat growled at them, and when she saw Sam starting to say anything, she just raised her hand to silence him.   
“You don’t get to fucking say anything. Actually, none of you does. I don’t know what you think Y/N did or didn’t do, and honestly? I don’t give a shit. She needs medical care, and you should have been attentive enough to notice that. But that would mean you sticking your heads out of your asses, and that just wouldn’t do for you, huh? Fucking mobsters,” Nat said under her breath as she helped you up and took you to the nearest nurse to show her your injury.

“Peter, go with them, just to be sure,” Sam mumbled as he watched Nat leave with you and a nurse disappearing in some door. Peter just nodded and ran after you.   
“Rumlow, take a break, will you?” Steve said through clenched teeth, signalling to Brock that he was no longer needed there. That conversion would unfold in which he wasn’t welcomed.   
When he walked away, Steve finally sat down, and Sam followed suit.   
“So, what do you think? I just can’t wrap my head around it, and I want Buck to wake up and tell us what really happened,” Steve mumbled, massaging his temples. He was tired as hell, but he knew he needed to stay alert. Anything could still happen.   
“I don’t know, man. Both stories seem to make sense, and either way, somebody betrayed Bucky, and that’s bad, man! I don’t even know who I wish it was, to be honest. I think it would forever damage Bucky if it was Y/N, so there’s a part of me that’s kind of hoping that it was fucking Bob who is the asshole in this story. But I don’t know, I really don’t,” Sam said, just as tired as Steve.

“I know, man, I know,” Steve breathed out, and they stared at the wall in front of them in silence. Even when you, Natasha, and Peter came back, nobody talked. All of you were exhausted, but the worry wouldn’t let you sleep.   
It was some 10 hours after that that a doctor approached your little friendly group. The same doctor came to tell you that Bucky was after the surgery at around 8 AM, but that he was asleep, and you would have to wait till he woke up to see him.   
“Mr Barnes is awake now, and he is asking for Ms Y/L/N. If you could follow me, miss?” The doctor said, and you got up quickly, following him without a doubt. You could tell that somebody was behind you, and even the doctor noticed it, as he raised his eyebrow at the person.   
“I just need to make sure he is alright, sir,” Steve said stiffly, and because the doctor was well aware who he was dealing with, he just nodded and led the two of you to Bucky’s room. It was now or never, you thought as you walked inside the room, and you immediately caught the eyes of the man you loved. You just didn’t know if his expression was happy or not. But when he spoke up, you immediately knew.


	15. Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up after the surgery, not really sure what is happening around him. But when he learns what it is all about, he’s pissed. Beyond pissed. But he knows he has to play it smart to catch the bad guys

Bucky felt a weird pulsing sensation in his left arm. He couldn’t really place the feeling into anything he’s ever felt, so he resorting to only letting the feeling flow through him. He didn’t have any other choice. The feeling was borderline pain, but he knew he’s been through worse, so he wasn’t about to start complaining about some pulsing. But still, it was strong enough for him to concentrate solely on that.   
When more of his senses came to him, he started to realise that the mattress was too firm for it to be either at your or his house, and he tried to remember where was the last place he has been. But the memories came in a hazy cloak, not letting him use his mind to its full potential. The last he could remember was being at his birthday party, you, beautiful by his side, shining like a perfect jewel.   
He didn’t know what happened, but he hoped he took you home and showed you just how much he appreciated your dress and the support with which you showed up at the party. Maybe he was in a hospital, almost dying because of the great sex he had with you. That would be some way to go, he thought to himself as he smiled at the image.   
When he was finally able to open his eyes, he blinked a few times, because even though the blinds were obviously down in the room, the light coming from the street still hurt his tired eyes. He looked around himself, establishing that he was indeed in a hospital, but from the bandages on his left arm and shoulder, he assumed that it wasn’t amazing sex with you that got him there.

And when he thought hard enough, he could finally remember what exactly happened. All the bullets, all the fear that you would be hurt because of him, everything. Most importantly, he remembered how it was you who saved his life by killing one of his own. Bob.   
Just the thought of that motherfucker made the hair stand on Bucky’s neck. How could anybody come into his life, into his family only to backstab him like that? And then talk shit as if the betrayal alone wasn’t enough. Bucky could vividly remember how Bob said he would take you in front of Bucky, and Bucky was livid.   
Not only was Bucky pissed at Bob, but he was pissed at himself as well. He let the snake stay warm on the sun, while Bucky actually trusted him, actually thought that there was no way in hell that there would be a traitor in his own ranks. How wrong he was. Suddenly, Bucky didn’t know who to trust anymore. The only reliable people, people trustworthy enough that Bucky would die for them, were Steve, Sam and you. There was no doubt in his mind about you three. All the other people, well, that was a different story.  
When the doctor came to check in on Bucky, he sent him for you. Because you were the only person that could keep him sane at that very moment.   
—-

When you walked into the room, Bucky’s face remained unchanged. Not that he liked giving you hard glares, but the glaring was his way of checking if you were ok. His eyes scanned your whole body for any visible damages, and when he found none, he finally let himself relax at least to the point of giving you a smile.   
He could see tears welling up in your eyes, and before he could ask what was going on, you were by his bed, clutching his right hand in yours, looking at him with the biggest relief in your eyes.   
You sobbed hard, finally letting your emotions free after the stressful few hours, and when you saw that Bucky smiled at you, it was reason enough for you to believe that he remembered it all and that you were safe with him.   
“What’s wrong, doll, I couldn’t have been out for more than a few hours, right?” Bucky said softly, trying not to let your tears get to him. But form his own watery eyes, everybody present knew he was very much failing at it.   
“I’m just so happy you’re ok, James, I was worried sick you would die on me,” you sobbed as you hid your face in Bucky’s arm, and he lowered his head to lay it on top of yours.   
“Oh, please. I’m tougher than those motherfucking bullets, Y/N, you know that. No need to cry, baby, I’m right here, and I’m not leaving you anytime soon, I told you. You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he winked at you when you looked up at him, and it made you laugh heartily.   
He grabbed your face and pulled it closer, not wanting to wait any longer to kiss you again. And from the looks of it, you needed a good kiss as well. The kiss wasn’t long, but it conveyed all the relief and emotion you were both feeling.

When he pulled away, Bucky could see the little glance you gave Sam, and it made him furrow his brows.   
“Something else I should know about?” Bucky said more to Sam than to you, and so you stayed quiet and let Sam explain the whole mess you found yourself in between.   
“Yeah, actually. Can you remember exactly, when you were shot and what happened then?” Sam asked cautiously, making Bucky frown even further.   
“Of course. I got shot by some motherfucking bitch before we got the chance to get out of there, so we ended up in this small room, and Y/N was taking care of me, tending to my bleeding arm and then that asshole, fucking snake Bob came in and had this whole speech about killing me and raping and killing Y/N, but before he could do any of that, my love here shot him. That’s the last thing I remember, must have fainted after that. Why are you asking, Samuel?” Bucky asked his jaw tense, waiting for Sam to respond.   
Sam scratched his head and looked at you, and you saw he glanced at your neck. You knew that Steve was just trying to protect Bucky, because he thought that you could’ve been the actual bad guy here, and you didn’t want to cause any issues in their relationship. So you slightly shook your head, letting Sam know you didn’t think it was the best idea to tell Bucky.   
“Because when we found you, we also found Bob dead, and while Y/N was telling us one story, which had now proven to be the true story, and somebody else was telling us something quite different, we weren’t sure who to trust,” Sam mumbled, while Bucky glared at him.   
Bucky could feel his blood boiling because his friends had the audacity to not trust you.   
“Uhuh, cool. I’ve got only two more questions then. Who was telling the person speaking against Y/N, and did anybody touch her because they didn’t trust her?” Bucky all but growled, squeezing your hand and looking directly at you.   
You set your jaw and tried to be brave, so you shook your head, but you knew that with the strength Steve used to push you against the wall and grab your neck, there would be a bruise by now.

But Sam was obviously of a different opinion because even though he looked like a deer in headlights, he still nodded at Bucky and his head found its way between his shoulders.   
“Yes, sir. Firstly, it was Brock who came with the story of Y/N being the one orchestrating the whole thing, killing Bob because he found out about her schemes. And we couldn’t know the truth, let me start with that, we really just tried to make sure everybody stays in line. Steve might have used his strength to make sure Y/N knew not to fuck with us,” Sam said, head still between his shoulders.   
Bucky’s whole body tensed, and he looked away from Sam to you, inspecting what exactly Steve did to you. And when he saw the forming bruise on your neck, his eyes diverted back to Sam, killing him with his look.   
“Oh, so I assume there will be at least the same bruise on Rumlow if you tried to make sure both of them knew their places?” Bucky asked mockingly, knowing full well that that didn’t happen and that Brock, the person probably orchestrating the whole shootout was walking around the hospital, head held high.   
Sam just shook his head, ashamed that they only treated you like the traitor, never really accusing Brock of anything.   
“Well, isn’t it amazing? So while you hit and kiss the asshole, you fucking choke the love of my life? That’s just hilarious, don’t you think, Sam?” Bucky asked, the vein on his neck pulsing, and the monitor keep track of his heart beeping like crazy. So hard, you almost feared the nurse would burst in the door to see if Bucky wasn’t having a heart attack.   
“Calm down, James, I’m fine. It was nothing. I’m just happy you’re alright, and nothing else matters,” you said lovingly, and nuzzled closer to Bucky’s chest.   
He just sighed heavily and tried to remain as calm as possible, which wasn’t much considering all the thing suddenly going wrong. Not only did his gang go to shit, but the only people he trusted also went against each other, in the worst possible way.   
But he knew he had to remain calm. Firstly, he could deal with Steve properly when he was healed fully and could break his nose or jaw or something like that. Steve would be yelled at, that was for sure, but that wasn’t enough for Bucky.

But Bucky also knew that if it was Brock and Bob, it could have been pretty much anyone in the whole gang. And to his best guesses, Bucky presumed that they were somehow connected to Pierce and that it was them who told him about the party in the first place. So he needed to play it smart.   
So Bucky took in another deep breath, thinking of a plan. And despite not liking his own thoughts, Bucky knew it was pretty much the only way.   
“Alright, I’ll deal with you two fuckers later, when all’s settled. Now we gotta act, and we gotta do it well. So, they’ve been playing us like the violin for God knows how long. How about we play them as well?” Bucky smirked, and Sam released the breath he was holding, happy that there would be no bullets flying right now.   
You just squeezed Bucky’s hand, not really sure if you were involved in this conversation or if you should leave.   
But Bucky, sensing your hesitation and held your hand a little tighter.   
“Let’s call Steve in, but that’s the only one. And Sam? Don’t show any emotions when you tell him, let Brock uncertain for a while longer,” Bucky added and turned back to you, resting his head against the pillow.   
His right hand caressed your cheek, looking at you as if you were the last person on Earth.   
“I didn’t even tell you yesterday, or what day it is today, I love you, Y/N. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that, and, especially, I’ll forever apologise that you had to put blood on your hands. I’m sorry-“

“Bucky, stop apologising. None of this is your fault. I knew what I was getting myself into when we started dating. Not that I thought I would have to kill somebody, but I don’t regret it. Because, at that moment, it was either you or him, and I’d chose you over anyone, anytime. I love you, James,” you whispered against his skin, and he wiped away the tear that escaped from your eye.   
Bucky looked like he wanted to say more, but at that moment, Sam returned to the room, with Steve right behind him.   
Bucky looked up only to have him glare at Steve, who looked both relieved to see his best friend out of imminent danger, but also quite terrified, to be honest.   
“So, let’s make one thing clear. I’m gonna break your jaw once I’m all healed up. You touched Y/N, and that doesn’t go unpunished. And secondly, I came up with a plan as to how to catch not only Rumlow, who is obviously a part of the scheme, but also somebody higher up. Whom I think is Pierce, by the way,” Bucky breathed out, still looking at Steve intently.   
When Steve nodded and looked at the ground in shame, Bucky spoke up again.   
“Alright, here goes nothing.”


	16. New Plan, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set wheel into motion, and go with Bucky’s plan to get Brock. What you don’t expect is somebody else waiting for you in the dark.

You walked out of the hospital room with your eyes all red and puffy from fake crying. You were pretty good at it actually, and several times Bucky asked you to stop it because he hated to see you that way. But you just shushed him and tried to make your face as tear-stained and red as you could.   
When you were happy with the result, you nodded at Steve and Sam, who both grabbed one of your elbows (but gently, of course, Bucky made sure of that), and led you out of the room. You could say Steve was extra careful with you, still not over the fact he pretty much attacked you not an hour ago, but you didn’t care about none of that.   
If the places were switched, you don’t know how you’d react, and he didn’t hurt you too much. At least it was believable in front of Rumlow now, so if anything, you were grateful Steve was so not trusting. Bucky saw it a bit differently, but you couldn’t dwell on that. There were more pressing issues now in front of you.   
Natasha, Brock, and Peter, who were all waiting in the waiting room, lift their heads, and they all had very different expressions on their faces. While Nat was seething and you knew she was moments ago from killing somebody (probably Sam, even though you still didn’t understand the history there), Brock was smirking like crazy, and you wanted to roll your eyes at him so hard, but knew you couldn’t. And poor Peter looked like he’d start crying any minute.   
But for the sake of the whole plan, you knew you couldn’t do anything that would raise any suspicion with Brock, so you had to keep on sobbing, despite wanting to do nothing more than calm your friends and kick Brock’s ass. 

“So, I guess the boss said you were a rat, huh? Just like I predicted,” Brock said proudly and laughed heartily. You could feel both men’s hands clenching around your elbows as they tried not to attack the man who was behind all this pain and confusion.   
“Yup, guess I was right not to trust her. We just gotta keep her alive long enough for the boss to recover and decide what he wants to do with her,” Steve said through clenched teeth, and while you knew his anger was directed at Brock, that ass thought it was the other way around and gave you a wicked wink.   
“See, bitch? I told you there was no chance boss would ever believe your lies. How much can we hurt her?” He asked, and you involuntarily shuddered. Not that you didn’t trust Sam and Steve, but you weren’t too big of a fan of the idea of Brock’s fist colliding with your jaw. Or any part of you for that matter.   
“That’s complete and utter bullshit! Where is that motherfucker? Imma break his jaw and then you three, you’re next. Y/N is the innocent one here, can’t you see?” Natasha yelled, and it was only Peter’s good reflexes that stopped her from punching Sam square in the face.   
“But seriously, guys. This is Y/N we’re talking about and even if Mr Bucky doesn’t remember anything right now, he might in the future, and what then? You’re gonna kill her and when he realises-“ 

“Realises what, Parker?” Brock growled as he puffed his chest. “You calling me a liar or something? If I were you, I’d shut that big mouth of yours real quick,” he said next, but Peter stood his ground.   
“I’m just saying that Mr Barnes loves Y/N very much, as much as she loves him. We should give boss some more time before we rush into anything,” Peter muttered, trying to give you hopeful looks.   
“Nobody’s hurting anyone. We’re gonna bring her somewhere we can guard her before boss decided what to do next. In the meantime, we will just sit and wait for Bucky to get better,” Sam said with a resolution in his voice, and everybody stepped away and nodded.   
Sam was all fun and fluffy when he wanted, but you now understood how they were the more feared men on the whole East Coast. When Sam and Steve spoke with authority laced in their voices, even you trembled, and you knew you had no reason to do so.   
“So, where are you bringing her? To the dungeons?” Brock smirked but didn’t push too hard. He knew too well just how strong both Sam and Steve were.   
“To Bucky’s apartment in the city. She will be guarded at all times, but we will act humanely to her,” Steve growled not leaving a room for any doubts or questions.  
So it was settled. Not that you didn’t know of the plan and hated it accordingly. But you’d have endure it. Everything was better than a holiday in the dungeons. You just had to strip all the sheets and clean the hell out of that place. And when all this was over, you just had to persuade Bucky to sell the place. Because, ew.   
—-

The door closed behind you, and you released a sigh. All the men told you that the place was safe and that you could walk around freely because nobody had access to it except Bucky and the cleaning lady.   
But the nagging voice at the back of your mind told you that you could never be too sure with Bucky’s line of work. But you had no idea what to look for, so you just told the guys that nobody could go out of their roles, and that the only way to communicate about the plan were your phones.   
Bucky hated that he couldn’t call you, but he knew you were right. There was always a slim chance that somebody has gotten in and that there was a bug waiting for you there, listening to all you had to say. And it was crucial for the whole plan to not give anything up.   
Just as you said, the first thing you did was to strip all the sheets from the bed and threw it inside the washing machine, changing them for the ones that were still wrapped from the shop. Good, at least you knew they weren’t slept in.   
You didn’t have any clothes of your own, and because you wanted to get the hospital scent off of you, your changed into Bucky’s sweats and t-shirt, having a moment in the bathroom to smell them and miss Bucky.   
Just as you were thinking about him, your phones buzzed.   
James 💖: I know you hate it there. Promise it won’t be for long. Just need Rumlow to bring us to Pierce and then it’s all over. I’m so sorry for bringing you in the middle of this shit. Love you, Y/N. 

You sighed and clutched the phone to your chest. It was one of the things Bucky repeated in the hospital, how sorry he was that you had to go through it all, that you had to kill a man for him and that you were in constant danger, just because he couldn’t keep his hands off of you when he first saw you.   
But the more you thought about it, the more you realised that you actually didn’t mind one bit. Sure, you could imagine a better way to spend your days than calling to work saying you’ve had an accident and had to stay at home for at least two weeks, and then staying at Bucky’s old bachelor place, not knowing if somebody attacked you in the near future.   
You loved James with all that you had. You really did, and so if you had to choose between being the mobster’s girl, who was in danger but with her man, and alone once again, there was no doubt in your mind.   
You: Stop it. I’d kick your ass so hard if I didn’t want to do this. So shut your pretty mouth, and get better. I’m safe here, Sam’s right outside the door. Let’s just say you’ll have a lot to make up for once this is all over. I’m thinking a beach somewhere and a lot of naked time 😍 Love you, James!   
Throwing the phone on the bed you went to the fridge you knew somebody stack up before you arrived, and you pulled out the ingredients for the easiest thing to make: spaghetti alio olio. You did quick work with them, cooking he spaghetti before roasting the cleaves of garlic with the herbs and olive oil, and then dumping the spaghetti on the saucer pan to let it stir all together. 

When you were all full and sated, you shot Sam a message telling him that you were gonna hit the hay, to which he replied that Steve would guard you through the night, while Peter and Brock would come in the morning.   
You shuddered knowing that Brock would be there, but you knew that it had to look as if all the men were taking turns keeping an eye on you. Including Brock. But because nobody trusted him, they made Peter come as well, just as a safety measure.   
Peter has been informed of the plan when you left, so that he wouldn’t want to kill anybody, or didn’t say anything he wasn’t supposed to.   
It went on like this for a few days: you spent all the time in the apartment, and only when you needed groceries did you have actual contact with another human being, while the men outside your door took turns.   
It has been the fourth day, more precisely night, when you heard a weird noise coming from the kitchen. You knew nobody was supposed to be in the apartment, and you tried to tell yourself that you were just being paranoid, with all that’s already happened to you, you had every right to be.   
But when you saw the door to the bedroom open silently, you knew you weren’t dreaming. Somebody was actually there.   
You tried to think of who was looking out for you today, and when you realised it was again Brock and Peter, a cold sweat covered your skin. But before you had a chance to muse about it some more, a hand landed on your mouth, muffling your screams before you could smell a chlorine-like smell, and you lost consciousness.   
—-

Waking up, you tried to look around the room, but the blindfold over your eyes made it impossible. You groaned out loud, both out of frustration and the headache you had. Did the people really need to hurt you so fucking much? You could feel your arms in front of you, cuffed by something, while your legs were free.   
You made all these observations in case you had a chance to escape or something like that. You knew you didn’t want to stay there, and all these mobsters were really getting on your nerves. Couldn’t they go and fight somebody as strong as them, one on one?   
Apparently not, when all they could do was either ambush Bucky at his own birthday party or kidnap a sleeping woman. Really classy.   
When the blindfold was removed from your eyes, you blinked harshly a few times, trying to take in your surroundings, before your eyes landed on none other than Brock motherfucking Rumlow, who was standing beside an older polished guy.   
“Good morning, sweetheart. My name is Alexander Pierce, and I hoped I could have a chat with you,” the man said with a smirk, and you fought really hard not the roll your eyes.   
“What can I help you with, gentlemen? Bucky obviously doesn’t remember how you are a traitorous rat and believes that it was all my doing, I really don’t see how I can help you,” you said with a sigh, and your snarky comment was rewarded by a slap across your cheek. You gasped and fought the tears that welled in your eyes from the force of that slap.   
“Just be a nice girl, and nothing will happen to you. We know he doesn’t remember anything. Just in case, we had a bug planted in the apartment, but because nobody even called you except Natasha Romanoff and Kate Jones, we figured nobody really wanted to talk to you. All we want to know is what Barnes is planning. You’ve been close to him for a long time, and while my men were a part of his crew, he never let anybody as close as he let you. So, what does he plan?”   
“You really don’t know Bucky if you’re asking me this. Even if I wanted to tell you something, I couldn’t, because he never shared these things with me,” you said, raising your eyebrow at the men in front of you. 

“You think I believe you? I’ve been waiting for a chance to throw him down for so long, and now I finally got it. You’ll help me achieve my goal, little girl. My men should’ve killed him at the party, but I didn’t count on you actually shooting anyone. Now, all we have to do is attack him at the hospital. All you need to do is to think about where he hid the material to his deal with Stark. Not difficult, is it?”   
“I’m telling you, I had no fucking idea,” you almost screamed angrily at them.   
They both scoffed, and Pierce patted your cheek.   
“We’ll let you think for a second, and when we come back, I really hope you change your answer because you’re not gonna like what is coming,” he said with a sly smirk, and you gulped. 

When the door behind them closed, you really took a look around. It was a simple room with two windows, and from what you could tell, you were on the ground floor. You couldn’t see any cameras, and you assumed they just underestimated you, which was a grave mistake. The thing bounding your hands was a simple zip tie.  
You checked the bracelet Bucky gave you a while ago, knowing that it was both GPS and a recording device at the same time, transmitting the recordings to Bucky’s cloud. All he had to do was to wake up and check your location and then his laptop to see and hear what was going on.   
But you couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. No, you had to get out of there and get to Bucky. And then kill those fuckers. You didn’t care about the moral any longer. They deserved to die. Like a lot


	17. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out you went missing, and things go a little crazy. Meanwhile, you plan your escape and think of which of the men will die first.

Bucky was livid, and that was an understatement of the year. Ever since he checked your whereabouts, entirely sure he’d find you in his apartment so early in the morning, only to find out your location has changed. And because he was sure as hell, you wouldn’t leave without telling him or anybody else, Bucky knew what was happening.   
Somebody kidnapped you.   
He pulled all the wires and tubes from his body, despite the loud protests by the nurses and the yelling doctor. Bucky didn’t give a shit about any of them. You were obviously in danger, and he would sure as hell not stay in a hospital.   
Steve, who was with him at the hospital with a few of the other guys noticed the commotion in Bucky’s room, he ran there only to find three nurses pleading Bucky to lay back down, while one doctor was yelling at him.   
But from the looks on Bucky’s face, something serious must have happened, and there were a very few things that would make Bucky jump out of bed so quickly. And Steve was pretty sure the reason here was you and your safety, judging from the pissed expression on his best friend’s face.   
When the doctors finally realised that Bucky wouldn’t stay there, they made him sign a bunch of papers before they let him go with frowns on their faces.   
“Pierce’s got her, I’m sure of it,” Bucky growled as he exited the hospital with Steve by his side.   
“Did you try to call Parker?” Bucky asked, and Steve just nodded.   
“Yeah, nothing, it goes straight to the voice mail. Something must have happened during the night,” Steve added, and Bucky nodded, his murder face on.   
Steve knew this face all too well and knew that whoever was behind all this was in some deep shit. Even if they didn’t touch a hair on your head, they would suffer a long and gruesome death. Not even speaking of those who dared to touch you.

You were Bucky’s girl, and whoever dared to question that would end up battered and bruised. Steve actually felt sorry for a moment fro those fuckers laying their hands on you. Because knowing Bucky, their deaths would be something to remember. Bucky would make a show of it. And then of Steve forever not trusting you. Just the thought of it made Steve shiver slightly, but he knew he deserved it, and that there was no chance of protesting.   
“Her bracelet is still transferring information and her location, so we know where she is. Gather all the men, and we’ll ambush those fuckers. I’ll listen to the recording on the way there,” Bucky said with a dark grin, and Steve made the phone calls right away.   
When they were both in the car, Steve turned to Bucky and gave him a once over.   
“You sure you’re ok to do this? Things could go south real fast there, and let’s be honest you’re not 100% fit. Don’t you think it might be a bit better to wait at least in the car till we retrieve Y/N?”   
Bucky gave Steve an ironic laugh, and then one of his pointed looks.   
“Like hell, I’m staying in the car when my girl’s in danger. I love her, Steve, and I’m not letting her die because I couldn’t take care of her. Hell, I should stop being so selfish and just let her go, because she is in too much danger because of me, but I can take care of this later. Right now, I’m going to get her, and I would like to see you try and stop me,” Steve knew better than to fight Bucky on this, so he let it go, and pushed the car to its limits to the address Bucky’s phone showed.   
Bucky just hoped they would get there in time. Because if he found you, he would raise hell, that much was sure.   
—-

They didn’t come back again, and you could hear the door closing, and you felt your chance coming. You weren’t about to sit there and wait for your prince to save you. You were a strong, independent woman, and you could take care of pussies like these on your own.   
Sure, you didn’t have a gun or anything like that, but that wouldn’t stop you. The longer you sat there, the angrier you got at them. Not because of anything in particular, just that they had the audacity to sneak into your room and kidnap you in your sleep like something from a bad action movie.   
The single zip tie on bounding your wrists was a joke, really. You’ve watched enough movies to know the way to get out of them, especially since your hands were in front of you.   
You carefully brought your hands to your face, catching the loose end of the tie in your teeth and pulling hard enough to feel the cuffs tightening around your wrists. Just the way you wanted it.   
Then it was all too easy for you. You brought your hands above your head, and swinging them in full speed as if against your stomach, your elbows had to go around your stomach, which put pressure big enough on the zip tie for it to snap right open.   
You almost cheered excitedly before you remembered where you were, and you stopped your hand from pumping in the air. Sure, your wrists were a little sore from the tie, but a little sore was much better than tied and helpless.   
You crept towards the door, and in that exact moment, they opened wide. Well, you didn’t think you’d have to fight so early on, but sure, why not.   
Whoever came into the room was confused enough not to find you in your appointed chair for you to gain on him. You kicked the unknown man right into his crotch with so much force you’d be surprised if he could ever use his dick again. While he was groaning on the ground, you jumped around him and went to the window.   
You knew you wouldn’t be able to break it with bare hands, but the chair in the middle of the room was almost calling you to use it.   
Before you did that, however, you reached for the guy’s gun in his holster and made sure it was ready to be used. Then you took the chair and swung it against the window hard enough for it to shatter.

You knew that if the guy’s groaning wasn’t enough to bring the other idiots attention, shattering glass probably would.   
So you made a quick job of getting out there jumping out of the window and shrining out of there. Despite the adrenaline pumping in your veins, the logical side of your brain knew that you wouldn’t be the winner in the shootout between you and even 2 other men.   
So, the only safe and sane thing was to run out of there. But that would be too easy.   
You heard shouting behind you, and before you knew it, you could see two guys running after you. You were barefoot and still in your PJs, so they had this slight advantage on you. Also, they were trained killers, you supposed, so that played in their cards as well. But you weren’t about to let that intimidate you.   
You looked in front of you, seeing there were some cars parked there, you knew you could use them as a shelter, or a place form which you would shoot at them. So you sped up and hid behind the first one you reached, taking a second to calm your breath.   
Then, you jumped up and without thinking, pulled the trigger, trying to shoot the guy standing closest to you. You missed, but at least now they knew they wouldn’t take you for granted.

You ducked again and prayed to everyone who was listening that you’d get some form of help. But you couldn’t rely on prayers, so you showed yourself again, not really expecting them starting to shoot at you as well.   
A cry escaped your lips more from the shock than anything else, but because the man obviously missed you took another shot, this time aiming for his stomach. That didn’t happen, but the bullet hit his shin, sending the man flying to the ground.   
You smirked before you saw the men rushing to you from the secret location where they hid you, making the smirk evaporate form your face.   
You were thoroughly and utterly screwed!   
—-

Steve drove like a crazy man, and had it been any other situation Bucky would probably scold him, but, right now, Bucky was happy that Steve was a madman.   
Bucky could see in the rearview mirror all the cars joining them, knowing it was his loyal men, ready to fight for him, and he smirked at the thought. No matter what Pierce had, he didn’t have an army, and he sure as hell didn’t own the fucking city.   
Bucky put on the bulletproof vest just to be on the safe side of the things. As they neared the address, the adrenaline in Bucky’s body rose to the point he no longer felt his injured arm.   
But even if he did, he wouldn’t give a shit. Bucky could see the house you were supposed to be in, but when he looked at the GPS tracker once again, he saw that you were no longer there, but not too far away from him. You were not moving, so Bucky assumed they weren’t driving you anywhere, and when Steve drove for another 30 seconds, he could suddenly see.   
Crouching behind a car with a gun in your hand, your eyes closed as somebody shot at you.   
Bucky looked at the man and at those running towards you to get you, and he knew they had to act. The convoy of cars stopped with a halt, and Bucky’s armed men jumped out of the cars, shooting anyone with a gun they could see.   
Meanwhile, Bucky exited the car and ran to you.   
It took you a good 5 second to realise what was going on. That you weren’t about to die there because Bucky did find you and he saved you. The gunshot ringing in your ears wasn’t an issue as you looked into the stormy blue eyes looking worriedly at you.

You dropped the gun which felt on the asphalt with a thud, and your arms found their way to Bucyk’s neck, clutching him for your dear life.   
Not that you weren’t an independent woman anymore, but it felt good not having to fight for your life on your own.   
Bucky motioned to the car, and you gladly took up his offer to go and sit there.   
When Bucky was sure you were safely hidden in the car, he marched towards the house where you used to be hidden, because he knew the pussy Pierce would be hidden there. Rumlow was on the ground, and Bucky motioned to Steve to get him, but not to kill him.   
He then took a couple of guys, and they sneaked towards the house. It was empty in the first two floors, and Bucky knew Pierce would be hidden in the basement, crouching somewhere, not really ready to join a fight.   
That was always his problem, Bucky thought as he descended the stairs, he was never willing to take the final step to gain an advantage over his enemies. And while Bucky wasn’t proud of himself for half of the thing he’s done, he knew he was feared and that nobody would dare to call him a pussy.   
His men took down the door, and, fair enough, there he was, Pierce and the other two men. Bucky’s people made a quick work of them, knowing that Pierce’s ass belonged to Bucky. Nobody could take this pleasure from him.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” Bucky asked with a smirk and laughed when he saw Pierce kneel in front of him in submission.   
“It’s not what it looks like, it’s all her doing. Y/N made me do it,” Pierce whined, and Bucky kicked him to shut him up.   
“Oh, right. I forgot you were playing this game. I remember everything you little fucker, Bob coming to kill me and all that? I just wanted you fucking admission to the whole fuckery, which I know got, so you are of no use to me anymore,” Bucky chuckled and motioned for his men to cuff him and take him upstairs.   
Bucky would take his sweet time with Pierce, but not here. It would be in the dungeons with all the tools ready to be used for some good ol’ torture.   
But the most important thing now was to make sure you were ok. Bucky felt like he never walked faster as he tried to reach the car where you were sitting.   
When he came to the car, he swung the door open so harshly he made you jump in your seat, and when you realised it was just him, your body evidently relaxed, and Bucky jumped into the backseat to be with you.

You didn’t waste any time before you leaned in and kissed him with so much fervour it almost took Bucky’s breath away. But when he recollected, he kissed you back just as passionately. This was your way of making sure the other was alright and safe.   
When you pulled away, you were breathing heavier than when you were trying to outrun the murderers. The thought made you giggle, and before you knew it, you were laughing like crazy, Bucky staring at you as if you grew another head.   
“Are you alright, doll?” Bucky asked, the worry still laced in his voice.   
“I’m fine, thank you, James. And thank you for coming for me. I could take care of the two of them, but probably not the rest,” you said, still smiling.   
“About that, how did you even get out of there, and where the hell did you get a gun?”   
You laughed at that again and pecked Bucky’s lips before carefully snuggling into his chest, mindful of his injury.   
“That’s a long story,” you said, and Bucky couldn’t wait to hear it.   
Still, there was the little voice in the back of his mind that was telling him that without him, you wouldn’t be in such danger once again. And he didn’t think he could be selfish much longer. He would have to let you go.


	18. No Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes care of you, and tries to end things with you. Safe to say, it doesn’t go according to his plans. Then he takes care of Brock, thoroughly.

Bucky was watching you with curiosity and adoration dancing behind his eyes. You were in the middle of telling him how it all went down, and he couldn’t help himself but think of all the times he put you in danger, simply by being with him.   
He knew it could happen that people could assume that you were more than just a fling to him and use it against him, but he would have never guessed it could happen so early on. Just like he never thought his own man would betray him and try and kill the only good thing that has happened to him.   
His blood was boiling, but he was still adamant on listening to you, getting the whole story before he marched to the dungeons and had a go at those motherfuckers locked up there. He wanted to let them suffer, and he wanted to make it as long as possible, not only for hurting you but for hurting the whole gang as well.   
Nobody crossed Bucky without Bucky’s retaliation.   
He tried to remain as calm as possible, but it always took him just one look at you and your bloodied wrists and face, and he saw red. He could hear you’ve stopped talking, and that you’re giving him one of your best-worried looks, but his brain just couldn’t concentrate.   
It was only when he felt your hands on top of his, and the soft smiled that appeared on your lips, that he could take a deep breath and actually looked at you, taking in all the noises around the house as well as outside.   
“Are you ok, James?” You asked softly, not letting go of his hands as you watched the breaths coming in and out of his mouth. You could tell he was tense and that it was not related only to the attack, but you didn’t want to pry. 

“M’fine,” he mumbled and trained his eyes on the ground, nibbling on his lower lip, obviously deep in thoughts.   
You smiled again and squeezed his hand, letting him know you were there and that both of you were alright.   
You understood that it couldn’t be easy, to know that there were people constantly after you, fearing for your life as well as for the lives of those you loved. But Bucky chose this line of work, and you would have thought he was fine with all of that by now. But obviously not.   
“Penny for your thoughts?” You asked with a giggle, which was gone immediately after Bucky’s hand withdrew from yours and he gave you a scowl.   
“Stop it. Stop acting as if everything was alright as if you almost just didn’t die. Don’t you get it? You have to place here. Actually, I think you should go. I’ll have Peter escort you out of here,” he growled, obviously annoyed and you just sat there, taken aback.   
“The fuck? Escort me out of here? Who the fuck do you think you are?” You growled back, standing up and mirroring his stance, which was, by the way, very defensive, to say the least.   
“I fucking own this place, and I don’t want you here, ever again. You’re a nuisance, and I can’t take care of your fucking ass al the fucking time,” he shouted, and you just raised your eyebrow at him. 

He might have been the most feared person in probably the whole of America, but he couldn’t scare you. Not anymore.   
You crossed your hands over your chest and eyed him up and down, waiting for another outburst.   
“You don’t belong here. I can’t have such a girly around me all the fucking time, I have better things to do. I mean, I could fuck whoever I want so why-“   
“I would stop right there, if I were you, dear. You’re gonna say things that you won’t be able to take back at this rate. I would highly recommend for you to think about it all before you go and kick me out of here. I’m not sure what flew over your nose, and I don’t even wanna know. Just don’t say stuff you’ll regret later,” you hissed and turned around to pack your things.   
If he didn’t want you there, that was fine by you. But who did he think he was to throw you out like some trash?  
“And yeah, I might not be able to protect myself as well as you do, but remember that I shot a few guys in the past few weeks, I got out of handcuffs, and I’m still alive, so don’t you go around and call me a girly, alright? Maybe if you didn’t have that stick so deep up your ass you’d see that it’s not a big deal,” you sighed and turned around to walk away, only for a hand to catch your wrist.   
“Not a big deal? You could have died multiple times since you met me since I insisted on having you. Without me in your life, you would have been safe, and you wouldn’t have to look like a character from some horror movie. I’m doing what’s best for you,” you mumbled and let go of your wrist.   
Which was very convenient because that same hand flew to his cheek and slapped him harshly.   
He stared at you wide-eyed as tears gathered in your eyes.   
“If you don’t want me here, just tell me. But don’t fucking dare tell me that it’s for my own good. If I didn’t want to be with you, guess what, I wouldn’t have! I love you, you idiot, and some blood and threats won’t scare me. So don’t you go around acting al samaritan when all that is to it is that you don’t want me. That you’re bored with me, or whatever. I knew it would come so I can take the truth. But don’t bullshit me,” you said, staring Bucky deep in the eyes. 

“Are you out of your damn mind, woman? Bored with you? Of you? Jesus fucking Christ, Y/N, all I’m trying to do is to protect you for myself and others like me. Like Pierce. You never asked for any of this, and it would be selfish of me to make you be here with me. I fucking love you, you crazy-ass woman. But -“  
“If you love me that let me chose what’s best for me, not what you think is best for me and force that opinion on me. That’s not love Bucky, that’s just cowardice. Stop pushing me away. I want to be with you, and if that means that I might have to take classes in firing a gun and kicking some ass, then hell yeah I’m in. And it’s not about just you, you know? I love you, that much is true, but I love the version of myself when I’m with you as well.   
I’m fearless, I’m invincible, and I’m fucking strong. I’m that kind of woman I’ve always wanted to be, but neither I or the people surrounding me never let this part of my soul out. Not entirely, at least. So if you love me, and want me, then I would love to stay with you,” you finished your monologue and looked up at Bucky, who was staring at you as if you fell from the sky.   
He didn’t waste any more time and pulled you into his chest, leaning in to capture your lips with his, and invading your mouth in a searing kiss. He needed this, you, more than he needed air.   
Every word he told you cut him like a knife to his heart, but he thought he was doing you a favour. Suddenly, he felt foolish.   
There was no taming of a woman like you, and definitely no telling you what to do, what to feel, and what is the best possible thing for you. You were one stubborn-ass woman, and Bucky loved you that much more for it.   
You moaned into the kiss, and Bucky wanted nothing more than to show you just how much he actually appreciated you, but he knew that a) you both needed to take a shower, and b) there was some business waiting for him in the dungeons.   
He reluctantly pulled away from you, earning himself a whine and a pout on your beautiful, kissable lips.   
“Later, doll. If you don’t wanna go anywhere, then you’re staying here forever, because there is no way I’ll ever get bored of you. But now, there are other things for me to handle before I devour this beautiful body of yours,” Bucky whispered to your ear, and you shuddered in anticipation.   
You pecked his lips for good measures and walked towards the master bathroom to have the much-deserved shower.   
But before you reached the door, you turned around once more and looked Bucky straight in the eyes.   
“Please, don’t ever try to push me away like this. I love that you’re trying to protect me, but you can do that while I’m by your side. I love you, James,” you smiled at him, and Bucky swore his heart swelled at the sound your voice.   
“I love you too, doll. I’m sorry, I’ll always consult you before I make another such grave mistake, m’lady,” he winked, and you had to giggle because he was such an idiot.   
But he was your idiot.

—-  
Bucky told you to wait in the room and have a nap before he got back, or before he called you because you were pretty adamant on watching at least a part of the fun downstairs.   
And while a part of him didn’t want you anywhere near the dungeons, the other part was darkly aroused by it. You were like a dream come true, and Bucky couldn’t believe his own damn luck.   
He descended the stairs to where Rumlow was locked up and looked over at Sam who was watching him. Well, more like watching and having some preliminary fun with him, just so Brock was good and ready before Bucky had his go at him. 

Bucky’s eyes darkened immediately as he looked through the window in the cell. Brock was sitting tied up on a chair, just like you described you sat at the house. The only real difference was that while they didn’t trust you enough to put actual handcuffs on you, Bucky wasn’t that stupid.   
He looked over to Sam, who was wearing an almost identical dark smirk on his face, and Bucky had to laugh.   
Brock was in for a good time. And Pierce? That motherfucker would wish he was never born.   
Bucky took the screwdriver sitting in Sam’s hand in his own and nodded at his friend, who immediately opened the cell door. Brock’s head lifted to see who was coming in, and the exhaustion was suddenly gone from his face, replaced by a complete and utter horror.   
He went to say something, but Bucky’s right hook stopped him before he could even start.   
“I don’t give a fuck why you did it, you’ve always been one sleazy motherfucker, and I bet he just paid you better. Whatever. What I really wanna hear is if you actually thought you could walk out of this whole mess alive? You know what I do to people who betray me, yet you decided to do exactly that. So, tell me, Brock, did you think or are you seriously as stupid as you look?” Bucky scoffed and hit Rumlow again, you hissed from pain.  
From the looks of it, Sam had quite a good time there with him before Bucky, because Rumlow was already sporting a blue eye, a busted lip, and what looked like cigarette holes.   
“Answer me,” Bucky’s voice boomed in the small space, and it drew a shudder from Brock’s broken body.   
“He told me that you’d never found out. You were supposed to die at the party, she wasn’t supposed to kill Bob, and we were improvising after that,” Brock wheezed, and Bucky smirked. 

“Go on,” Bucky bid him and took the other chair in the room to sit across the asshole.   
“We were supposed to kill her first so that you’d suffer, and when you’d be down, that’s when Pierce should have hit you himself. He wanted the deals you had with Stark, but none of us knew the combination to your safe. If push came to shove, we would have just broken inside the safe by some other means.   
That bitch wasn’t supposed to cover you, and she definitely wasn’t supposed to survive all of that,” Brock spat and eyed Bucky, who was sitting there like a Chinese God of vengeance.   
He then stood up and picked up the screwdriver he left by the door and smiled wickedly at Brock.   
“Really? All it took was for one woman to be a bit more than what you have expected, and your whole plan goes to shit? You know what it says to me? That the plan was shit from the very beginning. But good for me, you know? Because now I gotta do this and I’m gonna enjoy it, that’s for fucking sure,” Bucky grinned, and before Brock knew what hit him, the screwdriver was in his eyes.   
The liquid spluttered on Bucky’s shirt, and he looked at Brock’s wailing figure, disgusted.   
“God, even when I’m killing you, you gotta make a mess, huh?”  
Brock was trashing in the chair while Bucky threw away the screwdriver and looked at his shirt. Ruined, awesome!  
Bucky could feel a sting in his left shoulder, which was still covered behind layers of bandages, but he didn’t have time to take care of this. He would let you kiss it better once he was done with this fucker.   
“That’s for ever looking at my woman, for ever saying the shit you did back when I didn’t know you were a rat. Nobody talks like that to her without retaliation from me, dear Brock,” Bucky winked and marched towards the toolbox for his next favourite things.   
Pliers. 

“You know how this is going down, don’t you, Brock? You’ve helped me torture a few of guys like yourself, so tell me, are you excited?”   
Brock noticed what was in Bucky’s hand and shouted like a wounded animal, but Bucky dismissed him with a tsk-ing sound made by his mouth.   
If anyone were to watch Bucky at that very moment, they would see nothing but a devil himself, and even that might not be entirely true. Because even the devil might be ashamed of what Bucky had in store for those two.   
“So, I usually do this when I want to interrogate somebody, you know that. But since I thought I’d devote a little more time to all of this, I thought it would be a nice touch,” Bucky smirked and reached for Brock’s hand, but the fucker started trashing and jerking his hands from side to side.   
Bucky just sighed with annoyance, and looked at the glade where he knew Sam was standing and watching, and, sure enough, the door opened almost instantly to reveal Sam and his pissed-off face.  
Sam made a quick work of the handcuffs, cuffing Brock’s left hand to the chair, and when he was done, he took the right one in his both hands and looked at Bucky to tell him he was ready.   
And the fun could begin.   
Bucky pulled one fingernail after the other, not really waiting for any kind of reaction, but secretly revelling at the screams coming from Brock’s mouth.   
Good, let him suffer, and let everybody know that they should mess with me, Bucky thought as he got on with the job.   
—-

It was almost over, the blood was oozing from several different places on Brock’s body, and he was barely hanging on, Bucky could tell. And while he genuinely enjoyed all of this, he was kinda getting tired as well.   
Bucky took the baseball bat wrapped up in a wire, something he saw on TV done by his favourite motherfucker, Negan from The Walking Dead, and gave the barely living body in front of him a nod.   
Bucky didn’t waste any more time and took a swing, shattering Brock’s skull in two tries, painting both the blood and himself in blood. A certain weight was lifted off of Bucky’s shoulders, but he knew he wouldn’t feel truly uplifted until he did the same exact thing to Pierce.   
Bucky wiped off his hands in his already ruined shirt and walked out of the door, only to be met with a pair of eyes he honestly didn’t expect to see there.   
“Y/N? Babe, what the hell are you doing here? Please tell me you didn’t see all of that,” Bucky gasped, shocked at the very notion of you seeing him doing his job.   
His eyes flickered towards Sam and Steve who were both standing there wide-eyed, shrugging their shoulder apologetically.   
“Boss, she wouldn’t take no for an answer, what-“   
Bucky growled at Sam and trained his eyes back on you. You just rolled yours and shushed the already buzzing room with your hand in the air.   
“It’s not their fault, I really wanted to watch, truly. I wanted to see you at your job, you know? It seemed like you had a lot of fun in there, the bat was a nice touch, went all Negan on him, huh?” You smirked and kiss the corner of Bucky’s mouth seductively.   
Bucky was staring at you and shaking his head, which couldn’t wrap itself around the idea of you being there and not running away from him at that very moment.   
“C’mon, you need a shower and a good rest, if you wanna be ready for the other fucker I know you’re hiding somewhere as well,” you didn’t wait for the answer, you just grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him out of there and towards his bedroom.   
Bucky let you, and he was pretty damn sure that if you asked him for the sky at that very moment, he’d give it to you because you were indeed a world’s wonder. And Bucky loved you that much more for all of it. 


	19. Glaring Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce is next on Bucky’s list, and he get an unexpected help, which riles him up for later. And you can’t wait.

The nap wasn’t too long, but it was sufficient for the bags under Bucky’s eyes to be significantly smaller when the two of you woke up a few hours after you took a shower. You fell asleep in each other’s arms, too tired to do anything else, despite the adrenaline still coursing through your veins.   
When you woke up, you felt two strong arms encircling your waist, and something heavy leading on your shoulder. You had to blink a few times to realise where you were, and that the bloody dreams you were having were no dreams at all.   
Your heartbeat calmed down as soon as Bucky shifted next to you, drawing your attention to him and the space the two of you were sharing.   
“Morning, sleepyhead,” you murmured, your voice thick with sleep as you burrowed your face into the pillow, seeing the warmth it was emitting.   
“Morning, doll,” Bucky drawled, and you chuckled softly, as he nuzzled his face in your hair and huffed out a breath of hot hair, which tingled your skin.   
It was still dark outside when you opened your eyes, and you had no idea what time it was. The hours of the previous day flickered by, and you were not even sure if it was night or early morning, and there was no indicator around you, so you let it go, knowing it was useless to you anyway.   
“Whatcha thinking about?” Bucky asked, his voice still heavy with sleep, and you turned in his arms to face him. You raised your arm and traced the features of his face with your fingers, enjoying the calmness of the moment between the two of you.

You knew it wouldn’t last long because there was still Pierce to take care of, and probably a hundred other things as well, but right now, you were just happy to be alive and to have Bucky by your side.   
“I’m thinking I’m one lucky lady, that’s all,” you smiled softly as Bucky opened his eyes and looked you up and down, drawing a bigger smile from you.   
“Real lucky, yeah. You’re dating a mobster who isn’t afraid to bash somebody’s head in, and who is about to do it again in a while,” he smirked, and you chuckled before you leaned in and kissed his stubbled cheek.   
“What can I say, red suits you,” you grinned when his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and he barked a laugh.   
“You really are something else, baby. I was afraid to show you this side of me because I didn’t want you to leave, but I see you’re far from being scared. You’re enjoying it, you little minx.”  
“I wouldn’t say enjoying, but I know it’s necessary. Pierce and the others tried to take you away from me and then took me away from you. Can I ask you something?” You said, still tracing his skin with the tips of your fingers.   
He just hummed, closing his eyes, and letting you do whatever you wanted with him.   
“Could I be present? I mean, maybe not for the whole thing, but maybe for a bit? I owe him a smack or two,” you smirked, and Bucky laughed again before he brought you closer to him to hug you properly.

“You can do whatever you want, Y/N. So if that’s what you want, I have nothing against it. I love you so fucking much,” he mumbled against your temple as he revelled in the warmth your body was emitting, and the heat that started to bubble in his veins. Which was something that happened more often, especially when you were around him.   
That’s how Bucky knew he really loved you, more than anything or anyone ever before. You were his light, and just the mere thought of Pierce taking the only ray of his life away from him made his blood boil, and his hand tightened around your body.   
You sensed the change in his posture, and kissed his neck, before you untangled from him, and stood up, giving him a sheepish smile.   
“Go and do what you must, babe. I’ll come down later to see my man at work. I just gotta make a few phone calls, you know, work, Natasha, my parents and such, and I’ll be with you,” you winked and closed the door to the bathroom behind you.   
Bucky sighed at the sight of you walking away, but he smiled nevertheless. When today was over, there would be no trace of those fuckers and Bucky would make sure that everybody knew what would happen to them if they even thought of hurting a single hair on your beautiful head.   
Bucky would go to hell and back for you, and since he didn’t want to let you go, he would just have to make sure that nobody would be stupid enough to try and take you away from him.   
—-

When Bucky came to the dungeons, he found Pierce bloodied sitting on the chair in the middle of the room, just like the previous day with Rumlow. However, Pierce was way worse, because not only was he now starved and beat, he also had to listen to all the screams from the adjacent cell, just like Bucky wanted.   
He wanted Pierce to know what was coming for him. That if he thought he knew his previous boss, he was wrong. Because while proving a point had always been fun, this went beyond that.   
“How was your night, Alex? Hope nothing disturbed it,” Bucky chuckled darkly, and so did his men standing behind him the room. They all wanted to take part in this, because, to a certain extent, Pierce made idiots out of them all when he first attacked Bucky and then kidnapped you. And they wanted their revenge.   
“Fuck you,” Pierce spit, but if anything, it made Bucky laugh even harder.   
“You will have wished you stayed in fucking LA when we’re done with you, you fucking twat,” Bucky growled as he stepped closer and smacked Pierce right across his face, successfully bruising his jaw.

“We will take turns on you, sweet boy. Nobody comes and threatens me without repercussions,” Bucky motioned for Drax to step closer and to have his fun.   
“You think I’m the only one knowing about your weakness? She will be the death of you, Barnes. Everybody will know that you’d do anything for that piece of pussy and they will try and use it against you. It’s just like I’ve always told you, boy, love will make you weak, and you’re only proving my point,” Pierce flashed Bucky his bloodied teeth.   
If somebody told Bucky anything of this, things he was already afraid of yesterday, it would probably shake him to his core. Because there was truth to what Pierce was saying. You were a weakness, and some people might want to use it against him.   
But he realised that he couldn’t live without you. And while you might be a weakness in the sense that people might want to hurt you, you were also Bucky’s biggest strength. Because you loved him for him, and you were in for a long run, ready to give Bucky a home; a place where he’d love to come back to, after a long day with assholes.   
So, Bucky just cocked his head and chuckled, looking around the room full of smirking faces. Bucky felt he had the full support of his men, even when it came to you because everybody loved you. Which was no surprise because you always treated them human beings and not like the scary motherfuckers most of them were.   
“That’s exactly where you’re wrong, Alexander. If anything, I’m a better person when I’m with her. Which doesn’t mean that I’m gonna go soft, not with assholes like you, don’t you worry. Everybody deserves to be loved, even us, and it might have been your downfall, that you never let anybody get close,” Bucky finished and stepped aside only for his place to be taken by Drax.   
—-

When you came down, you could hear soft sounds coming from the cells, knowing they were soundproofed enough for you to not really know what was happening until you were actually inside.   
You opened the door and was welcomed by around 10 bloodied men, laughing and chanting about something they saw in front of them, behind the huge mirror.   
When you stepped closer, you could see Bucky circling Pierce like he was a lion and Pierce, his latest prey, having an absolute feral look in his face, his hands both covered in blood.   
Shuddering slightly you stepped even closer, and bumped into one of those men, realising it was Sam with splatters of blood on his face.   
“Y/N! You sure you wanna be here? There is a lot of blood and gore there,” he motioned towards the mirror, but you gave him a soft smile and patter his shoulder, still stepping closer.   
Not listening, you just opened the door to the room where Bucky was, and he immediately looked up.   
You could see he was holding his breath, waiting for some kind of reaction from you. It was apparent he still wasn’t sure if you were up for it, or if it was just a surge of confidence yesterday.   
But when you sent him a wink and stepped closer, not even remotely disgusted by the scene in front of you, Bucky knew he secured himself a good one. Not that he intended to put you in such position more often, and he would make it his life’s mission, to protect you from such scenes, but it was nice to know you wouldn’t faint every time you saw blood.   
Pierce was evidently hanging by a thread, his life quickly vanishing from his body, and you were glad you came down. You wanted to see it.   
“Wanna do the honours?” Bucky asked with a smirk, and you laughed, shaking your head.   
“His life’s yours, babe. I’m just gonna hit him real hard, and then you can have your fun,” you winked and stepped in front of Pierce, grabbing his chin in your hands, dousing your skin immediately in blood.

“You thought you had me in your pocket, didn’t you? But guess what, it’s much harder to get me on my knees, especially when you are who you are. I hope your soul will burn in hell, and when I meet you there, remember, I’ll make the eternity that much worse for you,” you spat and punched square in the face, earning a quiet groan from him.   
Striding towards Bucky, you grabbed his face in your hands and brought his face to the level of yours, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss, making the room behind the window erupt in cheers.   
You laughed into the kiss and wanted to pull away, but Bucky’s hands held you close, and he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slither inside your mouth, and even such simple action made you moan wontedly, and Bucky bit back a growl.   
When he finally willed himself to pull away, your lips were all red and puffy from the intensity of the kiss, and he smirked at that.   
“I’ll finish him, and then I’ll take you, doll,” Bucky promised with a hint of threat in his voice, but you just pecked his lips once again and stepped to the side.  
You weren’t about to leave the room, you wanted to see Pierce’s soul leave his body for it to be swallowed by the ground immediately after.   
Bucky smirked seeing you there, and you saw how his whole body posture changed. He was a lion protecting his female, letting all the other Alpha males know that you were his and his only and that anybody trying to step closer, would have to go through you.

And although it was a primal reaction, more than anything else, you couldn’t help but be aroused when you looked at him. It was the animal within you, being proud of her male being the most powerful one within miles reach.   
You nodded approvingly when Bucky stepped closer with an axe in his head, and you knew what was coming.   
Bucky looked through the mirror, and the door opened right after that, showing Steve this time stepping in, grinning like a maniac.   
He uncured Pierce and let him fall to the ground, standing back to let Bucky finish him off.   
Pierce was far beyond trashing himself and having the energy to complain or beg for his life. He was reconciled with his fate, and you were somehow glad you wouldn’t hear his constant begging.   
Bucky didn’t waste his time. He picked up the axe and looked at Pierce once more, before he let his strength do its work and he swung the axe with all its might, severing Pierce’s head from the body.   
You didn’t look at the corpse, you didn’t need to. He was dead, and he was no longer threat to you or Bucky. Your eyes were fixated on your man, who was eyeing his surroundings, looking it anybody wanted to start something with him, but all his men had their heads between their shoulders, and they showed their respect this way.   
When he, however, looked at you, the look on his face changed, and a shiver ran down your spine. He was on a hunt once again, and this time, you were the prey.


	20. Last Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s hunting again, and you love being his prey.

It didn’t take a lot for you to turn around in your spot and bolt out of the dungeon and up the stairs. You heard a dark chuckle behind you and gasped as the sound goes straight to your pussy. The look on Bucky’s face was speaking volumes. And you couldn’t wait. Still, there was this part of you (probably the logical one) that wanted to escape, and so you did. For the fun of it, of course.   
Not that you’d be actually able to get far. First, Bucky was much faster and stronger than you, which alone made images arise in your horny brain. Images you’d actually blush about if you could. Secondly, your horny, mushy brain wouldn’t even let you actually run. It was just prolonging the necessary.   
There was only one place on your mind, and so you took the other stairs two at a time, trying to reach Bucky’s bedroom before he caught on you. When you looked over your shoulder, he was standing under the stairs, watching you run.   
“You can’t run, kitten,” Bucky hollered, but since his voice was an octave lower and even from your spot you could see the darkness in his eyes, it did nothing to help your current state.   
So you simply continued on your journey.   
The sound of Bucky’s feet on the marble floor was echoing in your ears as he sprinted towards you, and you actually yelped as you saw him running in an almost inhuman speed. But you wouldn’t give up that easily.   
You might have been prey (and you might have enjoyed it), but he wouldn’t get anything for free. No, you were partners, equals. And while you’d give up your control for him any day, it was your conscious decision.   
When you finally reached the door, you could see Bucky running around the corner and catching on you. So you did the next logical thing. You shut the door in his face, which only made him growl in response.

“Doll, do you really think a door can stop me? I just chopped guy’s head. I think some fucking wood is no obstacle for me,” he growled and tried the knob, but you were vigilant enough to be able to lock it.   
“You wouldn’t destroy this totally perfect door,” you gasped mockingly and started undressing to your underwear. You stifled a laugh as Bucky actually bumped against the door because he probably thought you weren’t about to let him in.   
So, to his surprise, when the door open before he could make a pile splinters out of it, and it revealed you clad only in your lingerie, Bucky stood there in shock.   
“Not so eager now that you have what you wanted?” You smirked at Bucky and took a step closer to him.   
He gritted his teeth at you and was on you in a blink of an eye. His mouth was hot and heavy against yours, taking what it wanted without even as much as a question. And you let him because you both needed this, needed each other.   
There were still droplets of blood smeared on his face, but you paid that no attention whatsoever. So what? You saw him kill two men, you could deal with a bit of blood. And you could always burn the sheets tomorrow.

Bucky was everything but gentle. He bit on your lower lip harshly making you gasp into his mouth which only drove him to deepen the kiss even more. His tongue was domineering your mouth as if it was his latest mission or conquest, and he needed to beat whoever was standing in his way.   
It was when you bit him back that something snapped inside him. He almost pushed you away from him and shed the jacket he was wearing.   
You sat on the bed and spread your legs, drawing Bucky’s eyes to the wet spot on your panties. To make it even worse for him, your hand started playing with your nipple, one at a time, eliciting obscene moans from your mouth.   
Not that it was anything like the real thing with Bucky, but you wanted him to lose all control and take you like an animal. And oh boy, the look in his eyes told you you were in some deep shit.   
You loved this back and forth game with Bucky, but you knew there was only one winner in this battle, and it most definitely wasn’t you.   
“Hands down, doll,” Bucky growled, and you complied immediately, knowing all too well that the punishment wouldn’t be as pleasurable as you’d wish.   
He smirked when he saw you drop your hands to your sides and took a step closer to you, throwing his bloody shirt aside as well as dropping his pants. Clad only in his boxers he stalked towards you puffing his chest to make himself seem even bigger. And it had precisely the effect he craved: your chest heaved with the heavy breaths you had to take in and out, your pupils were blown, and your fingers were grasping the sheets so hard Bucky actually feared you’d tear them apart if he took a step closer.   
“You’ve been a bad girl, doll. Running away from me and shutting the door in my face, tsk tsk tsk. That’s not how good girls behave,” Bucky clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth, and you gasped as he finally stepped into your personal space and the warmth radiated from his body to yours.   
“What are you going to do about it, huh? I think there’s been too much punishment these last few days. I also think I deserve some good old praise, my love,” you purred sultrily, and Bucky chuckled as he caressed your cheek.

“You deserve everything in this world, Y/N. I love you, doll, and while you still will be punished, it will be done with a loving hand, how about that?” He smiled down at you, and you just wordlessly nodded. That was all you ever wanted. Somebody who would respect and love you, but still treat you like a filthy whore inside the bedroom.   
“Come and kneel in front of me, doll. And don’t make me ask you twice,” Bucky added and you scurried out of bed and to the floor in milliseconds, trying to please him.   
“Good girl,” he smirked as he pulled the band of his boxers down until his already throwing member was revealed.   
You didn’t need to be told what to do. Taking him firmly in your hand, you pumped it a few times until you were satisfied with how hard it was and then you gave the head a few kitten licks, just to tease Bucky a little longer.   
He obviously didn’t appreciate it too much because he took matters into his own hands pretty fast. His hand flew to your scalp and pushed your head on his cock, pretty much impaling you on it, resulting in your slight gagging from all the force.   
You pussy squeezed around nothing as he did it and you moaned when the salty taste that was so much like him hit the back of your tongue.   
Bucky set a punishing tempo holding your head in place with his massive palms as his cock hit the back of your throat over and over again.   
By the time he let you go, you were a moaning and writhing mess with completely drenched panties sticking to your pussy while the slick could be felt on your thighs as well.   
Bucky took his time in taking you all in when his cock left the confines of your mouth, and he smiled brightly at sight in front of him. You were a mess, indeed. The spit was running down your chin while your mascara was smeared around your eyes from the tears that escaped your beautiful eyes.   
Bucky couldn’t help himself but to bend down and kiss you harshly on your mouth, earning another moan from your pliable mouth.   
“Get on the bed, doll, all fours, ass facing me,” Bucky commanded, and while your legs and knees hurt from all the kneeling, you made no protest as you got up as quickly as your legs allowed you to and did as you were told.

When in position, you shook your behind enticingly, trying to hurry Bucky up, which only resulted in him spanking your left cheek a little harsher than usual.  
“You’ll get what I give you,” he muttered, and you felt the bed dip under his weight as he kneeled behind you.   
“Gosh, you look so perfect like this,” Bucky almost whispered, as if worried he would break the spell of the moment with the sound of his voice.   
His hand was on your body in an instant, splayed gently on the small of your back, while the other hand was travelling from your knee up to your thigh, massing the muscle there before it lifted again only for you to feel it where your slit would be hadn’t it been hidden behind the thin material of your panties.   
He obviously wasn’t in a teasing mood because his fingers slipped inside the lacy barely-there panties and he played with the slick gushing from you, spreading it between your slit and clit. You moaned obscenely, feeling his fingers playing with you, but was cut short when he bluntly pushed two of his fingers inside you without so much as a word.   
Your breath hitched in your throat at the feeling of his thick fingers spreading you and preparing you for the main course.   
Involuntarily, your hips bucked against his fingers, and when he crooked them in the way, only he knew how, you collapsed on the bed, unable to keep yourself upright.   
Bucky’s hand left your channel, and you breathed an annoyed sigh, feeling yourself coming close to the coveted result for it to be snatched away from you once again.   
“Turn over, baby,” Bucky mumbled and when you tried to do so, but your muscles were too tired, Bucky chuckled and pushed a hand underneath you to flip you over easily.   
“I love you so fucking much, Y/N, so fucking much. I thought I’d die when they took you away from me. I can never lose you,” he said gently, and you willed your hand to raise and made him look at you with the tips of your fingers underneath his chin.

“I’m not going anywhere, James. I’m all yours, always and forever and I’d like to see a fucker try and take me away. I might not have been raised a mobster, but I won’t hesitate to teach them a lesson from my own book,” you smirked, and Bucky laughed at your expression.  
He lowered himself on his elbows and slipped inside you in one gentle thrust, and the atmosphere changed from predatory and domineering to loving and sweet. And you knew that’s how your whole life with Bucky would be; oscillating between two poles, and you loving every single part of him from the bottom of your heart.   
Your legs flew to his hips as you hugged him closer to you and urged him to move a little faster, and he complied without as much as a word. He made love to you in the most sensible way, and you were coming on his dick in mere minutes, him following suit right after you with a grunt and messy kiss on your mouth.   
“What happens with us now? Where do we go from here?” You asked once you were sure you could catch your breath again.   
Bucky turned to you and caressed your cheek sweetly.   
“We go wherever we want to go, but we’ll start with you moving in with me. Because there is no way in hell I’m going to keep going to that apartment of yours when we both know where you belong,” Bucky said in his bossy tone, and you just rolled your eyes at him.   
“Whatever,” you said and nuzzled in his chest, feeling safe and secure within the arms of the mobster. Your mobster.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a good ol’ life with Bucky and a little of little ones. Just like both you and him had always wanted.

The sun was shining through the curtains, and it was evident that it had been morning for quite some time now. But Bucky couldn’t care less. He got home late last night, some problems with a new mafia on the rise in Manhattan that he had to take care of, and which resulted in him coming back home at almost 5 in the morning.   
You were, of course, fast asleep by then, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile when he came into the dark room and saw you, all splayed on the bed with nothing on but one of his old shirts and a blanket. There was a part of him that wanted to wake you up by doing something inappropriate, but one look at your swollen belly stopped him from having wicked ideas.   
You were almost 8 months pregnant, and you were obviously getting uncomfortable. Bucky knew how difficult it had become for you to fall asleep, the little one always pressing on either your bladder or your spine, and it was always a miracle that you fell asleep and slept for at least a couple of hours without waking up.   
So, he decided against waking you and was glad as soon as he hit the soft mattress since his body was too tired to even roll to the side. Which was why Bucky fell asleep on his stomach, his hands alongside his body and his mouth drooling all over his pillow. 

When you woke up, you couldn’t help but sigh a relieved sigh when you saw your man sleeping next to you. Despite being together for years and knowing how dangerous his job and life were, you couldn’t help but worry every single time there was something to take care of in the city. Sleep came slowly that night, and you had enough time to spew many schemes of Bucky dying, which only added to the uncomfortableness of the whole sleeping situation.   
There was a part of you that thought of waking him up by doing something funny, like taking him into your mouth or something like that, but as soon as you heard hushed giggles from the other side of the room, you knew that there was no more privacy for the two of you.   
You got up as quickly as you could with your ginormous belly and rushed to the door to see which one of your babies was there, giggling like a little maniac.   
And sure enough, they were all there—all three of them.   
“James, Grant, Samuel. What are you three doing up, huh? Didn’t mummy tell you to always wait in the room?” You asked the three small boys in front of you, who didn’t look scared of you at all. And you used your famous frown on them! 

“But mom! You and daddy sleep too much, and we were getting bored,” James, your oldest said proudly for the whole group, and you had to laugh inwardly at how easily the leadership position came to him. He was just like his father, stubborn and very protective over those he loved the most.   
“Yeah? And you couldn’t wait in the room and play there? Daddy came late last night, and he should sleep a bit more, and the three of you should let him,” you lightly scolded them, and they all nodded knowingly, too aware that their father could be very grumpy if he didn’t get enough sleep. The boys were extremely smart, even for their young ages. James was 5, while Grant and Samuel were twins, 3 years old.   
Both Steve and Sam were incredibly proud when you told them that you intended to name your twins after them. Even though Steve’s apprehension of you lasted a bit longer, he ultimately realised that you were no threat to the family and that you loved Bucky more than anything. And that was enough for Steve to switch entirely and treat you like his own sister.   
Sam and Steve were also sworn protectors of your little family. Every time there was even the smallest threat, they made sure that you and the kids were safe first before they came running to do what Bucky wanted to do to. And while Bucky looked pissed that they didn’t listen to him right away, deep down he was glad there was somebody taking care of his family. It gave his mind certain ease, knowing that even if something happened to him, his family would be safe still. 

You rushed the children downstairs to meet Magda and her perfect breakfast, and the boys squealed when they saw that that morning it was pancakes they could eat. You hugged Magda good morning and sat down with the three little urchins, keeping a watchful eye over your babies.   
It had been a smooth transition from your life to this. You loved Bucky too much not to be with him, and when you both realised that neither of you was going anywhere, the kids came quickly. You wished for a girl, but up until now, the fate wanted you to take care of the three little cowboys. However, you were positive that the one still in your belly was a girl, and you couldn’t be more excited.   
Because four were more than enough for you. Bucky was protesting that maybe six would be better, but you shut him up really quickly when you told him that if he brought it up again, you wouldn’t sleep with him again. And the man loved sex. So, he had to be content with four. Deep down, Bucky didn’t really care how many children the two of you had, as long as everybody was happy and healthy, and you stayed by his side.   
—-

Bucky woke up feeling weird. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt as if somebody was in the room with him. His senses went into override immediately, his brain dead-set on protecting you, and he even made a quick plan of dealing with the threat in the room before running to his boys’ room and saving them as well.   
It was only when he heard a well-known giggle that he sighed and closed his eyes again, realising that there was no threat in the house. And when he felt little hands on his duvet, he knew it was one or more of his boys who couldn’t stand the fact he was sleeping in.   
Bucky played the game with them and acted as if he was still asleep, which seemed to have only spurred the little ones on, as he felt more and more limbs on his bed.   
“Tee, two, won, now,” Bucky heard Grant saying before they attacked him with kissed all over his face.   
Bucky laughed out loud, and with one sweep of his arms, he caught them all and caged them underneath him. The boys squealed happily and screamed, trying to get from underneath him, but when they realised they trying was to no avail, they all pouted identically and looked up at their father.   
“You’re no fun, dad,” James muttered, and Bucky laughed out loud at that. 

At that moment, you walked in with an amused smirk playing on your lips, and Bucky looked at you as if seeing you for the first time, and falling in love with you all over again.   
“Did you let them in, my love?” Bucky asked, feigning being hurt, and you chuckled at him.   
“Well, daddy, it’s almost noon, and these little munchkins wanted to play with their dad because mommy is not fun and she can’t carry them all around, so, yes. I let them wake you up before they wrecked me,” you smirked as you sat on the edge of the bed.   
Samuel crawled from under Bucky’s arm towards you and sat on your lap, mindful of your growing belly. He was the most cuddly of the three, and you couldn’t get enough. You kissed his head, and he released a happy sigh, while the other two seemed to have noticed the position and suddenly wanted cuddles with mommy as well.   
Bucky smiled as he let them go to you, and you somehow enveloped them all and cradled them to you.   
“How are you going to do this when there is one more, my love?” Bucky teased, and you shook your head, enjoying the little moment with your babies. 

“I’ll figure it out, my arms will always be big enough for all my loves,” you muttered, and Bucky crawled behind you, hugging you and the boys from behind.   
“I know you will, you’re the best mom to our children. You should’ve woken me up sooner, though. I could’ve helped you, you know? I didn’t need as much sleep, doll,” Bucky whispered, and you nuzzled his neck.   
The boys were getting bored by now, and so they asked to be released, and before you knew it, they were all running out of the door with screeches, and you could hear the door next to yours where their room was open and close behind them.   
You sighed and pressed against Bucky’s chest, even more, revelling in the warmth he was emitting, and in the fact that your baby girl was calm for once, letting you enjoy a sweet moment with her father. 

“Don’t worry, they’re a lot of work, but Magda and Steve helped me, so it wasn’t anything I couldn’t take care of. James is such a little shit, though. He always finds a reason why he should do something and stands up for his brothers so much, I actually think I talk to your mini-me sometimes,” you shook your head, and Bucky laughed heartily.   
“You’re saying it as if it was a bad thing, my love. He’s the oldest, he should take care of his brothers and sister on the way,” Bucky said proudly, and you nodded, knowing he was all too proud that at least one of them was exactly like him. The good thing was that while they were all mini versions of him, they also took from you, and so you didn’t have to deal with just stupid decisions they made. 

They weren’t all spontaneous like their father. They actually thought before they did something, and you were more than grateful for that.   
“I can’t wait to meet our little princess, Y/N. I bet she’ll look just like you and she’ll drive all the boys crazy,” Bucky smiled into your hair, and you had to chuckle just imagining Bucky’s reaction to your daughter’s future dating life. Anybody who would want to date the poor girl would have to get through a tough questioning, and you already pitied the poor souls. But you kept quiet, knowing it was a sore point for Bucky already, despite the little one not even having been born yet.   
“I can’t wait for our family to be complete, but I also can’t wait for a little privacy. The belly is always in the way, and I can’t wait to be alone with you again,” you smirked, knowing it would drive Bucky crazy, imagining all the thing he could do to you once you’ve given birth.   
Bucky’s dark growl behind you just proved your point, and you wiggled slightly, trying to get the reaction you were seeking from him. And when you felt his arms stilling your hips from moving any further, you knew you had got it.   
“Stop it, doll, or I’ll take you right now,” Bucky promised, and you smiled victoriously. This was the Bucky you loved the most. A caring father, dangerous mobster, and a loving husband with a few kinks on his belt. And he was all yours. Only yours. Just like you were only his.


End file.
